The wrong kind of right
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Is it Wrong to fall in love with your Best friends little sister who is the ex girl friend of your little brother. It was for Emmett Cullen, Will Love win or will Emmett have to suffer in silence.lots of surprise and drama.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey, Emmett!" _I looked up from washing my truck to see Isabella. She was my best friends sister and girlfriend to my little brother. She was fucking funny, I love that girl.

" _Hey Izzy B what are you up to?"_

" _Oh you know I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see my boyfriend maybe get lucky."_ She smirked and winked.

" _Fuckin' A Isabella I wonder what your brother would say if he herd your dirty mouth; and you live down the street loser."_ We both laughed. I never did get how someone like her ended up with my up tight brother.

"_Well I think loser boy is up stars I just got home from the gym."_ I flexed my arm she laughed.

" _Well if I were you I'd stay out here. I got some frustration to work out." _She walked away in to the house with almost a skip in her step. She was the opposite of my brother. I guess what they say is true opposites do attract. Isabella was a very out spoken girl. Alice my sister says she is kind of a girl version of me. I didn't see it but whatever.

I needed my IPod charger so I could wash my truck in peace. I was walking up the stars when Isabella ran down running right past me.

"_Izzy, whats wrong."_ I called out to her but she didn't stop. I ran after her and caught her by the door.

"_What happened?"_ I was getting pissed I hated seeing girls upset. She looked past me and then down ran Edward in just his boxers followed by a half naked girl.

"_Isabella, I didn't want you to find out like this." _Isabella turned her head in to my chest. If she wasn't there I would have landed on his dumbass.

_"Edward, go put some clothes on."_ The fucking half naked slut called to him.

"_Who the fuck is that?"_ I growled out at my brother.

" _Emmett, this is Lauren Stanly."_ She walked next to him

"_His true love."_ Oh I wanted to punch the slut.

I wasn't surprised when Isabella turned around with rage written all over her face. Next thing I knew she was beating the shit out of Edward not the slut.

_"You better not touch her, Edward."_ I warned him and keeping an eye on the Slut.

"_Get off him Bitch!"_ Lauren went to grab Isabella, but I stepped in front of her. Izzy got a good couple hits in. I was surprised she had a good punch. _"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"_ I knew that voice so I didn't have to look back.

"_Mom, Edward was fucking this girl and Izzy caught them."_ Isabella stopped hitting Edward. She looked away from the two she was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"_Edward, go put some cloths on. And you I didn't know who you are but you are not welcome here."_ My mom said pointing her finger at each of them. Isabella walked out the door.

"_Mom I'm with Lauren now you cant kick her out like that." _

"_The hell cant this is my house Edward. How can you be so insensitive?) I thought you better then that."_ Edward took I mean Lauren's hand and walked with her up stars. I never herd my mom cures or get mad like that.

Alice came in the front door. She looked around and saw my mom fuming in the kitchen with me by her side not saying anything.

"_Emmett get that girl out of here."_ Mom whispered. I didn't say anything I went to do what I was told.

"_Whats wrong mom?"_ Alice walked passed me. When I got to Edwards room I herd them talking.

" _Don't worry about it baby I'll talk to my mom and explain it to her. I'm sorry I put you though this."_

"_It's ok Daddy, I told you should have left her months ago." _

"_I know Babe its just she is close to everyone in my family and her brother is dating my sister so it was hard."_ I pushed the door open.

"_You're a piece of shit Edward. How could you do this to lzzy she loves you"_

"_Well he doesn't love her." _That slut answered for him.

"_Look tramp my mom wants you out of here now. Edward get down stars and talk to mom."_

"_Emmett, don't talk to her like that."_ He pushed her behind him.

"_Edward, your testing my patience right now." _I said as Alice pushed past me.

" _LAUREN!"_ She gasped and staring in shock.

" _You know her?"_ I asked my sister

"_Yea, she works with Izzy."_ I looked at them again

" _GET. OUT. NOW"_ Edward looked at her

"_It's ok Babe go I'll call you after I deal with them."_ She walked passed us. Alice and I both wanted to slap the smug smile off her sulty face.

I needed to get out of the house before I really lost it. I didn't want to but I was about to beat the shit out of Edward. I walked out and slammed the door. They could deal with him I didn't want to hurt him. Izzy is as close to me as Alice. I warned Edward not to hurt her in the begging. but then again I never would have thought my geeked-up brother could do something like this and be so heartless about it. My mom raised us better then that. I'm sure my dad will be just as pissed off. I was backing out when I saw Izzy drive down the street. I decided to follow her. She probably needed someone to talk to. I followed her all the way to the beach. When I finally caught up to her she was sitting on some rocks. I stood back and watched her for a few minutes. The sight was just heart braking. She didn't deserve this. I had to wait until the rage in me died down. I didn't know how I was going to be able to stop myself from braking his face.

"_So is this a place you come a lot?"_ I was right behind her now. She whipped her eyes.

"_Sometimes, what are you doing here?"_ I was staring at her back. I really didn't know why I was here I just felt like I needed to be close to her to comfort her.

" _Well to be honest I followed you to make sure you were ok"_ She let out a sigh.

"_I'm fine Emmett, I was just shocked that's all. I never would have thought he would have cheated on me."_ I took a seat next to her.

"_You and me both kid. but I always though you were to good for him anyway. I mean don't get me wrong he is my brother and I love him, but you rock and he just is a nerd."_ She let out a small giggle. That made me smile.

" _Yea, but there was just something about him that got to me I don't know I guess three years was long enough for us."_ We both got quite and just listened to the ocean. She looked so fragile. The wind was blowing her hair lightly and the sun made her skin glow. Her eyes were sad but she didn't let the tears that built in her eyes fall.

" _You know Edward and I have been though a lot together and in a way I always looked up to him, he always had the right answer and always made sense. Now that I think about it there is a lot I wish I wouldn't have listen to him on."_ It got quite again. I didn't know what to say to her. I'm not to big with advice. Hours must have passed. We did some small talk and my mom had texted me to come home for dinner we decided to get going. I walked her to her car.

"_You ganna be ok Izzy B?"_ She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

" _Yea Em I'll be fine. Jasper is probably wondering were I'm at." _

"_Ok well you call me if you need anything, even just to talk."_ She looked up at me.

" _Thanks Em, for everything. I'm glad you came and sat with me."_ I gave her a hug and we went our own ways. I couldn't get the image of her at the beach out of my head. It made me mad just thinking about it. He broke her heart. He could have at least made it easier by just braking up with her. No he had to let her catch him in the act in the same room that they spent a lot of nights in. I couldn't imagine how embarrassed she must have been. And now she has to go to work and see the tramp knowing that Edward has been sleeping with her behind her back. Before I knew it I was in front of my house. I had both hand on the steering wheel. I was griping so hard my knuckles were white.

My dad walked out of the house and got in the passenger side of the truck. _"Emmett I know your upset with your brother we all are. Izzy is still apart of this family but it just didn't work out between the two of them. He did make a mistake. From what he told us he was just afraid to brake her heart."_ I let go of the steering wheel.

"_That dose not make it ok Dad, why did he have to do it her and why with someone from her job? Why did he wait months instead of days? You taught us better then that Dad."_

"_Well son those are question you will have to ask him. Only when you are calm enough to ask them. Your mother is worried about you. Now come inside and eat dinner with the family."_ I thought about it for a minute. Then got out and went in the house. Alice hugged me as soon as I walked in.

"_I'm mad too Em, for Mom's sake please try to control your temper."_ I looked down at my pixy sister and put my hand on top of her head messing it up a little.

"_Don't worry I'm ok I just hope he doesn't say anything dumb." _

I sat next to Alice at the table everyone was quite. We began to eat. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Edward. I was afraid if I did I would lose it.

" _Emmett, pass my a roll will ya."_ I grinned my teeth when I herd him.

"_You sure you want a roll or would you like a slice of bread instead?"_ I kept my eyes on my plate.

"_Whats that supposed to mean Emmett?"_ I picked up the roll and threw it at him.

"_It means fuck off."_ He had the balls to stand up. So I did to.

"_Emmett, you don't even know the full story." _

"_I don't need to know it you dumb fuck, you hurt Izzy for no good reason you never deserved her." _He laughed

"_You're just mad cause you will never know whats it like to be in her." _

"_That is enough!"_ I heard my Dad call out slamming his hands on the table. That didn't stop me. I jumped over the table and punched him in the face. I started to beat on him. I heard my mom and sister cry out and my father trying to pull us apart. Edward was bleeding I looked around and the table was a mess. I turned around and headed to my room. I slammed the door and put my head phones on. I was trying to calm down.

About an hour later I felt someone tap my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see my mom sitting on my bed.

" _Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She cut me off. _

"_Emmett, I am disappointed in you both. Though I understand why your upset. Believe me I am just as upset as you are. Fighting and cussing is not going to solve anything we are all still family."_

"_Mom, you didn't see the look on her face when it happened. He didn't even say he was sorry. All he said was this isn't how 'I wanted you to find out.' And I heard him talking to that sl-girl its been going on for months. Izzy doesn't deserve that. She was good too him too good if you ask me." _Her face got hard and she pressed her lips. I hated my mom being upset. _"Maybe she was with the wrong one, but that doesn't change anything. I'm not saying right now but you do need to apologize to your brother and you do need to work this out."_ She got up and walked away. What did she mean she was with the wrong one? Sometimes I wish I could just read minds. Women just don't make any since to me. I put my head phones back on and tried to clear my head. I started to think about Izzy. I wonder if she was ok or if anyone told Jasper yet. I smiled to myself because I knew I couldn't beat on my brother but he could. I was sure he would. Jasper was over protective of Isabella not in a crazy way but in a good brother way. He was the same way with her as I was with Alice.

When I opened my eyes again the sun was hitting my face. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my face.

"_Get up Em you have class in an hour." _Alice was in my closet. She got a kick out of picking my clothes for me. I stopped fighting her on it. She always won anyway. As soon as she gave me the puppy dog look I was done for. Plus its not like she made me look like a fool. I liked her taste in cloths for the most part. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. My eyes weren't fully open yet. I bumped into something I looked down and saw Edward. He had a dark black eye. I laughed and moved out of the way. He looked like a fucking ass. That made my day. I showered and got dressed I went down stars and sat down for breakfast.

"_Good morning Mom, you look fantastic today."_ She looked up with a suspicious grin.

"_Good morning Emmett your in a better mood today."_ I smiled and looked over at Edward.

"_Yea today just seems like a better day."_ Someone knocked on the door. Alice jumped up and practically ran to the door so I knew it had to be Jasper.

"_Hey man what are you up to?"_ I looked at him then Edward, who looked down at his plate. I think he knew he was in for it as well.

"_I'm good Em, just picking up Alice for school. Hey Edward have you talked to Izzy? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."_ Everyone looked at him in shock. Izzy hasn't told him yet. I was biting my lip I almost blurted it out..

"_No I haven't." _was all Edward could get out. Jasper let out a low whistle. _"What happened to you face dog?"_

"_Me and Emmett got into it, I'm late I got to go."_ What a coward. He should have at least told Jasper they broke up.

"_Well I'm off too. I'll see you later Mom." _I looked at Alice she looked uncomfortable. I had a feeling she felt like she was being put in the middle. but there wasn't much I could do about it right now. I really was going to be late.

School was a drag, I hated these classes but I had to take them. I was a business major. I need to take this classes in order to get my license. My goal was that in two years or less I would open up a smoke shop. My mom and dad weren't to big on the idea but its what I wanted to do so they support it. I'm not a big smoker. I mean I smoke a blunt every now and then but I wasn't a major pot head. I knew a lot of them tho so I already had customers. Izzy smoked like I did. Though no one knew that. It was our secret. She was always afraid about what Edwards bitch ass would say if he found out and how Jasper would freak so I kept it between us to. I was about half way though my third class when I got a text from Izzy.

**[ Hey are you going to the gym today?- IzzyB] **

**[when don't I go Loser girl lol why whats up- Em]**

**[well im feeling like I need to start working out would you mind if I joined you ;)-IzzyB]**

**[ meet me there at four?-Em] **

**[Sound great see you then EmmieBoo lmao-IzzyB] **

**[not cute :/-Em]** I laughed to myself knowing that were ever she was she was probably cracking up. She knew how much I hated her little nick name, but if it made her smile then so be it for now at least.

The day went by even slower. I was looking forward to the gym with Izzy. I was hoping she was feeling better and not as bummed out over dumbfuck Edward. She could be really funny sometimes. I never been to the gym with her so this was going to be an interesting trip to the gym (over use). I was getting anxious each minute felt like an hour. I focused as much as I could but today was just boring. Every class was quite and all my teachers weren't even trying today. I thought the day would never end. Finally my last class ended at 3. I had just enough time to grab a small snack and to change before I got to the gym. I always got pumped when I go to the gym. (over use) I was fully myself (wording - I could be myself.) and everyone there knew me, plus I got checked out a lot by girls it helped with the work out. I don't date around a lot. To me one girl is enough but I will only date a girl if I think there really is something there. I don't want to waste my time. I mean don't get me wrong I'm a big flirt but I don't date every hot girl I see or talk to.

When I got to the gym I didn't see Izzy's car so I went inside and started with out her. I figured she might be a few minute late depending on her classes. I was on the trend mill when I saw her. Every guy in the damn gym saw her.

"_Hey Em, sorry I'm late I had to get some gym clothes."_ I rolled my eyes _"You are just like Alice sometimes. And did you have to get those. Your distracting every guy and some girls."_ she giggled.

"_Oh Em you are too funny I'm just in work out clothes."_ She got on the tread mill next to me. I was looking straight ahead. She was wearing some jogging sweat pants and tight ass shit that showed her curves and made her tits look extra big and firm. I was trying not to stare at her but damn. She looked sexy. Wait why am I thinking that. She is Isabella the girl who I grow to love as a sister and the ex girl friend of my brother. I mean iv I've always thought she was pretty. I never checked her out and had the word sexy pop into mind. I made my tread go faster so it would distract me. She had some head phones on and softly was singing along, I couldn't help but laugh a little. She took a ear peace out.

"_Don't hate on me Emmie."_ That made me laugh louder. She just smirked and kept jogging.

When my time was up on the tread mill I went over to the bench press. _"Hey Emmett, who is that girl you were talking to today?"_ One of the regular guys ask standing next to me checking her out. I sat up and looked over at her. I smiled to myself watch her jog and watching her lips move along to whatever song she was listening to.

"_Her name is Isabella, my sister is with her brother."_ That was the easiest way I could explain her. _"Damn, man she is hot. Dose she have a boyfriend?"_ I looked at her and back at him. He was drooling over her and I knew what he was thinking. "Yea she dose and she is a good girl so don't even try it." I laid back down and started to work out.

Why would I lie about her being single? I think it was just I knew (wording) what kind of guy he was. He always was talking about the newest girl he was with and how good in bed she was. I didn't want that for Izzy.

"_WOW! Your strong Em."_ Her voice broke my train of thought. I put my weights down,

"_Oh yea, I thought you already knew that Izzy B?"_ She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"_I thought you were all talk"_ I stiffed a laugh.

"_You should see what I did to Edwards face then."_ That was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes fell and her smile was now gone.

"_You guys fought or what?"_ She didn't look me in the eye.

"_Yea we did. He was just getting on my nerves." _I watched her face for a reaction.

"_How are you anyway?"_ She took in a deep breath.

"_I'm ok better then I thought I would be. Instead of being sad, I'm more mad. I think it was better I saw them it gave me energy to stay mad."_ Izzy was kicking her foot around not wanting to look at me.

"_Why haven't you told Jasper yet?"_ I was thinking it I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. She looked up at me in surprise.

"_Emmett, Jasper is going to flip out, I don't want Alice to be mad at him for killing Edward."_

"_Trust me Isabella, Alice will not be made at him. You need to tell him it's just going to make him madder if you wait."_

"_Yea I know maybe after were done here you could go with me to talk to him." _

"_Anything you want Sweetheart."_ She smiled and we finished our work out.

I followed behind Isabella home. I was going thought different reactions in my head. Jasper was my best friend and I knew him fairly well I was sure he was going to tear Edward apart and burn the pieces. I laughed at the thought. Then again Izzy wasn't to upset so maybe he wouldn't get that upset either. It was weird, looking at her there was something her eyes were trying to say like there was something else he did to her. Maybe I was just reading into the situation to much; but her eyes something about them looked disappointed. Oh I don't know I can't put my finger on it just yet but I have a feeling there is more going on then Edward and the Tramp. She waited for me outside as I parked my car. I walked over to her. _"You ready IzzyB?"_ She looked at me and smirked.

"_As ready as I"ll ever be Emmie."_ I put an arm around her neck and we walked into the house.

"_Hey guys! Were have you two been?"_ Jasper and Alice were in the living room doing homework I think.

"_We went to the gym today."_ Izzy went and sat down on the couch. Alice knew what was coming because she closed her book and sat down next to Jasper.

"_Hey Jazz, there is something I need to tell you but I don't want to you to freak out ok?"_ Jasper looked at her concerned and stood up.

"_What is it Sis are you ok?"_ She looked at me and I stood back by the hall to the front door blocking it so he couldn't run out to find Edward even though he deserved it I knew Alice and Isabella would be upset if he did. _"Well.. see.. thing between Edward and me.. umm.. they aren't working out and well we split."_ Jasper was in front of her.

"_What happened? Last week you were telling me you thought he might pop the big question" _Isabella's face turned red. I knew that was embarrassing having us standing here knowing the whole story.

"_Look Jasper we just broke up ok. I was wrong about him so just leave it like that." _

"_No, I want to know who broke up with who and why?" _

"_JASPER I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OK!"_ she was yelling at him now and I herd her voice crack. Come on Izzy don't brake now. I thought to myself.

"_Isabella Whitlock , you have better tell me now because if I find out later it will make it worst for him._" Izzy looked at me for help I looked at Alice. She stepped forward.

"_Jasper, hunny, Edward did make a mistake."_ She took his arm. He looked in her eyes and instantly calmed down.

"_Alice, please tell me whats going on."_ She smiled.

"_Come sit down first."_ They sat down she sat on his lap. Alice had Jasper by the balls this was amusing to watch. I looked over at Izzy she was trying to keep her self together.

"_Jasper, Edward cheated on Izzy and they broke up." _Everyone was quite Izzy looked like she was holding her breath. Jasper looked at Izzy. "Sweetie are you ok?" He move Alice and walked over to her.

"_Yea Jazz I'm ok really. I'm not that up set our time was just up."_ He nodded his head and pulled her into a hug. Looked at me and I knew right then and there that the next time he saw Edward he was going to pound his face in. I knew that look anywhere. I invented that 'I'm going to kill look'. I nodded letting him know I understood and there were no hard feelings.

"_I'm going to go up stairs its been along few days. Alice can you come up with me?"_ She was trying so hard not to brake down right now. I hated seeing her like this. The girls went up stares and I looked back at Jasper. He was sitting on the couch with his elbow on his knee and his hand covering his eyes.

"_Hey man I'm sorry about Edward, really I am"_ He just shook his head. He was trying to calm him self down. A moment later he looked up at me.

"_That's why you guys fought huh?"_ I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. _"Fuck man I really don't want to beat his face in, but I cant just let this slide." _

"_I knew Jazz trust me I know. I was just as pissed when I found out. Izzy doesn't deserve that shit."_

"_No she doesn't and he was the last one I would think to pull this shit. They have been together for three years all for nothing."_ I understood where he was coming from.

"_Look man if your going to fuck him up just make sure its not in front of my mom, Alice, or Izzy"_

"_Emmett, I wouldn't disrespect your family like that. What about Izzy how is she taking it really"_ I guess he knew she would talk to me about it first I was pretty close to her.

"_To be honest she is better then I thought she says she is too mad to be sad."_ He nodded his head and let out a sigh. Alice came down stars.

"_We should head home for dinner Em." _I got up. Jasper got up and hugged Alice goodbye.

"_I'll talk to you later man."_ I called out before leaving. I looked at Alice

"_Is Izzy ok?"_

"_Yea she fell asleep."_

Tonight dinner was different. Mom order pizza and when we have pizza we eat in the living room and watch a movie. I couldn't pay attention to the movie I was wondering what happened up stairs with Isabella and Alice. Maybe Izzy really was taking it harder then she let me believe. She knew I would get mad if I seen her so upset so she was putting a show on for Jasper and me. I needed to talk to Alice. I was getting nerves but I didn't know why. Just when I thought I was about to lose it Isabella texted me.

**[what are you doing? J-Izzy]** I sighed in relief.

**[watching sum movie with the fam….bored- Em] **

**[lol your always bored when your home you should learn to entertain yourself ;)-Izzy]** I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Everyone looked at me. I just smiled and got up and went into my room.

**[I entertain myself very well thank you! What are you doing?-Em] **

**[I bet you do but I was thinking something more entertaining then 2 min in the bathroom with your cough min you (?) lol im in my room listening to my ipod-Izzy]**

**[so you got jokes huh? That was cute. come sing for me a bit-Em] **

**[lol don't hate cause I got skill you wish you could sing like me-Izzy]**

**[not really cause then that would make me a fag but I would like to hear you sing louder then a whisper-Em] **

**[yea I don't think so buddy. ;) anyway gym tomorrow-Izzy] **

**[yea you got it get some sleep-Em]**

**[you to sweet dreams EmmieBoo-Izzy]**

**[don't let the bed bugs bite, night-Em]**

I went back down stars laughing at Izzy's since of humor. She was funny with out even trying. I went into the kitchen to get a drink lucky that Alice was in there too.

" _Hey Ali cat can I talk to you for a minute?"_ she smile and pushed me.

" _You haven't called me ail cat in years. What do you want?"_ I smirked and pushed her back.

"_I just have a couple questions."_

"_Ok what are they?" _

"_Well I kind of think Izzy is putting on a show for me and Jasper. When you talked to here how was she holding up?"_ Alice sighed and sat down. She looked at me and tried to hide a laugh.

"_She seemed fine to me. All she said was she was ganna quite working at the restaurant and get a different job, she says she can't look at Lauren everyday with out not wanting to beat her up."_

I cleared my throat. I would wanna beat her to if I were Izzy

"_Yea I feel her on that. So she isn't putting on a front with us then?" _

"_Nope not unless she is doing that with me too but she wouldn't do that so she should be cool." _Edward walked in and we both got quite. I still didn't have any thing to say to him. So I walked away and went back to my room. I got the answer I was looking for. I re read the texts from Izzy one last time before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's POV**

" _Emmett its been 3 weeks since you have talked to m__e. I think its time we talk don't you?"_ Edward was standing in my door way. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"_What do we have to talk about Edward?"_ He took a step in he looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"_Emmett I know I fucked up with Izzy but I had no choice, I'm not in love with her anymore, I wanted to tell her but I do still care about her and her feelings. I should have man up to it and told her one on one instead of leading her on and for that I'm sorry. I made a lot of mistakes I was just confused."_ I rubbed my face still not fully understanding his reason to being a pig. _"Look you know she is close to all of us, I was mad at what you did to her. Fuck I was beyond mad at how selfish you were but you also put us all in an awkward situation. Just do us a favor and for the time being don't bring Lauren around." _He put his head down and slightly nodded _"She wouldn't come anyway she is still upset how everyone got introduced to her." _I bit my tong on that one.

"_Have you tried saying sorry to Izzy?" _he looked at me

"_Yea all she said to me was that she wasn't mad anymore and she wasn't really in love with me either, that she just hadn't realized it." _I laughed and looked at him. He looked a little hurt by what he had just said she said.

" _Yea when we went to dinner last week she had mentioned she was over it already."_ I made that last part up I have hung out with her but we don't talk about Edward I just wanted to rub it in his face.

"_Is that all Edward?" _

"_Yea well are we cool?" _

"_Yea were ok man. Just leave her alone ok."_ He stood up and nodded again.

He walked out and shut my door as soon as the door shut I got my phone out and text Izzy.

**{Hey you ganna be ready by 5 today?-Em}**

**{duh that's what I said ;) are you-Izzy}**

**{Yea hey so Edward talked to you? You ok?-Em}**

**{lmao he texted me and said sorry all I said back was whatever its cool gotta go. Why?-Izzy} **

**{lol no reason see you soon sweetie-Em}**

Dam he was such a pussy, whatever I'm not going to get worked up over it tonight was mine and Izzy's weekly dinner night, Jasper and Alice usually go to dinner and a movie leaving Izzy to have dinner all alone. So I thought it would be fun to have our own dinner and fun night. This was the second week and so far it was fun. Tonight we were going to pick up something and eat it at the pier. Izzy loved going to the beach. I learned that it helps her calm down and when she goes alone she writes. She hasn't shared any of her writing yet but I know she will someday. She says that watching the waves come forward and pull back helps her feel like her stress is being pulled back with them, well she said it a little deeper then that but same meaning, it made since.

"_Were are you going son?"_ my dad was at my door. I was looking in the mirror to make sure I looked ok for tonight. It was no big deal but when ever I went out I dressed to impress.

"_Have dinner with Izzy, how do I look? Maybe I'll find a cute girl."_ I winked at myself in the mirror and laughed.

"_You look fine Emmett, So you and Izzy have been spending a lot of time together" _I stopped checking myself out and looked at him confused.

"_Yea she just needs a friend right now and she is entertaining." _

"_Yes well she has always been entertaining to all of us. How she is holding up with the brake up?"_ I grabbed my phone and keys.

"_She is fine Dad she was upset at first but Izzy is a strong girl and she is getting over it. She isn't even mad at him anymore. I don't know how she could forgive him but she has." _

"_That's good to hear Isabella has always had a good heart, will she be joining us for Anniversary dinner party?"_ Shit I forgot all about that. I still needed to get them a gift.

"_Umm not sure Pops I'll ask her tonight." _

"_It would mean a lot to both your mother and I. Izzy is jut as much part of this family as anyone" _I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder,

"_I'll talk to her but I got to go I'm starving."_

Isabelle was already standing by my truck waiting. She looked extra nice today. She wore some tight jeans that hugged her in all the right places with a simple white shit that also hugged her in the right spots. She had on heals as well. For being so simple she looked amazing. I would have to beat the guys off with a stick tonight. She had her hair down in curls. Her dark hair made her blue eyes stand out; with the white shirt they looked extra blue. She was too hot for her own good.

"_Hey IzzyB you look nice today. You ready to go?"_ she smirked.

" _I always look good you are just now noticing? And yes you were taking forever to get ready im starving."_ I laughed as we got in my truck.

"_Yea I never really noticed you before. don't get me wrong its just you were my best friends baby sister and then you were with my brother and somewhere in there you grow up and filled out."_ What the fuck did I just say. I'm a fucking idiot did I really just say that. I braced myself for a punch in the face but was stunned by her laugh.

"_Yea well I always noticed you and your guns but whatever."_ She was still laughing.

"_Yea right that's why you went for my geek brother because you..."_ I stopped myself from finishing my sentence. She went quite. It was a little awkward so I turned on the radio. I was flipping channels when she jumped in her seat

"_Oh go back please go back I love that song."_ It was some Alica Keys song.

"_Only if you sing it."_ I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She shock her head

"_Nope never mind then."_ I don't know why I needed to hear her sing but I felt like it was something she loved but for some reason shied away from it. Or maybe not maybe I was just looking to deep. The rest of the way we were quite. Isabella and I didn't have to be talking all the time. We were both comfortable just sitting not talking.

We got to the pier and grabbed our sub sandwiches. It was nice out not to hot not to cold. We picked a bench and sat down.

"_So how was your day?"_ I started the conversation.

"_It was good I got a new job." _

"_Oh yeah were at?"_ She smiled but looked away, almost embarrassed to say.

"_Its at the youth center nothing special just something I've been wanting to do."_

"_That's good IzzyB what is it your doing there?"_ She smiled and looked at me.

"_How about one day I show you but let me get settled first?"_ I took another bite of my foot long and nodded my head yes.

"_How was your day?"_ She returned the question.

"_It was long and boring. I was looking forward to right now so it made my day drag on."_

"_Aww you miss me when I'm not around."_ She looked out into the ocean, she had no idea how I missed her when she was around. Everyday I missed her a little bit more and worried about her a whole lot more.

" _Yea when everyone else is busy I need something to entertain me."_ She giggled

"_Well I have an entertaining thought."_ She stood up and pulled her jacket off. I was confused as to what she was doing. She put her hair up in a bun while kicking off her sandals. She looked at me and winked she pulled off her tank top. I was in shock she was wearing a bikini top. I couldn't help but star at her perfectly flat stomach and sexy perfectly toned abs. I looked up to see her eyes watching mine.

" _You know sometimes when you look at me I forget your supposed to be my brother."_ I looked away embarrassed that I got caught. She giggled and wiggled her way out of her shorts. that's when it hit me.

"_Are you crazy Isabella?"_ She smirked

"_That's not the question. The question is are you down? I'm going in with or with out you."_ My mouth fell open a little bit. I didn't have time to think I striped down thank god I decided to wear basketball shorts under my pants today because I wasn't sure if we would get in the water. I just didn't think it would be like this.

I was excited. I like doing random spare of the moment things.

"_Emmie are you ready?"_ She was already getting up on the ledge of the pier. We were only about half way down the pier so it wouldn't be that hard to swim back.

"_Lets do it!"_ I got up next to her and she jumped with no warning. I jumped after her. When we both surfaced we were both laughing.

"_Come on." _she called as we started to swim back. I followed behind her. It took for ever to back on shore.

"_That. Was. So. Much. Fun. Izzy."_ I was out of breath. She was laughing I looked up and she was looking at me the same way I was looking at her not to long ago.

"_See something you like?"_ I flexed my chest she blushed a little.

"_Maybe."_ Was all she responded. She looked amazingly hot. She was walking back to the pier the water lightly dripping off of her and the sunset was making her hair glow in the light like it had the first time I came here with here when she caught Edward and the Tramp. She looked back at me and I swore my heart skipped a beat.

"_So Em did you enjoy our swim?"_ I laughed

"_Oh man that was so crazy, I always wanted to do it but I never had the balls to do it alone."_ She stopped suddenly and turned to me

"_Well it's a good thing we have been hanging out, so I can help you get back the balls rose took with her." _I smirked and started to walk leaving her still standing.

"_Yea well you were just jealous of her anyway, that's why you didn't get along. You were mad you were stuck with lame ass lets stay home Edward while I got to party like a rock star."_ I could here her foot steps but she didn't say anything. Maybe I went to far. We got back to our bench and started to put our cloths back on. She looked at me. She bit her bottom lip like she was holding something back then sighed and let it go. I didn't ask her if she wanted to say something I knew she would. She let down her hair and was letting it air dry.

I was putting my shoes back on.

"_Hey my dad wanted me to ask you if you would please come to the Anniversary dinner party thing. He says my mom really wants you to be there." _

"_Umm Well is Edward and Lauren going to be there?"_

"_Well Edward yes but no I don't think Lauren is invited. You should come my mom misses you." "Yea I miss Esme too. Fuck it I'll go. Your ganna be there right? So I could hide behind you." _I laughed and put an arm around her.

" _Yea I'll be there but don't act like your ganna hide you just want to look at my ass. Yea I see you checking me out at the gym little missy." _he pushed me off her and laughed.

"_Your so big headed Emmett I swear." _She laughed it off and zipped up her sweater.

"_Maybe we should go before we get sick? Wanna go watch a movie or something?"_ She put her head on my shoulder.

"_Can we go see your mom? I don't care if Edward is there I miss her." _I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"_Yea I guess you guys should get used to being around each other huh."_ She didn't say anything. _"Come on lets go miss dare devil."_ She let out a small giggle. I loved it when she laughed she had a cute laugh. A lot of girls laughs get on my nerves but I could never get tired of hers.

"_Em do you think Edward will be a jerk if I come over?"_ I still had my arm around her as we walked back to the car.

"_No my Mom and Dad have made it very clear you are still a daughter to them and he isn't dumb enough to say a word out of line to you while any of us are around."_ When we got to the truck I opened the door for her and helped her in. When she jumped up her ass happened to jump in my face. Wow did she have a nice one. I never really looked before. I almost got stuck as I thought about it. How could Edward leave her. She had a perfect body. I mean the things I could do to her. I needed to stop thinking about her like this. Plus I felt my pants stiffing I little so I let her shut the door and I walked away.

I got in the truck still thinking. She had such a great personality I didn't get how Edward would want someone over her. She was a loyal girlfriend to Edward. She was down to earth always wanting to try new things. Maybe that was the problem Edward was so plain and boring he could handle a girl like Isabella. He needed someone dumb enough to let him be in charge of there every move. Isabella was too strong for me weak geek brother.

"_What are you thinking about Emmett?"_ I looked over at Izzy who was sitting with her back against the door watching me. I smiled and laughed to myself.

"_Nothing really important I was just wondering what made you want to jump off the pier?"_

I had to lie she would freak out if she knew what I was thinking. I didn't want to scare her away. _"Oh I don't know you just make me feel adventuress cause I know im safe with you."_ She looked kind of disappointed.

"_Yea your always safe with me no matter what. You had planned to jump right?"_ her checks turned a light pink.

"_Well the truth is umm do you remember when I told you how the waves make me feel like there pulling my stress away with them?"_ I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

" _Yes" _I was curious, as to what her point was.

"_Well I needed to wash Edward off me completely. It was one thing he would never let me do, was jump off the pier and I figured the waves would pull him off him. That I would finally be free of him."_ she was a bright red now.

"_Did it work?"_ She was quite for a minute.

"_Well I think so. To be honesty I think being around you makes me free of him. I'm really comfortable with myself around you. I was never really comfortable around him. He always judge the things I liked to do. I didn't even bother telling half the thing I liked because he was always so negative about it."_ I was cursing him in my mind. Who was he to judge.

"_Well most of the things you like; I like. Edward is a dumb prick. Look can I ask you something?"_ She bit her bottom lip. I was starting to wish I was that bottom lip.

She nodded her head her eyes were locked on me. I thought about how to word it right. I let out a sigh

_"Izzy why were you with my brother? I mean you guys are nothing alike and from what I can tell you had nothing in common."_ She stayed quite she looked deep in thought. I didn't push her. If she didn't want to answer then I wouldn't make her. Finally she broke the silence.

_"I don't know why I was with him for so long, but I do know why I said yes to him to begin with."_ She was now looking out the window. _"I guess I was just settling for second best. There is a lot about him that you don't know. A lot of good and bad things. I did fall in love with him but he wasn't my first choice."_ My heart was caught in my throat. Was I misunderstanding her or was she saying she settled for less. Who was her first choice? Why would he be dumb enough to let her walk way. I swear men and fucking clueless when it come to woman. Then again woman are just hard to figure out period. She broke my train of thought again.

"_Em its like you said earlier. You never really noticed me but I noticed you."_ What was she saying? Was I the dumbass? Her first choice was me?

"_Izzy are you saying what I think your saying?"_ She was still looking out the window.

"_I shouldn't have opened my mouth"_ She closed her eyes.

"_No you should have opened it a long time ago." _We were parked out side of the house.

"_We should go in. Are you ready? Do you still want to visit mom?"_ She finally looked at me and half smiled.

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_ We both got out and walked up to the house. She was about two steps behind me. When we walked in I yelled out.

"_Mom dad I have a surprise for you!"_ I looked back and she was smiling. Plus there was no sign of Edward so that was a good thing. My dad walked out of his study. I pushed Isabella toward him.

"_Isabella! Its so good to see you we miss you around here!"_ He pulled her into a hug. I was glad she had a big smile on her face.

"_I'm sorry I haven't been around very much."_ He nodded

"_It's understandable sweetie. Esme is up stairs I"ll go get her."_ My dad looked at me and smiled. I was proud to bring home the lost member of our family.

"_You ok?"_ I asked Izzy nudging into her. She laughed

"_Yea I'm fine Emmett." _

"_OH MY DEAR ISABELLA. I'M SO HAPPY YOU FINALLY CAME TO SEE US."_ We both turned and saw my mom with her arms out stretched ready to give Izzy a big hug.

I went into the kitchen and got a drink while she caught up with my mom.

"_So how was your dinner night?"_ I looked over and seen my dad with a half smile.

"_It was fun. We jumped off the pier."_ He laughed.

"_Only you and Izzy would come home from dinner talking about how you jumped off the pier. That explains the salty sent."_ I laughed.

"_Yea well, I couldn't let her jump alone what kind of brother would I be if I did that."_ He raised an eye brow when I called myself her brother.

"_Well you to be careful."_ I knew he meant about dong crazy thing but I had a feeling he meant that a little deeper. I heard the front door shut and it was still kind of early so I figure it was Edward. I sighed and went to find Izzy and my mom. My mom had ran up stars to get something she bought for Isabella. I was half to the living room.

"_Isabella are you sure it is appropriate for you to be here so soon after are split."_ Fucking Edward was a dead man if he ruined this for mom or made Isabella feel unwelcome.

"_Well Edward we have no hard feeling about our brake up and your family and I were very close so I don't see the problem."_ That's my girl you tell him how it is.

" _Don't think hanging around here is going to make me want you back." _

"_Edward don't be so full of yourself I'm over it. Its been over between us. It just took us awhile to figure it out."_ I walked in a flopped down next to Isabella.

"_Hey bro whats up wanna watch a movie with us?"_ He looked at me in disgust.

"_I have home work to do."_ He walked away, Izzy and me laughed. My mom walked in.

"_What so funny you two?" _

"_Nothing Mom, your son is home though."_ she pursed her lips.  
_"You two are so weird together."_ I like the sound of that. Of us together, but she was my brothers ex girlfriends and my best friends little sister. Even tho I haven't been spending much time with him. He was always working or with Alice now a days. I guess in a way Isabella became my best friends. I could talk to her about anything.

We watched a movie with my mom and dad. We watched Saw 4. I couldn't help but laugh to myself every time Izzy would jump back in her seat. I knew she hated scary movies but at the same time she loved them. It was just funny to me. After the movie my mom and dad said good night and went to bed. Isabella looked tired and we both had to work and go to school tomorrow so I walked her home.

"_Jasper and Alice wont be home till late."_ Izzy looked at me with sad eyes.

"_Want me to come in and check the house for saw traps."_ She smiled but nodded yes.

"_If you don't mind just real quick."_ I laughed. And pushed her though the front door. I checked the house to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and no one was hiding any were. _"If you want I can stay for awhile."_ she was sitting on her bed. I could tell she didn't want to be left alone.

"_Well can you stay till I get out of the shower?"_ I smiled and laid on the bed.

"_Sure I'll wait here."_ She grabbed her stuff and went in to the restroom to take a shower. I closed my eyes and was thinking about everything that was said today. I can't believe I never noticed her noticing me before. I guess I never felt like I was good enough for her. I mean I'm nothing like Edward. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

When I opened my eyes I looked around I was still laying on the bed but Izzy was next to me asleep. I must have fell asleep. I looked at the clock and it was 4:30 in the morning. Shit I fell asleep I hope Jasper didn't come in and think wrong, but then again it didn't look wrong. I was passed out over the blanket and Isabella was under it. I sat up and looked back at her. She looked so peaceful. I almost didn't want to leave I knew it was wrong for me to be here. I pulled the blanket over her a little more and as quite as I could I slipped out the front door. It almost felt wrong to leave her there, but it was the right thing to do. I snuck into my house glad that my dad wasn't wake for work yet. When I got in my room I got in my room I stripped down to my boxers and collapsed on my bed so I could fall back asleep. I keep thinking about Isabella and what she had said in the truck. I was still up when Alice came in my room ready to pick out my out fit.

"_Hey Pixy dust!"_ She looked at my surprised.

"You're up Em? You weren't even home when I got home." Oh shit I was caught. "Yea I know I ugh was at a friends house." She didn't ask any questions witch was odd for her. I was glad but I wonder what was up with her.

"You ok?" I sat up. She laughed

"Yea I'm just not feeling to good. I think I am getting sick." I put up my index fingers as a cross to warn her to stay way.

"I can't get sick Sis, sorry." She laughed and rolled her eyes. She finished picking out my outfit and left the room. I wouldn't get to see Izzy at all today. We both had work and school all day. I wasn't even going to make it to the gym. Today was going to be a long day. Then I got a text. **{good morning rock star sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked so tired. Hope you have a good day. don't miss me too much;-) -IzzyB}** I laughed. This text made me day a little better already.

**{its cool. And I wont miss you too much cause your ganna text me all day so I wont have to miss you ;)-EmmieBoo}**

**{ will do boo. got run for now. talk to u soon -IzzyB}**

Today Was long. School went by kind of fast I was busy with taking notes and listening to my lectures. Every once in awhile I got a funny text from Izzy like:

**{I think my teacher is a transsexual. How weird huh?- IzzyBaby}** I would laugh and people would look at me like there was something wrong with me but I didn't care. Plus she keep changing her signature to funny nicknames she was giving her self. I had started calling her IzzyB short for Isabella, but she switched it up to IzzyBaby. Or like her last message.

**{Em omg I just saw Elvis lol jk hope your having a good day.-missinEmmie}** I though that was cute. She just wanted to get my attention and make me laugh. And that she did. She kept my day from being boring just by a text every now and then.

**{hey fool you ganna be busy later on around 730?-Jazz}** I got to say I was kind of surprised to see Jasper texting me.

**{I get off at 8. Why whats up?-EmmieBoo}** I forgot to change my signature. Shit he was ganna have a field day with that one.

**{well EmmieBoo are you free then?- Jazz} I rolled my eyes. **

**{ yea whats up?-Em} **

**{don't change your sig now buddy lol nm Alice is going to dinner with my sister thought maybe we could chill-Jazz}**

**{yea that's cool see you when I get off have a beer ready lol-fuck you}** I haven't chilled with Jasper in a long time so this should be chill. We needed to catch up anyway.

I was on my way to work and I decided to call Isabella.

"_Hello EmmieBoo!" _I laughed put rolled my eyes.

"_Hey IzzyBaby did you get Elvis autograph?"_ she giggled

"_No he left before I could. So how is your day so far?" _

"_Well you made it random but other then that just a boring busy day. Are you at work yet?' _

"_Yea im on brake. You have good timing."_

"_Yea I know I'm just perfect huh?"_

"_Yea your perfectly imperfect."_ I liked the sound of that.

" _You're funny. Hey so your having dinner with Alice tonight I guess I'm ganna chill with Jasper at your guys place when I get off." _

"_Yea I get off at 6:30. You were working late so I asked her to have dinner and shop with me. Do you need anything?"_

"_Nope I just wanted to call you and see how your day was." _I could here laughing but she covered the phone. Then more clear I herd a guys voice 'come on Isabella lets get down' she laughed again "ok ill be right there."

" _Sorry Em, anyway my day is ok. And you know you just wanted to hear my voice. I got to get back to work I'll see you when I get home?"_ I was quite and lost in thought. I wanted to know who that guys was and why did he sound so flirty.

"_Emmett?"_

"_Oh yea umm that's cool see you then."_ I hung up.

The whole time at work all I could do was wonder who was this guy. I worked at a smoke shop so sometimes I had a lot of time to think. And I was starting to think I was jealous of this guy that I had no idea existed. Why was I jealous. It didn't make since. I never got jealous not ever. I was losing it alright. I needed to get my head together, maybe I was spending to much time with Isabella. I could never be not with Edward and Jasper around. I needed to let that thought go. She problly didn't think like that about me anyway. We were just friends. I was giving my self a head ach. I kept checking my phone for messages. I was getting anxious. I was hoping she would text me but she wasn't. Maybe she meet someone at work and started to like him. That meant I wouldn't get to spend time with her, I wanted to beat fuck out of the guy. My head was all over the place, but I was begging to think my heart was only in one place. Shit I needed to snap out of this. She is just a friend no wait more then a friend she is family.

When I got to Jaspers I was defiantly ready for that beer.

"_Hey EmmieBoo how was work?"_ I narrowed my eyes.

"_That was just a joke."_ I went and grabbed a beer and sat down.

"_Yea whatever Em." _he laughed to him self.

" _You ok you looked stress out."_ I looked at him and half smirked.

"_What are you my mom now?" _

"_Never mind then wanna watch the game? I Tivo-ed it?"_ That was just what I needed something to take my mind off of the mess in my head.

"_Hell yea put it on."_ We were quite for awhile just watching the game.

"_So how are you and my sis?" _I shot out there.

"_Were good man. Were have been talking about her moving in here with Isabella and me but its not official yet."_

"_That's cool at least she wont be too far from home." _

"_Yea that's what she said. Hey man thanks for chilling with Izzy and stuff. I know I've been busy and stuff. How is doing anyway? She wont talk to me about Edward." _Great why did we have to talk about her. I sighed.

"_She is straight; she is over it. She doesn't seem to be upset anymore. She is back to her crazy self."_ Jasper smiled and nodded.

"_Yea I got to admit I was a little concerned when I came home the other day and saw you to passed out in her room. After I talked to her she explained that you guys watch that movie and she was a little scared."_ My eyes went wide he saw us that day. I mean nothing happened but I remember when he first herd about Izzy and Edward he panicked. Alice had to stop him from ripping his head off to bad he didn't.

"_Yea Izzy and me just have fun goofing around. I'm as close to her as I was to Alice before your num nuts came along"_ We both laughed.

"_Yea well as long as you think of her as a sister. It would be a big ass mess if you two ended up falling for each other." _I stiffed a laughed.

"_Yea right jasper Isabella and me? She is Edward Ex not cool man"_ He laughed

"_I know that's why I'm glad she has been spending time with you she doesn't need another boyfriend right now."_ I needed to change the subject. I wasn't falling for her, was I? The rest of the night we talked about sports and school. Just small talk. We were just bullshiting when the girls came home. I held my breath.

"_Jazzy I missed you!_" Alice jumped in his lap. I heard that musical laugh I looked back to see Izzy walking in.

"_You guys need to get a room with all that"_ I smiled and looked at Jazz And Alice not paying attention to her remark.

"_Hey stranger!" _I wiggled my eyebrows at Isabella.

"_Hey Emmie."_ She smiled and sat next to me. She looked beat. I was pretty buzzed. I got up and got another beer grabbing one for Izzy.

"_Thank you! You read my mind"_ I suddenly remembered the guy in the back ground.

"_How was work?"_ She smiled

"_It was fun. I really like it there."_ I bet she did. I downed my beer. And got up.

"_Night Jazz I'm going home."_ We did are hand shake.

"_See you at home Sis"_ I didn't even say bye to Izzy. I saw her from the corner of my eye she looked hurt but I didn't care. I needed there to put distance between us starting now.

**{hey are you mad at me or something?-Izzy**} I was already laying down when I got her text. I read it over and over again but I decided not to respond. I closed my eyes and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett POV:**

I have been avoiding seeing Isabella as much as possible for the past week. I would texted her a lot but the only time I see her was when we went to the gym. I could tell she knew something was wrong but she didn't address it, which was good for me. I was scared to spend to much time with her because I knew what was happing and I could let it happen. To many people wouldn't approve and there would be to much drama. I don't think it would be worth it in the end. It would probably tear us apart. I was hopeful that it maybe just maybe it would all work out. I have never been so confused over a girl in all my life. This was driving me crazy. We didn't even really talk at the gym she did her thing and I did mine, the tension was killing me.

"_Emmett I can't take this anymore."_ Isabella stopped in front of my truck so I couldn't get in.

"_Take what Izzy?"_ I tried to sound confused, but I knew what she was going to bring up.

"_Don't act dumb Emmett, why are you avoiding hanging out with me?"_ I shrugged and looked away. She reached up and grabbed my face.

"_Look at me! What did I do or say wrong Emmett?"_ I looked down at her, she didn't do anything wrong. What was I supposed to say? Well Isabella I don't want to spend to much time with you because I'm afraid will fall in love with you which I might have already done so please step aside and let me be the coward I am.

"_I don't know Isabella I though maybe you were busy or something." _

"_THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" _I took a step back I can't believe she yelled at me. I was suddenly upset with her for no reason.

"_Why don't you just go get down with the guy from your job, and leave me the Fuck alone."_ Where the hell did that come from. Her mouth dropped open in my response.

"_What are you talking about?"_ she was very confused now. Maybe she didn't think I herd him that day.

" _Last week when we were on the phone on your brake I heard some guy telling you to come get down. Where do you really work at Isabella? You wont let me go to the center until you were settled was that what you said? Well its been weeks and you still haven't invited me!"_ My words came out like venom. Dripping out of my mouth and I watch each one slowly kill her.

" _I work at the fucking youth center Emmett. What do you think I'm some cheap hooker? You know what just forget it, I'm done I thought there was something more but I was wrong. Fuck off Emmett." _I let her walk away it was easier like this. If I didn't have to play nice then the feelings would go away faster. I went home ate dinner and started to watch TV with my mom and Edward. I was having a hard time keeping my mind off the horrible things I said to Izzy how could I think she was like that. The more I thought about it the knot in my chest got tighter. I knew better then that about her and yet I still accused her of it. I didn't even know why it bothered me so much. I decided to go to my room and sulk in peace. That did not last long about 10 minutes later Alice barged in my door.

"_What did you do to Isabella?"_ shit she looked mad. I stared at her dumb founded.

"_We got into an argument."_ she shock her head.

"_What did you say to her to make her call me crying?"_ I sat up. She was crying? She didn't even really cry when she caught Edward. Fuck did I really make her cry. Now I felt even worst. I hate seeing girls cry. I hate being the one to make them cry.

"_We both said some harsh things. I didn't mean what I said but I'll talk to her tomorrow." _

"_Emmett I'm warning you! You better fix it. She has already been hurt be our brother and now your supposed to be her friend and you hurt her too."_

"_I know I know I feel horrible ok. I'll fix it Alice."_ I just didn't know how I was going to fix it. My mind was already made up. I couldn't live with out her. Its been a few hours and I was already going crazy with out her. She already owned my heart. I was just putting it off and being a pussy about it. I would be her friend and suffer in silence next to her. I stayed up all night thinking of ways to fix this mess between Isabella and me. The only thing I could think of was to go to the center and talk to her. Plus I really did want to know what she was up to down there. So I went to class and all day all I did was watch the time. Finally at 3 I was free even though I took my time getting there trying figure out what I was dong exactly. I sat outside the center for 45 minutes not know what to do. I grabbed the flowers I got her and headed inside. I looked around and didn't see her.

"_May I help you?" _A tall but chunky lady ask me from behind. I turned around but was still seaching for Izzy.

"_Ugh yes is Isabella Whitlock working today?"_ She smiled.

"_Yes shes is in her room 3B. Its three doors down to the right."_ I went down the long hallway and stopped in front of her door. I almost didn't go in. It was like I was fighting with myself. My mind was telling me to leave while I still had the chance and my heart was telling me to go for it. My heart won. When opened the door I saw a group of people lined up and Izzy teaching them steps. She was a hip hop dance teacher. I stood in the door way amazed.

Izzy saw me and dismissed the class for a 15 minute brake. She slowly made her way over to me. She looked upset that I just should up I hope she gave me a chance to talk.

"_So do I still look like a cheap whore?"_ I looked down embarrassed with my self.

"_I never thought of you like that. I guess the guy I was hearing was talking about dancing?"_ She sighed.

"_What else would I be doing?"_ She looked at the flowers.

"_These are for you. I'm sorry I was a jerk I was working out some emotions." _She took the flowers.

"_You know you're not the only one who was trying to sort out their feelings."_ I looked up at her she was staring deep into my eyes. We both were locked on each other. For a few minutes everything was perfect. I was the one to brake away from our star.

"_Will you forgive me IzzyB?"_ She though her arms around my neck. There was no turning back now. I pulled her closer to me I needed her to be closer to me. I inhaled her sent. And pressed her into me so there was no space. She clung on to me with the same neediness. After a minute she stepped back I almost didn't let her go.

"_I forgive you Emmie. Can we go back to being friends?"_ I sighed I didn't want to be her friend anymore but if that was the best I could get then I'd take it.

"_Yea will always be friends."_ She gave me a peck on the check

"_I got to get back to class but I'll call you when I get off."_ I smiled and nodded. I watched her for a few more minutes. One of the kids made a remark about not knowing she liked flowers or he would have brought them to her every day. I laughed to myself how could I be so stupid. Of course the teen boys in her class would flirt with her I mean look at her she is one hell of hot teacher.

I walked out side and got into my truck. I didn't have anywhere to be and she only had an hour left so I thought I would wait for her. There was a Carols jr across the way and she might be hungry so I went over and got here some food. I didn't know what I was going to say to her. She was going to ask why I was here and I really had no idea why I stayed. I just needed to be close to her I guess. I was sitting there trying to think of an excuse but I decided it was time to just tell the truth. I looked in the review mirror and noticed all the kids leaveing. I go out of the truck and leaned against the back waiting for her. She walked out not seeing me at first,. She was putting her jacket on and smelling the roses I got her. She almost walk right passed me but I reached out and tugged her arm pulling her back to me. At first she gasped but then she smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen her smile.

"_Em what are you doing here?"_ I stood up straight.

"_I didn't want to wait for you to call me. I needed to see you."_ She looked up at me and was sreaching my eyes for something. I'm not sure what it was but when she found it she put her arms around my neck.

"_It's about time you stopped running."_ she whispered in my neck. It gave me goosebumps.

"_Running from wh-"_ She cut me of by pressing her lips to mine. Was this really happing. She was really kissing me. She pushed my lips open with her and sucked on my bottom lip. Her lips were so soft. After a second I wrapped my arms around her and full forced kissed her back. Our lips moved together and our tongues danced around one another. I never felt a kiss like this. I felt it in every bone in my body. This was how a kiss should feel. I don't know how long we were kissing. It could have been hours and I wouldn't have knew the difference. We both broke our kiss at the same time stopping only to get air. She put her forehead to my chest and tried to regulate her breahing. I did the same.

"_Izzy wow." _I was speachless.

"Yea wow" I laughed she was less spechless then I was. She looked up at me.

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."_ I looked down at her.

"_Probably as long as me. Come on get in the truck I got you food and its cold out here."_ I opened the door and we both jumped in.

_"I'm so glad you came to you senses I thought you would never realize it." _I put my head back and laughed.

"_I knew it. I just didn't want to deal with everyone else opinion on it. You know what it wont matter as long as I have you."_ She took a bite of her burger then offered me a bite that I took one.

"Yea me either. That's why I think we should keep it to ourselves for a little bit just to be safe." I took her fry from her.

_"Yea we can do that as long as your ok with it." _She had her mouth full but she nodded.

"_You know I must have missed all your signals cause I really thought I was the only won who felt it"_ she laughed.

" _Emmett I practically spelled it out for you the day we jumped off the pier but you acted like you didn't hear me."_ I looked at her and thought then laughed.

"_Oh wow I thought you were talking about someone else that day."_ She shock her head and smiled. _" You can be so blond sometimes." _

"_So you dated Edward because you thought you couldn't have me?"_ She took in a deep breath.

"_At first yes. I knew you looked at my like a sister and you wouldn't even think twice about Jasper little sister and back then I was young. Me and Edward were all wrong for each other but we stayed with each other because we had no one else. Well that was my reason. We did love each other but I think we got it confused and mistaken it for being in love. I still love him we went though a lot together." _I moved closer to her.

"_Yea you said that before what kind of stuff did you guys go though?"_ She put her trash away then leaned on my shoulder.

"_Em it all the past let just focus on us right now." _She leaned up and kissed me again before I could answer. This time she straddled my lap and our kiss was even deeper then before. She tangled her hands in what little hair I had and my hand gripped her waist pulling her closer to me making sure there was no space between us. Time stood still for a period of time. Nothing I was worried about mattered anymore. All that matter was me being with Isabella I didn't give a fuck what anyone was going to say anymore. We were just sitting in the truck holding each other. Just enjoying the company of one another.

"_Em I think we should go its getting late."_ I look at the clock it was already 10. We were sitting here for four hours.

"_Ok Isabella I guess I have to let you go huh?"_ She pressed into me.

"_Don't ever let me go." _I pulled her tighter

"_Nope your stuck with me now."_ We both laughed. And got out of the truck. I walked her to her car and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I waited for her to pull out then I followed her home. We pulled in to our drive ways. I looked back at her as she walked into the house. I let out a sigh I felt good to finally know how we felt about each other. I was on top of the world right now and know one could bring me down..

I walked in the house. Everyone was home tonight.

"_Where have you been I was worried sick about you?"_ My mom jumped up from the couch.

"_Ma I'm ok. I just need to fix something. Is there any food left?"_ She smiled and went to the kitchen.

"_We were all calling your phone Emmett. Fuck you could have at least texted and said you were ok"_ Edward looked annoyed I smirked at him. Sat down and put my feet up. I looked over at Alice and Winked at her. He looked confused.

"_So did you fix what was broken?"_ I couldn't whip the smile off my face.

"_Yea its all fixed Sis."_ She rolled her eyes and went to help my mom.

"_Your such a mamas boy Emmett your supposed to be the older brother and I act older then you." _Damn he was annoying me.

"_Edward shut up you are 22 and I'm 23 you swear like were years apart and don't hate cause mom loves me more_"

"She dose not love you more Emmett she just babies you more." I laughed

"_That's because she loves me more see I don't go around braking innocent peoples hearts for tramps she isn't disappointed in me!"_ That one got to him he filched back and looked away back at the TV. I loved pissing him off.

"_Here baby there is cake in the fridge for when your done, I'm going to bed ok. Please next time call so I don't have to worry about you."_ I smiled

"_Thanks mom it looks great. and don't worry next time I will I just did hear my phone sorry." _Edward got up and followed after my mom. Tonight was a good night it could almost be the best night of my life.

My pocket vibrated and I smiled bright again when I saw her name.

**{tonight was great it felt good to be in your arms.-Izzy}**

**{Yea my body is still tingling from your kisses. What are you doing-Em} **

**{Yea I had to come home and change wink wink lol im in my room watching keeping up with the kardashians-Izzy}** My mouth fell open when I read that text. Did she really just say she was so wet she had to change. This girl would will be the death of me I swear.

**{lol shut up did you really? What channle Ill watch it with you. Kim is hot-Em}**

**{Im not kidding I really did have to change lol it on 56. You like the show? Yea Kim is hot I think they all are-Izzy}**

**{lol you too funny I miss you already what r ur plans 2morrow?-Em} **

**{im free all day-Izzy}**

**{ok well I get off work at 4 lets meet up-em} **

**{ok text me in the am with the plans im going to bed miss you too good night-Izzy}**

**{good night babe-em}** I couldn't fall asleep so easy I was to excited. I never felt like this before. It was really pathetic but oh well that's life. I guess when you fall in love you turn pathetic. I put my head phones on and fell asleep a few hours later.

I woke up in a extra good mood. I texted Izzy right away.

**{Wake up sleeping beauty!-Falling4u}** Alice came in. I was already dressed and ready for my day. _"Emmett why are you up already? And your ready?"_ she had her eye brows raised.

"_Oh sis expect the unexpected"_ I walked out and kissed her on top of her head.

"_Emmett I never expect anything from you you're to weird."_ I let out a booming laugh.

"_Sister were all a little weird."_ she laughed to. I went down stairs humming that Alicia keys song. Its called no one. It was Izzy favorite song and It made a lot of since to me about us.

"_Morning you two."_ Mom was making breakfast and dad was reading the paper. Yea I must be up early.

"_Morning Mama." _I gave her a kiss. I sat down next to my dad.

"_Morning Pop whats going on in the world to day?"_ He put his paper down.

"_Morning son. Your in a good mood today. I don't think iv seen you up this early since you were 8 and it was Christmas." Everyone_ laughed.

"_Yea well I just woke up early today. Why is everyone giving me a hard time about it?"_

"_Cause your lazy. Also seeing you this early in morning is shocking."_ I glared at Edward

"_Fucking Nerd." _

"_Hey that's enough you two."_ I would have let Edward have it if my mom wasn't here.

as always Izzy had perfect timing.

**{im up prince charming. Miss me-fallin4him}** dam it she is just to perfect.

"_What are you smiling about over there?"_ I looked up from my phone and Alice was hovering over me.

"_Don't worry about it pixy dust you wouldn't want to know any way."_ I winked at her and smiled. _"Eww Em your gross is that why your in a good mood did you get some?_" she looked at me suspicious. I would have made a joke but she knew I was with Isabella last night.

"_No Jerk, damn can't I be happy. Fuck and for your info I'm ganna get some from this hot ass girl I meet at the gym that's why I'm happy."_ She rolled her eyes and walked away.

**{you have no idea how much I missed you. Hey so what do you want to do today-fallin4her} **

**{you so stole my sign but I like it so we can share it, whatever you want as long as im with you-fallin4him} **

**{well lets meet at the gym at 4 like always and go from there-fallinhard}**

**{your cute! Ill see you then. Im ganna be home all day so text or call me when ever you want-fallinharder}**

**{that's is not possible but ill call you later have a good day-fallin4her} **

"Hello Emmett is this seat taken?" I looked up to see Jasmine. This girl has been trying to get my attention for months. She just never interested me. Don't get me wrong she was cute but her personality just bugged me.

"_No go ahead and sit down" _

"_So how was your weekend?"_ I looked at her

"_It's Wednesday Jasmine."_ She laughed

"_I know I just haven't had a chance to ask you."_

"_It was good I took my girlfriend out." _She looked over at me with a look if disappointment.

"_Your girlfriend? I didn't know you had one."_ I smiled

"_You never asked."_

"_Oh well we should hang out sometime."_ I rolled my eyes

"_Yea sure let me check with my girlfriend and see when we are available."_ Hopefully she gets the fucking point. I'm not interested.

"_Sure I'll get back to you on that." _I'm sure she will. I looked away trying to hide my smile. I decided to text Izzy.

**{what are you up to sweetie?-fallin4her} **

**{missing my boo ;-( -fallin4him} **

**{I miss you to. Hey don't forget to change your sig when you text Someone else-fallin4her}**

**{duh Em duh. ;-)- im going to go eat with Jasper can I text you when were done?-duhEm} **

I laughed so hard the professor stop talking and looked at me.

"_I'm sorry sir it was nothing."_ He shook his head and started to lecture again.

**{yea babe you can. Yo need to stop being so funny your getting me in trouble in class-Izzyiztrouble}**

**{kiss kiss sorry pay attention to class-Izzyluvstrouble} **

**{lol talk to you soon babe have a good lunch-Izzyiztrouble} **

The rest of my class went on the same pace. I kept getting side tracked and catching myself thinking of Isabella. I would catch myself day dreaming of different things I would do to her. Hey I'm only a man. I wouldn't make her doing anything she didn't want to but I could dream about it. Well maybe that wasn't such a good idea cause getting hard in class was not fun. I tried thinking of something different but she kept popping in my head, it was very frustrating. I wonder what she was doing. She never texted me so I'm guessing she was still with Jasper. I was getting a little worried about her. There was no reason for her not to text me. I was getting anxious. I need this last class to be over so I could meet up with her. I was getting all these different feelings. I was getting mad that she hasn't texted me. At the same time I was worried what if something happened to her. Ok Emmett get a hold of your self, she is problly with her brother doing something I don't know but she is fine. Why was I panicking. I have never been so protective over a girl before if this class didn't end soon im walking out. Finally class was over. I practically ran to my truck. I grabbed my cell and call Izzy.

"_Hey Emmett whats up?"_ I sighed when I herd her voice.

"_Whats up? What are you doing I thought you were ganna hit me up after lunch?"_ She paused.

"_On not much Just had lunch with Jasper then went to movie. What are you up to?" _

"_You still with him. Damn I thought something happened to you baby fuck. Next time give me a warning."_ She giggled but I could tell it was fake.

"_Yea I told you I'll meet you at the gym Loser. Oh hey your sister wants to talk to you." _

"_Hey Em How was school. Oh my god we just seen the funniest movie ever." _

"_Oh that's cool sis hey I'm ganna start to drive so tell Izzy I'll see her at 4. Tell Jazz I said he smells weird. Love you see you tonight."_ I hung up. I was worried over nothing. I felt like a jackass.

**{sorry hun I was going to text you really but they were all around me and then I couldn't in the movie im sorry if I made you worrie ill see you soon k-sheizsorry}** At least she didn't think I was as crazy as I felt.

**{its ok baby I was just a little worried. See you soon-heiznotmad}**I went home and grabbed my gym bag then was on my way. I was going to see Isabella in a matter of minutes. When I got there I started without her. I knew she was going to be late thanks to Jazz and Alice who decided to see a movie.

"_Hey handsome your pretty strong there."_ I looked up from the weights to see my perfect angel standing behind me. I jumped up and picked her up in a hug.

"_You have no idea how long today was." _She laughed slightly and pulled back. I looked at he face she looked so excited to see me and that made me more excited to see her.

"_Ok I'm going on the trend-mill for a little while. I'll be right there so you can watch me ok."_ I laughed I kind of felt like a stalker but at least she was ok with it. We kept catching each other looking at the other. It was like a game of tag with our eyes. It was amusing. I was falling hard and fast for her. I've knew her for about four years, and for as close as I was to here I never really got to know her on a one on one level. If I did that back then I would problly be married to her with kids. She didn't know it but she was really everything I ever wanted in a woman. She was in front of me this whole time. Now all we have to do is getting over the drama of the family. No one has any idea whats really going on and I didn't have a clue as to when she wanted to tell everyone. I guess were just going to wait it out and see.

"_Hey babe you almost ready?"_She was on the star master.

"Y_ea I'm done. You wanna go home and shower maybe go have some alone time."_ I smiled a evil grin. If only she knew the dirty thoughts that went thought my head right now.

"_I meant separate shower Emmie."_ She grinned back.

"_I knew that IzzyB."_ She laughed

"_Yea right I could see right though you."_ I followed here out. All day I was waiting for her. To hug her and kiss her. Maybe she didn't miss me as much as I did her.

"_Hey were the fuck do you think your going Isabella?"_ She turned around slowly.

"_To my car to go home and take a shower why?"_ She spoke slow like I was missing something. I shock my head

"_Come here."_ I pointed in front of me. She smiled a crocked smile and walked over to me.

"_Yes Em can I help you?"_ She was ganna play hard to get well I was just going to take it. I didn't answer her. I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her.

At first I was a little stiff. I didn't mean too but I was frustrated all day. After a few moments our kiss slowed down a bit and became more seductive she had her right hand gripping a fist full of my hair and her left hand pushing me closer to her. I don't think we could have gotten any closer then what we already were. I let my hands slid down to her thighs picking her up and pushing her against my truck. She moaned a little in my mouth and that drove me crazy. Some girls walked by and said something like _"wow get a room"_ Izzy pulled back

_"maybe we should."_ I didn't get it at first. but it didn't take me long to get the hint.

"_Izzy you don't think its to soon?"_ Shit I didn't care I just didn't want her to regret it. I already knew she was it for me. She was taking short deep breaths.

"_No I've wanted you from the first day I meet you I think I've waited long enough."_ With that said we got in my truck and drove to the Hilton. I was not going to let our first time be in some cheeses motel room. We pulled into the hotel I looked over at her. She smiled but it was kind of a nerves smile.

"_Baby I think we should wait a little longer. I mean trust me I want you I want you so bad but I just want our first time to be perfect ok. Are you ok with that?" _I really didn't want our first time to be a spare of the moment lets grab a room and fuck like horny rabbits. With her it had to be different. It had to mean something. She looked at me a little stunned.

"_Em you really do care about me don't you?"_ I took her checks in my hands.

"_Isabella how could you think any different? I do care about you.I know I want our first to be memorable. Don't you care about me?"_ She placed her hands over mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"_Yes I care about you more then you will ever know. And I think your right we should wait."_ I pulled her closer to me and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"_Then we will wait. How about those showers huh?" _

"_Yea I defiantly need one now."_ We went back to the gym to get her car. She followed behind me and we went home. I took a long cold shower.

We ended up hanging out at her place with Alice and Jasper. It was fun. We watched a movie Jasper and Alice were on the opposite couch cuddling we were kind of behind them so they couldn't see us. The whole movie we would find ways to touch each other. It was exciting almost getting caught holding her hand. Every once in awhile Alice would turn around to see if we were asleep and paying attention. Half way though the movie Isabella was yawning. I picked up her legs and pushed her down so she was laying the opposite direction of me and put her legs on my lap. She grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and tossed it over her. She scooted down enough were our hand meet easily. This was a perfect moment. Just spending time with her watching a movie. I wish I could hold her the way I wanted to but this was just as nice. Having any physical contact with her was nice. We both must have fallen asleep. Alice was shaking me to wake up I quickly let go of Izzy hand and she woke up when I did that.

"_What time is it."_ She yawned.

"_11:15. We all gotta get some sleep tomorrow is Mom and Dad's Party" _Alice looked back at Jasper who look like he fell asleep to.

"_Well see you guys tomorrow. Isabella I'm coming over to get ready at around 5 ok?"_ Isabella wasn't fully awake she just nodded and walked behind them. We stopped at the stars.

"_I'll see you tomorrow Angel"_ I winked at her she smiled sheepishly and went up the stairs. I said good night to Jasper and waited outside for them to say there good nights.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my favorite sound. I heard Isabella Laughing down stairs. I laid in bed for a few more minutes not really sure if I was dream. I closed my eyes and herd my door crack open. I turned on my side and kept my eyes closed.

"_Emmett wake up babe."_ She whispered in my ear. I pretended I was asleep. She sighed and giggled to herself

"_Emmie don't make me get the water! I'm hungry. Wake up!" _She sat on the bed and put an arm around me. That's when I attacked her. I grabbed her a tossed her over me on to the bed and pinned her down underneath me.

"_You would though water on me huh IzzyB?"_ She screamed and laughed at the same time.

"_Yes if you didn't wake up I would have."_ I had her pinned under me. The perfect position. I bent my head down and was a bout to kiss her when my dad walked in.  
_" Its about time you woke up."_ I looked over and he was observing the situation. He looked amused and confused.

"_Good morning Dad."_ He laughed and walked away.

"_Way to be on the DL about it Emmett."_ I looked down and she was trying to hold her smile back. I let her go and got up.

" _Well you shouldn't have been threatening me Izzy. I'm gunna jump in the shower."_ I winked at her and grabbed the cloths Alice laid out. She blew me a kiss.

"_Well hurry up were all going to breakfast and I'm starving." _I just laughed and went into the restroom.

I got out the shower still thinking of how good it felt to wake up to Isabella's laugh. Laughing at how its only been two days and we already almost got caught. I walked out in my towel on purpose. I knew Isabella would melt if she saw me. I heard Alice and her talking in her room. So I went over there.

"_Hey Ali Cat, are you sure that's what you want me to wear today?"_ I was cleaning my ear with a q-tip. Isabella's eyes locked on me and I though my head up to her and smiled. (wording)

"_God Em put some cloths on. Yes that's what I want you to wear to breakfast."_ Isabella was trying not to stare it was great. At least I know I wasn't the only one who had a hard time controlling myself. She was biting her bottom lip and looking from me to the floor.

"_Oh ok Alice just checking." _

"_Emmett I'm going to die of starvation if you don't hurry the hell up. No one wants to see you in a towel so go."_ I looked at Isabella and laughed.

"_Geez sorry you guys I'll hurry up." _I finished getting ready and went down stairs to my waiting family.

"_You guys ready I'm starving."_ They all pretty much rolled there eyes.

"_Why are you always the last one up Emmett, fuck."_ Edward was impatience this morning.

"_Because I can, nerd. Now who's going with who?" _

"_Well Edward is coming with us, Jasper and Alice are taking his car and you and Izzy can go with who ever you want."_ I knew she wouldn't want to ride with Edward; and I wanted some alone time with her even for a few minutes. So I need to come up with an excuse fast.

"_Umm well I think Isabella and I should take my truck we have to pick up your guys gift anyway. Right Izzy?"_ She looked surprised but her smile was smug.

"_Yes we should get it after we eat._"

"_Well that's all settled lets go." _My dad walked out first looking at me with a suspicious eye. Edward followed I smiled big at him her gave me a dirty look.

"_Your are going to get us caught Mr."_ Isabella blurted out as soon as both are doors were shut. I chuckled.

" _Well don't look so tempting and I wouldn't have to touch you all the time."_ I backed out and she started to laugh.

"_Touch? Em you had me pined under you and were about to kiss me." _

"_You don't like my kisses?" _

"_You know I love them and what was up with the towel?"_ I smirked over at her.

" _I forgot you were there." _She sighed

"_You're impossible."_ She reached out for my hand I took it and kissed it.

"_So how did you sleep last night?"_ She leaned her head against the seat.

"_I was sleeping fine until you dropped my hand and left me."_ She pouted her lip.

"_Yea me too but you know we have to be secret lovers right now, right?" _

"_Yea I know it was my idea, I just didn't think it would be so hard not to touch you." _

"_Yea I hear you on that baby doll."_

We got to the restaurant before everyone else.

"_Table for 7"_ I asked the hostess. "_I love Ihop!" _I rubbed my stomach and looked at Isabella.

"_Yea I know yo love it, fatty." _I pulled I piece of her hair.

"_Who you calling fat?"_ She just laughed and looked at me up and down. _"Yea you like my fat though don't you?"_ I looked over and wiggled my eye brows. She laughed.

"_Did you get our table?"_ Jasper came in looking as hungry as I felt.

"_Yea she said it would be five minutes."_ The rest of the family came in. We were finally seated. Isabella sat in between Jasper and me. Expect for the dirty looks Edward kept throwing around It was a good breakfast.

"_I'm so happy you all came. I know its been a little tense around the house but I'm glad you guys are all coming together."_ Mom almost looked like she was going to cry as she looked at all of us.

"_Mom, were all family here. I know I in particular made some mistakes but I think right now would be a good time to apologize. Isabella I am so sorry the way things happened between us I truly am and Jasper, I'm sorry for making things uncomfortable for you. Mom, Dad I'm sorry for dividing the house hold. I learned from my mistakes. I hope you can all for give me._" What a bullshit apology. I could here the fake-ness behind each fuck word.

"_Edward thank you for that. I'm glad I got all my kids back."_ Fucking shit she bought it. I looked at Isabella and Jasper. I could tell he didn't buy it either.

"_Edward it just want you to know that I forgive you for everything you ever did to me. But I'll never forget. And maybe we could be friends one day. Esme I love you! You have been my mother for so long now and I never said thank you. I don't know what Jasper and I would have done with out you guys."_ I smiled at Isabella and squeezed her leg under the table as a sing of support. Edward rolled his eyes.

" _Izzy I love you to. Now I got a lot of things to get ready for tonight so we should get going."_ Jasper grabbed the check and argued with my dad about paying, while they did that I went and paid. I gave my mom and sister a hug.

"Well see you guys in a bit, come on Izzy" Edward watched us out the door.

Isabella didn't say anything when she got in the truck. I pulled out thinking of something to say to her but she started before I could.

"_What a prick, that was so fake. Edward is so fake." _I laughed. _"I mean I think im the only one in this family who really knows him. It makes me sick." (who is talking here Izzy or Emm. If it is Izzy we can leave it where it is. If it is Emm they we need to out it on a different line.)_ I stopped laughing. She was really upset about it.

"_Babe just forget about him he is going to blow his cover one day. When that day comes we can laugh at him."_ I grabbed her hand she moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"_What gift do we need to pick up?" _

_That was just a cover to get you alone. I already got it."_ She put her hand around my waist.

"_You're so clever sometimes Emmett."_ I put an arm around her.

"_Sometimes Babe I'm clever all the time." _She laughed a weak laugh. She was here with me but her mind was some were else. I wish I knew what else Edward had done to her. Then again if I did I might have to kill him so better I don't know.

I stopped the truck and looked down Isabella had fallen asleep.

"_Baby-doll wake up."_ I whisper in her ear while moving a pieces of hair out of her face. She stretched.

"_Why did you let me fall asleep?"_ She looked up at me with tired eyes. I smiled. She looked out the windshield and her eyes grow wide.

"_Em were are we?"_ She opened her door and step out. I let her taken in the sight for a few minutes. She made her way over to me.

" _Do you remember when you told me that the beach was your special place were all your worries wash away?"_ she nodded

"_Well this is my special place all my worries melt away when I'm here. No one can find me here. Well except now you could" _I inhaled a deep breath. We were at a look out point I found years ago when I got my first heart brake. I drove around for hours until I came here. It was up a huge hill and were we were you could look out and see the whole town. I never ran into anyone here so I called it my lookout. As far as I knew no one knew it existed. I leaned against my truck and Isabella walked up to me wrapping her arms around me.

_"It means a lot to me for you to show me this._" I pulled her close. And kissed the top of her head. _"Well you mean a lot to me. Period."_

We sat there for awhile and talked about all kinds stuff. I told her how I found this place, and about how Angelica broke my heart. She told me how she came to find the beach as her special place. She had went there the day her parents were killed in a car wreck. That was about a year before we had moved in down the street. Jasper did everything he could to keep them together and in that house. Other wise who knows were they would have ended up. She was 16 at the time and Jasper was about to turn 19. They let him have custody of her since she was already to old to be fostered. As soon as my mom herd there story from Jasper her motherly instincts took over and they were part of the family. I know that knowing that Alice is the same age as Isabella I should have protested more to her and Jasper being together but he really is a good guy. I knew they were right for one another. Plus we had become best friends. He asked for mine and my fathers permission to ask her out. Only a good guy would do that. They have been together for almost 3 years now. They started dating about 6 months after Edward and Isabella.

"_Em we should get going there going to wonder were we are at." _Isabella was in front of me with her back pressed against me looking at the view. I had my arms wrapped around her waist. I kissed her neck. And she turned around and locked her arms around my neck. She locked into my eyes. I always lost myself in her eyes. I bent down slowly until our lips met. This kiss was different from all the other kisses. This kiss was powerful. I gently parted her lips with mine. She lightly sweep her tong along my bottom lip. Granting permission, this kiss was less eager as before. My knees locked and I leaned further back on the truck bringing her with me. She stopped and looked away taking a deep breath. She looked back in to my eyes. For a minute I really for got to breath. That was the kiss that pushed me over the edge. It made me hopelessly irrevocably and unconditionally in love with her.

"_Babe breath."_ she reminded me. I took in a sharp breath. and nodded

" _Yea we should go baby. Mom is probably wondering were we are." _I still didn't take my eyes off her. She blushed. She let go of me and opened the truck door. I still stood there. Watching her. I made sure my knees worked and I got in the truck. Taking her hand once I was backed out and on the road. The way back Isabella was flipping though the stations.

"_So what did you get your mom and dad anyway?"_ I smiled.

"_A vacation. They haven't really had time alone in awhile so I got them a weekend Cruz trip" _she looked at me and smiled

"_I'm impressed that was very thoughtful"_ I shrugged

" _I try. Did you get them anything? You could put your name on mine if you want." _

"_Do yo really think I'm of thoughtless Emmett. I did get them something. Its kind of for them and well kind of for you."_ She shied away looking out the window. I was a little confused.

" _So your not going to tell me what it is?"_ she smiled  
_"No you can wait and see."_

"_I can't wait then."_

We got home and she went inside to help set up. I help my dad move stuff around. There were people in and out of the house. There was a big tent being set up outside in the back. There were going to be about 100 people coming for dinner. I kept busy for the most part.

"_Emmett. Edward. Can you guys go out side and help set up tables." _Why my dad had to ask us to work together I don't know. We never really did get along. Even before Isabella. Were completely opposite of each other. Today I would but our differences aside. We went to set up table not really talking. We were almost done and he had to open his fucking mouth.

"_So you and Isabella are getting kind of close and to be honest I don't like it."_ shit here we go,

"_You don't have a choice in it. I was friends with her before you." _

"_You weren't friends with her. You were friends with her brother. You guys never hung out the way you do now. Just because I'm not with her doesn't mean you could chill with her. I still have feeling for her and one day when the times right well get back together."_

"_I hate to brake it to you Edward but she is long over you. You don't have any control over her so back off."_ I was getting pissed of. Who dose he think he is. She is her own person she will do as she pleases. She told me how she felt about Edward so I wasn't worried. But he might be a problem. _"Emmett I see how you look at her I know you want to fuck her and it better not happen Mom and Dad will be disgusted with her. Think about it. She fucked both their sons, she will labeled as a whore. You don't want that do you?"_ It took all my strength not to beat the shit out of him.

"_Edward I'm warning you, do not start problems for anyone, you fucked up with her, and just so you know we are nothing but friends. LEAVE. HER. ALONE. You have done enough."_ He laughed.

"_That bitch is lying whatever she told you she is lying."_ that sent a red flag up. She hasn't told me anything, I was only talking about him and Laruen. I glared at him he walked away shaking his head.

I was shaking with Anger. I wanted to use him as a punching bag so bad I was going to lose it. I didn't believe for a second mom and dad would think that way of Isabella if I told them how I felt, but I had a feeling that Edward would manipulate them in one way or another. I went into the garage and started hit the punching bag. I could feel someone standing behind me but I didn't stop. When I did I herd Alice.

"_What was Edward saying to you?"_ I didn't turn around.

"_Nothing it doesn't matter." _

"_It was enough to send you in her to beat the bag like it was him. I saw how mad you got. Emmett you could talk to me."_ I flipped around.

"_He is just a fucking pieces of shit jerk of ok. He has no idea what he is talking about. He thinks he fucking knows everything. You should of heard what he said about Isabella. He has no right; she is a good girl."_ Alice walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"_He is a jerk Em, don't let it bug you I know you and Isabella are good friends and she is a good girl, whatever he said just let it go for now. It's mom and dads day they don't need you two beating on each other."_ I put my thumb and index finger on my eyes and pressed on them. She was right I need to calm down he didn't know what he was talking about.

"_Look I'm going over to Jazz for a bit call me if you guys need anything."_

"_That's a good idea Em, I'll be over there soon to get ready with Izzy." _I didn't say anything I just walked away. The door was open so I walked in. Jazz was there watching the football game. I fell back in the couch and we watched the game not talking. I guess he could see I was stressed out cause he got up and got me a beer. Jasper knew how I worked. If I wanted to talk about it I would bring it up. So he didn't ask any questions. He left me alone with my thoughts. I knew it was going to be hard to be with Isabella. I knew people would ask questions and rumors would start but I didn't think Edward would be the one to start with me. Who was I kidding he would be the first one, she is his ex. Even though he left her and hurt her I knew he would be upset if he ever found out about us. Would people really look at Isabella for being with her ex's brother as a whore? I had a lot to think about and today wasn't the day to do it. I was already to far in with her. The drama will happen either way, I needed to figure a way to make this work for her sake. Fuck he was a prick. Mom And Dad wouldn't think that of her. At least I was hoping they wouldn't that would brake her heart. I can't be the reason she gets hurt by the whole family. Fuck I should have walked away when I had the chance. No I cant think like that either. I would have to be there for her. I needed to talk to her about the risk of us being together, and let her decide if she still wants to do this. I made my decision already when I went to the center. My heart was hers. As if on cue she walked in with Alice. She half smiled at me. Alice pulled Jasper up stairs to show him his outfit for tonight.

"_You looked upset earlier. Are you ok?"_ I was now that she was in front of me. We needed to talk but not today.

"_Yea I'm fine Edward was just annoying me."_ she smiled

"_Oh ok."_ I walked up to her and put my hand on her face rubbing her check with my thumb.

"_I'm ok now, but you got to get ready and I'm sure there is something I got to do at the house. See you soon."_ I kissed her forehead and walked home. Fuck tonight was going to be a long ass night I could already feel it. Everything was being taken care of so I went to my room and put some music on. I cleaned up a little bit trying to pass the time before I had to get ready. I laid on my bed and started to read though my text messages. I don't know why but the ones from Izzy always made me smile. They were simple and didn't say much but at the same time said a whole lot about how she felt.

"_Emmett you almost ready son people are starting to arrive."_ I opened my door and my dad was standing there looking all pimped out.

"_Dang Pop, Mom better keep an eye on you tonight."_ He laughed.

"_Your looking pretty sharp your self. Need help with the tie?" _

"_No I just waiting last minute to put it on. I hate ties."_ Tonight was a formal dinner. Even if it was in our back yard.

"_Well your mother wants everyone down stairs to great every one so get a move on it."_

"_Sure thing dad ill be there soon."_ I put my tie on and took a look in the mirror. Izzy is going to be all over me tonight I looked sexy. I walked down stairs and started to greet people. I didn't even know half of the people but they all seemed to know me. I was getting bored already. I walk out side and had the wind knocked out of me. Isabella stood across the room next to my sister and she looked breath taking. She wore a long burgundy dress with no straps. It fit her perfectly. It fit nice and tight around all her curves and the flowed loosely from her hips down. Her hair was half up half down in wavy curls. She saw my from cross the way and smiled. It made her look even more beautiful if that was possible. I walked over them.

"_Well Well Well don't you two look breath taking. I might have to stand by and be a body guard tonight." _

"_Thanks Em you look good to, were is Jasper?"_ I was trying as hard not to look at Isabella afraid I could get stuck staring at her.

"_I'm not sure I haven't seen him yet."_Alice went to search for him.

"_Isabella you have no idea how amazing you look right now."_ She blushed

"_Thank you Emmie. You look breath taking as well."_ I laughed.

"_Yea you better keep an eye on me panties are dropping left and right."_She laughed and pushed me then walked away to my mom. Jasper strolled up next to me.

"_I hate this things." _He hard a uncomfortable look on his face.

" _Yea me to; but what can we do?"_ he rubbed his neck.

" _Have a beer. " _I laughed we walked over to the open bar.

" _I'm sticking with you tonight fool. Just so you know." _I looked over at him and raised an eye brow _"no problem. We got to keep an eye on the girls. Do you see how this old ass men are looking at them."_ We stood by the bar bullshiting until it was time for dinner. We took our seats. I was kind of upset that my mom placed Isabella between her and Alice and me in between Edward and my dad. Jasper at least got to sit next to Alice. I didn't talk much during dinner. I ate in peace. trying to avoid eye contact with my fuck head brother. I looked around at the different tables. My cousin James was eye fucking Isabella. I'm not sure he knew who she was. They never meet before. I thought dinner would never end, I was relieved we I saw the waiters picking up the plates. Finally maybe we could have some fun tonight. There was a dj setting up. I haven't danced in awhile so I was kind of excited. Plus I wanted to see Isabella's moves. I never got a chances to really see her dance. She was to young to go to the clubs with us. Her and Alice usually stayed home. When we went to parties her and Edward never danced unless it was a formal dance. My dad tapped his glass to make a toast. After everyone one settled down he began

"_Esme you are the love of my life. These past 25 years have flown by with you at my side, you make everyday of my life special and unique. Here is to 25 more beautiful years, with a whole lot more memories to fill. I love you Dear. Happy Anniversary Love."_ Short and sweet that was my dad. A couple more people had made a toast to my parents. Alice and Isabella got up and walked away some were. I was tapping my foot anxiously. I wanted to get up and see were the girls went. After I few more toasts the mic turned on.

"_Good evening everyone."_ everyone turned there attention to the voice by the dance floor. I sat up straight when I realized it was Isabella. Jasper sat up as well. And my mom and dad looked confused.

"_Esme, Carlise I just wanted to say you guys mean the world to me, you both have shown my brother and I so much love. You welcomed us into your family with open arms without even really knowing us. As a family we have gone though a lot of ups and downs. I don't think I ever properly said thank you."_ Her voice was kind of braking of. She looked nerves and like she was about to cry.

" _Esme you have been my mother for so long now. You scolded me when I needed it and lent me a shoulder to cry on when I needed one. Your whole family means so much to me. I just wanted you to know that. And I wanted to share something every close to me today for your anniversary. I never told anyone this well other then Jasper but My mother and Father always said I sang before I talked. It was something I shared with my mom. After their death I was very broken, and felt very alone. I swore I'd never sing again it was to personal and it brought up to many memories. Your family has fixed that in me. I'm no longer broken and alone. It took me awhile to realize that. After our recent incident I know now that you guys are truly my family."_ Her voice still shook. My mom was crying. Even Jasper looked a little chocked up. I knew one thing she never talked about was her parents so I knew it was hard for her. She took a few breaths.

"_Carlisle, Esme I love you both very much and I wanted to give you something personal tonight and dear from my heart, I hope you enjoy it. Happy anniversary!"_

Some music started to play. Coming in slowly the light dimmed and she stepped out on to the dance floor. My mouth feel open as soon as she sang the first word. We were all standing. I looked over at Jasper he looked more shocked then any of us. I felt bad cause his eyes were really watery. My dad put his arm on his shoulder and we all watched in aww as Isabella sang the sweetest song I ever herd.

~*~*~

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

The risk that I'm takin'

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

~*~*~

Alice came up from behind us and pulled mom and dad out to the dance floor before the song finished. The song faded out and a new song came in. It was AT LAST, the song my mom and dad danced to at their wedding. She sang to them as they danced. I was so impressed. I went and stood by the dance floor not really sure how my face looked. She looked over at my and winked. When she finished everyone was standing clapping and cheering. A few people were whistling it sounded like we were at a stadium. My all of us rushed over to her hugging her.

"_Isabella that was just beautiful. Your mother would have been proud!"_ My mom had her in a tight hug, crying. Then my dad hugged her and thanked her. Jasper grabbed her

"_You sounded just like Mom."_ A tear fell; normally I would have made fun of him but I knew it was a deep moment so I let it slide. As everyone said their peace to her I waited for my turn she turned to me and smiled. She still had a few tears.

"_So what did you think?" _I gave her a bear hug.

"_Oh My God.. Your sounded so amazing are you kidding me? I'm shocked and amazed and oh my god."_ She laughed and hugged me again.

"_The first one was a song my Mom wrote for my Dad I swore I'd never sing it unless I meant it. And well when ever I kiss you I always hear my mom singing this song. I feel like you have saved me and woke me up. You're my Angle."_ I didn't know how to responded to that I just looked at her. Speechless. I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't.

_"Don't worry we can umm talk about it later." _I nodded. Jasper and Alice came over.

"_I'm still socked Sis, that was crazy and perfect I'm so proud of you."_ Jasper though his arm around her.

"We all are." Alice was talking but looking some were else. I looked up followed her eyes.

That's when I spotted them. Edward was walking in with Laruen.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_ I didn't mean to say it out loud. They all looked back Jasper dropped his arm off Isabella.

"_Hey its no big deal. Let him have her. Let just have fun. No drama tonight." _We all looked at Isabella.

"_Yea that's right no drama lets dance."_ Alice took Jasper's hand and they went to the dance floor. Izzy started to walk away but I caught her hand.

_"You sure your ok with her being here?"_ she tilted her head to the side.

"_Em I got you right? Why would I care about them?"_ She had a good point, plus it made me feel good. Edward was making him self look like an ass. So we went and danced for hours. We had a few drinks and just had a good time. Izzy was even teaching my mom some dance moves. It was a great night after all. No one seemed to care about of close we were while dancing. We all took turns dancing with my mom. And Isabella and Alice each had a slow dance with my dad. We laughed a lot and just had a good time. I didn't even notice Edward was there. People started to leave around 11. The dj was packing up and we decided to go inside. It was a long day and it was getting cold out. I don't know about Isabella and Alice but I know Jasper and I were pretty drunk. I went back outside to grab my jacket and ran into Edward in the kitchen on my way back in.

"_Didn't I tell you to back off of Isabella?"_ Edward was almost yelling at her. I stepped in then.

"_Shut the fuck up Edward. She isn't your girlfriend anymore anyway so why don't you back off?" _

"_It doesn't matter. I said to stay away from her and you have been glued on her all night." _

"_Again Edward SHUT THE FUCK UP."_ I was drunk and I have a short temper to begin with and even shorter when I'm drunk.

"_Edward you're just mad because you realized you fucked up and now its too late." _

"_Fuck you Emmett stay away from her."_ He stepped up to me I was about to hit him.

"_Knock it off you two." _Izzy stepped in between us.

_"Edward whats your problem with me and Emmett being friends?" _

"_Because it looks wrong Isabella. You guys are to close! even though we are not together you are mine."_ I was about to say something but Izzy raised her hand for me to stop and looked Edward in the eye.

_"I'm an not your property Edward. We are broken up and you have no say in who I am friends with or who I talk to. Do you hear me?" _

"_Isabella are you fucking my brother?"_ She slapped him. He looked at her like was going to hit her back but he knew better.

"_Edward I am not FUCKING your brother but even if I was it dose not concern you. I'll be with who ever I want. You need to stop worrying about me and your brother and start worry about why your girlfriend is outside flirting with your cousin."_

"Shut up bitch!" All three of us looked over to see Lauren standing there with her hand on her hip. _"Lauren this doesn't concern you right now."_ Edward had some nerve this did concern her. He is over here acting like he is still with Isabella and his girlfriend is watching it. I had to laugh.

"_When are you going to tell your family that I am pregnant?"_ WOW I didn't see that one coming. Izzy whipped back around to Edward.

"YOUR HAVING A BABY WITH HER? YOU BARLEY KNOW HER!" Izzy was even madder now. But I thought she didn't care about them. So why was she freaking out. That got me mad. It was like she was lying to me this whole time maybe she did have feeling for him.

"_Isabella it's just she is suitable for it. Her goals weren't as big as yours." _

"_EDWARD CULLEN HOW COULD YOU. YOU KNEW HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME YOU KNEW HOW I FELT AND YET YOU CONVINCED ME OTHER WAY. JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE A BABY WITH SOME SLUT YOU BARLEY KNOW." _I was lost I had no idea what they were talking about. She punched him in the face this time and I pulled her out of the way in time for him to miss slapping her. He hit me instead and that's when I lost it. We started beating the shit out of each other. Next thing I knew I was pushed against a wall with my face being pressed into it. People were yelling.

"Are you gong to knock it off." Who knew my dad had so much strength.

"Yea I'm fine let go of me." I turned around everyone was looking at us. My mom was arguing with Jasper now.

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE KNOCK IT OFF WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" My dad never yelled. So I knew he was pissed off. I looked around and Isabella was gone. Alice pointed at the door. I took off after her. I didn't want to be yelled at for shit I didn't even start. I ran outside to her house. Her car was gone. So I ran back into the house and grabbed my keys. The first place I went to was the beach but she wasn't there. I sat there waiting for awhile and trying to comperhend what just happened. Did she still have feelings for him. I couldn't deal with it if she did. but why would she lie to me. Fuck I needed to talk to her. She wasn't picking up her phone. Or answering my messages. What if she got in an accident. I started to drive around. My mom called me.

"_Yea"_ I was worried and I shouldn't have been rude to her but I was confused.

"_Have you found Izzy yet?"_

"_No. Mom it wasn't our fault..." She cut me off._

"_I know son they caught the whole thing on tape." I forgot they hired a camera to video tape tonight. They did that for all the big days. 25 years was a big thing. _

"_Mom I don't know were she could have gone. The one place I figured she would have gone to she isn't there I"m going to keep looking will you call me if she shows up?"_

"_Of course and be careful you have been drinking?" _

"_Yea ma. I will. I should get off the phone love you."_ I hung up and drove over to the youth center but there were no cars. I went back to the beach but she still wasn't there. I drove around for hours. Then it hit me. I knew exactly were she went. How could I forget it. I speed up and raced over to my spot. I was right she was there sitting on the hood of her car.

I walked up to her slowly. My heart was in my stomach. This could end badly for me.

_"I thought you would never come." she whipped away some tears. _

"_I have been looking everywhere for you. I've been at the beach waiting for you."_

"_I thought you would be upset and come straight here" _I chuckled lightly. She moved over and padded her hood for me to come next to her. I got up and laid down looking at the stars.

"_I'm sorry I freaked out Emmett. I could imagine what your thinking right now and your wrong." "How could you know what I'm thinking? I'm not thinking anything." _

"_Em I acted like I still had feeling for him and I don't. Its just there is something you need to know about Edward and me. Something know ones knows. Something I'm ashamed of." _I sat up and looked at her.

"_You can tell me anything Isabella." _She sat up. A tear fell

"_I know Em, ok look I'm just going to come out and say it."_ She took a deep breath and looked away from me. I could tell what ever it is its big. She looked truly ashamed of her self.

"_About a year ago…….. I got pregnant and long story short Edward made me get an abortion."_ tears started to pour out her eyes. I was stunned. I couldn't move.

"_I didn't want to but he wouldn't let it go until I did it. I just got mad that he doesn't know her and their having a baby and we were together for two years and he made me kill mine."_ I stared of into space. I could not believe my fucking brother could do that. Isabella was still crying. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. I just held her there wasn't nothing I could say to fix how she felt. She cried for another hour. Finally when she calmed down we started to talk.

"_Do you think I'm a horrible person for doing it?" _I looked deep into her eyes

"_No I think you did what you thought you need to do and I know how Edward can manipulate people into doing what he wants."_

"_I hate myself for letting him get to me the way he did."_ I sat there and just listened to her. She told me everything that scum bag did to her. She told me how he would pretty much force her into three sums, he would tell her either she joined or he would fuck them behind her back, she told me how he put down everything about her. Which I had already figured that out. She was only taking the class she was taking because he thought they were appropriate. She didn't even want to become a accountant. Edward was a real piece of shit bigger then I had thought. We sat there for hours just talking. We watched the sun rise. Well she watched it rise I watched her. Even with puff eyes and runny make up she still looked perfect to me.

"_Baby I bet everyone is still up and worried about us we should go. I would call them but I was calling you so much my phone died."_ she laughed.

"_I didn't even bring mine."_ I helped her off the hood and gave her a big hug. And a small kiss. She looked at me concerned.

"_I still think we should tell anyone about us, especially with last night there is too much to deal with."_ I put my index finger under her chin to force her to keep looking at me.

"_Look I'm ready to tell them when ever you are ok if you want to wait then so be it we will wait ok. Don't worry about us, no matter what anyone says it will be you and me. Even if its against the world."_ She gave me a hug and kissed my neck.

"Come on I follow you down." I opened her door and we went home to deal with the mess we left behind.

!!!!!!!!

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. The song is ****'Halo by: Beyonce'**** . Please review. Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

When we pulled up Jasper and my Dad ran outside. Isabella was walking on the grass And Jasper ran up to her and tackled her to the ground hugging her.

"_Damn it Izzy I was so worried about you. I though you crashed your car, I though I lost you like mom and dad. Don't ever do that again!"_ He was shouting at her hugging her not letting her get up. I couldn't help but laugh a little. My dad came up to me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"_You're a good kid Emmett."_ He looked back at her. _"I'm glad you found her. Did you get to talk to her."_ I sighed and nodded.

"_Yea Dad. I think you Izzy mom and Edward should talk."_

"_Yea well your mother and I saw the whole thing on tape. Edward should never have acted like that. I cant believe he has that….that girl pregnant. Your mother is torn up about it"_ I nodded. Jasper walked over with Izzy. Who now had grass stains all over her dress.

"_Isabella dear I'm so glad your ok. Come on Esme and Alice are asleep up stairs we were all worried about you."_ She hugged my dad

"_I'm sorry I just needed to get away and clear my head." _

"_I understand a lot happened last night."_

"_Emmett thank you so much for looking for her. I wouldn't know were to start. I'm glad you guys are good friends."_ Jasper put his hand out for me to shack. I grabbed it then pulled him into a hug.

"_Hey that's what friends are for. Were family anyway, you look like hell though."_ He laughed.

"_Yea your look tore up too."_ We went inside and everyone was hovering over Isabella. My mom walked over to me and smacked the back of my head.

"_What happened to your phone, Emmett!"_ I rubbed my head.

"_It died Ma geez sorry."_ She smirked and hugged me. I looked around and didn't see Edward thank god cause after all the new information I would have snapped again.

"_Ok ok everyone had a long night and I'm sure Izzy and Emmett didn't sleep. So lets get some sleep and will talk about this later."_ My dad helped and exhausted looking Isabella up. he looked at me with a serious face.

"_We will talk about this."_ I nodded. Jasper put his arm around Isabella. I didn't want to go to bed unless it was with her. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I waved goodbye and started to walk up the stairs. _"Emmett?" _I turned around and Jasper was standing in the door way. _"Umm Izzy wants you."_

I went down stairs and walked out side to her. She was rubbing her eyes,

"whats up IzzyB"

"_I was thinking maybe you can ask your dad if it would be ok for you to come sleep at my house I told jasper I didn't really want to be alone right now and I know he gets uncomfortable laying with me. He says its weird. I'm his sister were not supposed to cuddle."_ I laughed.

"_I cuddle with Alice all the time" _

"_yea I know but he is weird like that. Anyway do you think anyone would think weird if you came and stayed with me."_ I smiled big.

"_I doubt it but ill ask if that makes you more comfortable."_ I went inside and knocked on my Mom and Dad's door.

"_Come in."_ my mom called. They were already laying down.

"_umm Dad I know we you said will talk about this later but umm look Isabella told me a lot of stuff tonight and she dosnt really want to be alone would you guys think its wrong if I went and laid with her for awhile?"_ My mom smiled. And my dad laughed

"_Son we know you guys are just friends and it understandable don't worry about it. I know she feel comfortable with you so that would be a good idea. As long as Jasper is ok with it."_

"_Yea I think it was his idea. Ok well good night then or good morning love you guys."_ I shut the door and meet Alice, Jasper and Isabella outside.

We all changed, Jasper gave me some basketball shorts and a shirt so I didn't have to go back home and change I was laying in Izzy's bed already when she finally came in. She took a shower she was kind of dirty. She shut the door behind her and crawled in bed with me.

"_I have been wanting to do this for so long now."_ she looked at me confused.

"_I mean cuddle and fall asleep with you dork."_ She giggled and laid all the way down.

"_Yea I know."_ She was so tired she was barlly talking. I was wide awake tho. I opened me arm for her to lay on my chest. She snuggled close to me I put my arm around her arm and in the matter of minutes I could tell she was sleep. I stayed awake for awhile watching her steady breathing. It calmed me down and helped me fall asleep.

When I woke up Isabella and I were both on our side she was still on my shoulder. I had both my arms wrapped around her and she had one had holding my arm. My face was pertty much in her neck. I inhaled her sent and trying to burn this moment into my brain for ever. I herd the door crack open and I picked my head up. Alice laughed. _"You look to comfortable there Emmett."_ I unwrapped my arms and got up.

"_I always sleep with you like that Pixy."_ she shrugged

"Yea true." We walked out and shut the door as quitly as we could. "Were is Jasper?"

"_Still asleep he didn't sleep at all last night he was a wreck I only fell asleep cause Dad had me lay down with Mom. She and Edward really got into it." _

"_Yea what happened?" _We went into the kitchen and got some water and sat at the table.

" _Well she walked in on the last part about Laruen being pregnant and saw how he almost hit Izzy. She was telling laruren to leave but Edward wouldn't let her go. Then Edward started on about how you picked a fight with him because you were jealous. I guess the camera guys over herd and told mom he caught the whole thing. She went off on him. I never seen her that mad. Edward left with Laruen. Dad said if he did then he could move out. Edward fliped him off and took off. Of course I'm cutting out a lot but that's pretty much what happened. After she was so worried about everyone and crying Dad told me to go up stairs and lay down with her._"

"_Wow what a fucking mess. I guess they finally see what we have been saying for years huh? Edward is not their perfect Angle huh?"_ we both started to laugh

"_Whats so funny?"_ Isabella walk in rubbing her eyes. Still red from crying.

"_Member when I __told you one day Edward would get caught being fake and we will all laugh well that day came way sooner then we thought." _I handed her my water bottle, Alice laughed.

"_You guys looked so cute earlier all hugged up and warm."_ Izzy turned around and looked at Alice with wide eyes. Alice laughed.

"_I'm just saying I know your only friends but that was a Kodak moment. Emmett used to cuddle with me but after he found out I wasn't a virgin he wont do it anymore."_ I looked up at her.

"_It just feels wrong, your not innocent anymore. That's why I get when Jasper says he can't cuddle with you Izzy."_ She smirked.

"_He never did even when I was innocent."_ When Alice wasn't looking Izzy shot me a glare and turned around. I was kind of confused why would she be mad. but before I could think about it. Jasper walked it. _"Fuck its already 3! I can't believe we sleep that long." _

"_it was a long night fool."_ Alice looked at her phone.

"_Well Dad and Mom are ready to talk when ever we are."_ we all looked at Isabella.

"_Emmett before we go over can I talk to you for a minute? Do you guys mind?"_ They shock there heads and we went up stairs. As soon as I shut the door she punched me.

"_Oww what did I do?"_

"_That was for not being here when I woke up."_ I smiled then put on a puppy dog face.

"_I'm sorry baby come here?"_ I pulled her for a hug and we feel on the bed.

"_Is that what you wanted to talk about?"_ she moved so she was sitting on me

"_No look, I don't want to go into as much detail as we did last night about everything. And please keep Jasper from killing Edward. Your Mom has dealt with enough."_ I pulled her down by her shoulders. _"Don't worry babe I got you. I'll follow your lead just I don't snap your fingers if you need help." _She jumped up and laughed ok. Well lets get it over with.

We walked into the family room. Were Edward and laruren both sat. along with my mom and dad. The four of us sat across from them. Jasper held Isabella's hand for support. I was fighting with my self to not jump at Edward and give him a bigger black eyes.

"_So this is how this is going to work. No ONE will interupt anyone. No yelling no hitting. Were all adults here. Isabella, we all saw the whole thing on tape last night. I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for Edwards actions. You acted as I would have expected anyone to act in that situation. Emmett your lost your temper, I know you are close with Isabella but you know how your mother and I feel about violence but with Edward attempting to strike Isabella" _He looked back at Edward with a pissed off face. _"I can't say I wouldn't have hit him myself. Isabella I'm sorry if your still upset over your brake up with Edward and I know the news was shocking to us all. but you have to let it go now. There isn't anything any of us can do to change the fact that Edward will become a father in a few months. Do you have anything you would like to say? Right now is the time to get it all out."_

I looked over at Isabella she was looking down thinking.

"_Izzy its ok, no one is going to judge you. tell them what you told me." _

"_Em I don't think I can."_ I looked at my Mom and Dad who were both confused and concerned. I looked over and saw Edward sitting there with a smug smile.

"_Dad can you ask Edward and his Baby mama to leave for a minutes so Izzy can speak." _

"_No if its about me then I should be able to hear it."_ Fucking asshole. _"He is right Emmett. Izzy I'm sorry but if you have something to share it will have to be in front of us all."_ She took a deep breath and looked at me. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Spit it out already." Lauren's voice broke the silence.

"_You are not allowed to speak your only hear because that was how Edward agreed to be here."_ Way to go mom. We looked back at Izzy. _"Ok so February 9, 2007 two years of being with Edward" _I saw his face harden and his body tense up. When she started. I was on the edge of my seat ready to swing at him if I had to. _" I found out I was pregnant."_ My mom gasp everyone stayed silent. I got up and moved over to her. Jasper scooted over so I could sit next to her. He was staring at the floor.

"_It's ok Izzy keep going."_ She looked at me and nodded.

"_Edward wasn't to thrilled. Not like I was anyway. He said we weren't ready to be parents. And maybe he was right but I always believe if you have sex them you have responsibilities. He didn't think so. We fought about it for 3 weeks, I wanted it he didn't. Finally he broke me down and convinced me it was the only way. The next day he drove me to the clinic and even with my second doubts he made me have an abortion. He convinced me that everyone would be disgusted with me and that you all would hate me. Even you Jasper. He convened me you would walk away and I would be left alone with the baby._" Tears started to fall from her face. I quickly whipped them away. I looked around every one was speechless.

"_SHE IS LYING DAD I WOULD NEVER!"_ Edward jumped out of his seat and pointed at her.

"_EDWARD. SIT DOWN. NOW!"_ Dad was red in the face. My mom had her hand over her mouth, Izzy wouldn't look up. No one moved not even Lauren. My dad turned to Edward after awhile.

"_Edward say your piece with out yelling."_ I rolled my eyes how was he going to try and get out of this one.

"_Dad come on. If that was the case I wouldn't be here with Lauren sitting here right now. You raised me better then that, we are not ready to have a baby but I am manning up to it" _

"_Oh come on Edward why would she lie about that this shit?"_ I was getting angry again. I looked at my dad he stood there with a torn look on his face.

"_Isabella do you have proof._" She nodded yes still looking down. Edward stood up and started to walk away I got up and pushed him back.

"_Where you going Edward?"_

"_Edward sit back down"_ My mom was standing next to my dad.

"_Isabella go get me your proof please."_ My dad had spoken to her but had his eyes locked on Edward. My family was very much against abortions. We all herd how before me my mom had gotten pregnant and lost the baby. She always made us promises if anyone ever got pregnant we wouldn't kill it. Isabella got up and started to walk up stairs.

Edward jumped passed me toward the stairs I would have grabbed him but Jasper came out of no were and pushed him against the wall. My dad stood next to them allowing Jasper to keep his grip on him until Isabella was standing next to me again. She was holding a blank folder. My dad walked over to her and took it. He looked over a few papers in it and shock his head. He dropped the folder and grabbed Isabella in a hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." he was crying. I never ever seen my dad cry before.

I went and pulled my mom up into a hug she was cry too. Alice came over to my mom and I and Jasper disapered out the door after Edward. It didn't even register that Jasper would have went to kick his ass. Everyone was in shock. We even the jumped when we heard a window brake. My dad and I ran outside Jasper was beating the shit out of Edward. We stood there in shock for a minute, well my dad did anyway then finally he tried to brake them apart. I saw a lot of blood so I grabbed Jasper and was pushing him back. I never seen him so mad. Edward was on the ground and my dad was looking him over. Jasper was still cusing him out. Alice came over and was trying to calm him down. My dad ended up having to call for a ambulence. I didn't stay to watch I went inside and found Izzy on her knees crying.

I helped her up and hugged her.

"Izzy its ok now, everything is ok. No one is mad at you." She calmed down a little.

"I'm mad at me, I should have know your family wouldn't have turned there back on me like that. And ever Jasper! Whats wrong with me?" She started to sob in my chest.

"_Its not your fault. You were scared and he didn't help you ok. We all understand its ok."_ I didn't relize anyone was in the room. I herd foot steps and saw laruren walking out. I think I saw a few tears too.

My mom came in with a fierce look in her eye. I gave her a warning look I wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"_Isabella Whitlock you stand up this second."_ I looked at my mom carefully she eyed me back. Izzy stood up and looked at her. She took a deep breath and braced her self for the worst.

"_You stop your crying. No one here is mad at you. He tricked you into it. Whats done is done and we must move on. You are stronger then this. Pull your self together. I'm upset but at myself for you not feeling completely comfortable talking to me about that situation."_ Isabella was still looking down. My mom walked up to her.

"_Hey did you hear me. I said Stop those tears."_ Her tone was firm. Isabella wiped her eyes and stood up straight. She looked my mom in the eye.

"_I'm sorry. I know what happened to you before. I should have know better and I should have talked to you."_ My mom let out a sigh. Well now we know don't we. Izzy nodded.

"_Come here Hunny give me a hug."_ I sat down and relaxed put my head back. All this shit had me exhausted.

"_I told your father I would meet him at the hospital. He still is my son." _I opened my eyes and looked at her. She sounded tired too. _"Want me to go?"_ she shock her head. No.

"_Stay here with Isabella. Alice went for a drive with Jasper he is still upset" _she looked over at Isabella _"with Edward. I'll call you guys if we need you get something to eat." _I walked her out shut the door and locked it" I sat next to Izzy.

"_You ok Darling"_ she smiled

"_Yea thanks for being there for me."_ I laid down in her lap. She started to play with my hair. I turned the TV on. I was looking for something funny to watch. I stopped at a show called scrubbs. I loved this show it was comedy.

"_Are you hungry?"_ I looked up and wiggled my eye brows.

"_You ganna cook for me?"_

"_Ummm I was thinking about it."_ I looked up in to her eyes and she was looking down into mine.

"_Yea I'm kind of hungry" _

"_well what do you want to eat?"_ I looked back to the TV.

"I'll eat whatever you make, Babe."

"_Well I should cook for everyone I bet there all going to be hungry when they get home." _

"_Yea probably. My mom has a whole store in there but if you need something I can go to the store."_ I sat up so she could get up, then laid back down. I could here her searching for stuff in the kitchen. I knew she could cook I've had her cooking before plus my mom taught her a few things so I wasn't worried. I was no help in the kitchen I burned everything so I just let her be. I was dozing off when my phone rang. Jazz.

"_Whats up fool?"_

"_Hey Em is Izzy ok?"_

"_Yea she is fine where you at she is making dinner for everyone." _

"_Oh Alice and me decided to drive out to San Diego. Were going to get a room and chill. I don't want to be there when Edward gets home. I think I might snap again. We might just stay here for the weekend to clear our heads." _

"_Oh yea that's cool I guess. Um Isabella might take it wrong though." "Yea I know I'll talk to her right now. Hey do you think you can stay at my house with her till we get back? You can stay in the guest room." Today must be my lucky day. _

"_Yea I can do that no problem. Don't beat your self up over beating Edward up he deserved it." _

"_Yea, I know thanks Bro. We already called your Mom and Dad. They should be home in a few hours. Anyway can I talk to Izzy." _I got up I couldn't help but have a big smile when I walked in the kitchen, one because I probably get to spend the whole weekend with my girl and two when I walked in Isabella had some flour on her check and looked hot cooking me dinner.

"_Here Bad- Be. Bella its your brother."_ That was a close call. If I would have called her babe I'm sure he would have heard and that would raise some questions.I was looking around trying to figure out what she was making. There was egg flour meat. I decided to leave it as a surprise. I just hope it was a good surprise. She hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

"_So I guess your coming home with me." _She raised both her eye brows and smiled. I was leaning on the counter on my elbows.

"_Yea you know I need to guard the fort while Jasper tames his inner killer."_ She smirked.

"_Is that what they call it now a days."_ My face fell serious.

"_Not funny Isabella."_ she laughed.

"_Sorry, I had to say it."_ I was trying to hide my smile I couldn't stay made at her. Not while she was so happy.

"_So whats going on in here anyway."_ I pointed at the egg.

"_Whats going on is your getting out of the kitchen so I can work."_ I walked around to her. I don't want to leave. I keep walking up to her she keep stepping back. I backed her into the fridge. She was smiling. I put my hands on the fridge pinning her in.  
_"Your going to make me burn dinner."_ She tried to sound innocent.

"_I don't care I want desert."_ I pecked her lips. She was still smiling. I watched as her innocent smile turned into an evil grin.

"_Let me go Emmett."_ I shook my head no. Next thing I know she patted me face with flour. I pulled back in shock.

"_Did you really just...."_ I wiped my check. She was laughing so hard. She was holding the counter for support. _"you did. You smacked me with flour!"_ my tone was even shocked. I shook my head and walked away holding back my own laugh. Before I walked out I turned to her. _"Ok you won this time, but watch out I got you all weekend." _

"_Maybe."_ she called out to me.

I was sitting watching TV as patiently as I could. She walked in and looked at me.

"_Dinner is done."_ I jumped up.

"_Finally!"_ I went to walk in the kitchen.

"_Are you this impatient with your mom?"_ She pushed Me back.

"_Yes I'm hungry Baby, move please."_ I started to whine.

"_Hmm say the magic word." _

"_Ugh baaabbeeeee come on it smells so good."_ she looked at me.

_" I thought you wanted desert."_ She pushed her self on me using a mocking tone. I smiled a half smile.

"_Shit I'll have you for breakfast lunch and dinner everyday."_ she giggled as I put my hands around her hips and slowly pulled her to me. She grinded her self aginst me. I kissed her neck. Izzy let out a low moan as I kissed and sucked on her neck. The front door shut and I pushed her away. Isabella laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"_Were back!"_ My mom called out.

"_Something smells good."_ I was sitting on the couch

And my dad walked in in scrubs. He was the head surgen at the local hospital.

"_Hey dad Izzy made dinner."_ he sat next to me. I was sitting awkwardly with a pillow on my lap.

_"So how is Edward?_" I was trying to get my hard on to go down. Oh god this was so uncomfortable.

"_He has a broken nose and a fractured jaw. We had to give him 6 stitches on the left side of his head. He has a few bruises and some other cuts. He will live. He went to stay the night at What did you call her? His baby mama?"_ he laughed to him self.

"_Yea that's what I called her. So Jasper had to stay away for no reason then."_

"_I think he needed to get away and deal with it away from Izzy. He didn't want to make her feel worse then she already dose. Did he call you and arrange for you to stay at the house with Isabella?"_

"_huh yea we're ganna go over after we eat."_ he grabbed my shoulder.

"_I'm very proud at how you handled things. I know it was hard for you not to do what Jasper did. And I'm not mad that Jasper did what he did, I almost lost it."_ I pressed my lips and nodded my head.

"_Lets go eat."_ I looked at him.

"_Umm you go ahead I'm was looking for something real quick."_ As soon as he disapeard I got up and went to the restroom and waited till I cooled off. Five minutes later I joined every one at the table.

I sat down and looked around everything looked so good.

"_Isabella you remembered pork chops are my favorite."_ I was surprised. She smiled and her eyes light up.

"_Yea Em I remembered and you have been such a good friend I thought I would thank you."_

"_Hell yea this looks so good."_ My mom and dad laughed and we begin to eat. I had like three plates. She had extra thanks to the abstence of everyone else.

"_Oh man I'm stuffed. That was so good mom I'm sorry but I think your fired." _I looked over my mom had her eye brows raised. In a if your serious I'm ganna kick your butt look. So I blew her a kiss and rubbed my stomach.

"_Well Izzy you did a very nice job on dinner tonight."_ I knew my dad was thinking the same thing I was thinking. Those were the best dam pork chops and mashed potatoes in history ever.

"_Well not that I don't love having family time but I think were all beat and we should get going."_ I saw Izzy smirk from the corner of my eye. She knew what I was getting at.

"_Well don't forget to get your clothes and stuff. And how about we have dinner tomorrow?"_ I did not want to have dinner with them tomorrow I wanted as much alone time as possible with Isabella. I was searching for an excuse.

"_I have to work late tomorrow, Emmett and I were just ganna meet up for a quick dinner."_ Yes she read my mind.

"_Yea sorry Mom looks like you and dad have the whole house to your self's. Ugh go watch a movie or something."_ I caught where I was getting at so I had to redirect the answer. My dad thought it was funny.

"Oh ok well maybe Sunday then." I loved my mom she was so determined. I didn't know what she was going to do when we all moved out.

"_That's sounds like a plan mom. Come on Izzy mom could you clean up we got to go."_ She smacked me me in the back of the head. _"Emmett don't be so rude dang. Help clear the table at least."_ My mom and dad tried to hide there snickers but I herd them.

"_Ok Izzy I'll help but I swear you better have some ice cream with whipped cream at your house."_ She laughed cause I think she caught the double meaning after all out desert talk.

We helped cleaned up and then finally said good night and good bye. I grabbed my bag and we went over to her house. I felt like we were playing house. I liked the feel of it though. No one knew but us. I mean I would have thought someone would at least guess what was going on with us but no. Everyone was fine with the friend story. Even Alice after she seen the way I was cuddling with her. I mean we cuddled before but the way I was holding Izzy was way more intimate. They were all in for a huge surprise when they would find out. I know Isabella was worried abut it but I had a feeling everyone would be ok with it. but she was right there was to much going on to spring that on them too. So well wait till things go back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

"_So here we are. Alone in this big house, just you and me." _I put my bags down. And she wrapped her arms around me. _"Finally no one can interrupt us."_ she laughed in my neck and kissed it. That sent goose bumps all over.

"_You should have seen your face when your parents came home. Oh My God it was priceless." _I hugged her tighter giving her no wiggle room as she laughed.

"_Oh yea you thought that was funny. Do you know how awkward it was when my dad sat down trying to talk to me and I had a big ass hard on?" _That only made her laugh harder.

"_Your mom. Asked me what was wrong with you. She said you had the look.. on your face that you used to have when you would steal cookies."_ She was having hard time talking in between laughing and me squeezing her so I let her go. I looked at her laughing and after I thought about it I started to laugh. She was standing in the light and I noticed something on her neck.

"_Shit Izzy I left you a mark. Its small but I wonder if they saw it."_ She stopped laughing.

"_Shut up where?"_ She ran to a mirror. It was a light as pink but I know I left it.

"_Babe its ok it kind of looks like a mosquito bite."_ She glared at me.

"_They would have said something don't you think?"_ I nodded even tho I know they wouldn't have said anything. I've had some pretty dark ones before and they only ones to give me shit were my brother and sister.

"_Ok so anyway why don't you go take change in to some sweat and get comfortable. I'm going to take a quick shower then will pick a movie to watch ok?"_

"_Ok Boss see you when you come out."_ I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, I took the quickest shower I ever took. I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with Isabella. I got out and changed I was going to walk out shirtless but I thought maybe that was too much. So I put on an undershirt with my Nike sweats. I brushed my teeth and practically ran down stairs. She was in the kitchen getting a bowl of ice cream. I guess she didn't get my double meaning earlier she was so innocent sometimes. I loved that about her.

"_Whatcha doing baby?"_ I was right behind her. She didn't hear me come in and jumped up when she herd me behind her. She turned around

"_Fuck you scared me. What did you do just splash some water on your face?"_ I laughed.

"_I took a quick shower I missed you."_ She rolled her eyes.

"_Wanna share some ice cream."_

"_Yes I do sweetie. Did you pick out a movie?" _

"_No you could pick." _She sat on the couch and I went though there DVD collection. I smirked to my self when I saw the funniest movie ever made. And I knew it was one of her favorites.

"_What did you pick?" _

"_You'll see just watch."_ I put the movie in and sat next to Izzy and put my arm around her. She moved in close and feed me a spoonful of ice cream. She had her mouth full and snorted when she saw what movie I picked. I laughed at her. I never herd her do that before.

"_I love this movie Em its so funny." _

"_Yea I love this movie to that why I picked it we don't need no more drama."_ We finished out ice cream. I took the bowl to the kitchen and we laid down.

I didn't want to get up at the end of the movie I was to comfortable with her were I was. She went to get up and I held he down. She turned to face me.

"_Em we got to get up early we should get some sleep."_ I smiled with my eyes closed

"_shhh I'm sleeping."_ She pressed her lips into mine and licked my bottom lip. That woke me up. I kissed her back, I could never get enough of kissing her. She laughed and pulled away.

"_Your up now come on."_ I groaned and made my way up. I walked behind. Before we got to the stairs I spun her around and though her over my shoulder.

" _Come on Jane Tarzan sleepy." _She was just giggling and slapped my ass. I tossed her on the bed and pulled my shirt off.

"_What time do you have to wake up?"_ I was going to set the alarm but she didn't answer. I liked at her and she was staring at my chest. Slightly chewing her bottom lip. So I flexed my chest. Her eyes shot up to mine. I was wiggling my eye brows

"_See something you like"_ She rolled her eyes.

"_I thought I saw something on you that's why." _

"_Yea sure baby. Its all yours so go ahead and stare." _

"_I get up at 7."_ I laughed and set the alarm then slid under the covers with her. She laid her head down on my chest like the day before.

"_So Isabella Whitlock, we never had a chance to talk abut your performance."_ I could feel her slightly chuckle.

"_What about it Mr. Cullen?" _

"_Well you had said that song meant a lot to you because of your mom and then you said you could hear that song when we kissed." _

"_Yes." _

"_Well um did you mean that?" _

"_Emmett I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it. Before you I used to walk around half dead. I always felt better when I was around you even when it was just as friends or with you just passing and cracking a joke or two." _

"_That means a lot to me Izzy thank you. Really."_ She hugged my waist.

" _Good it should mean a lot to you." _We both laughed.

"_You know what part stuck with me?" _

"_No what?" _

"_I swore I'd never fall again but this doesn't even feel like falling, gravity can't began to pull me back to the ground again. It's like I've been awaken, every rule I had your braking, is the risk I'm taking I'm never goanna shut you out."_ I sang it to her. She moved so she could look at me. I smiled._ "I'm no Isabella Whitlock but that was me singing."_ She sat up hire and was staring at me.

"_You memorized it just from that one time?" _

" _No well yea I guess that part stuck with me why?" _

"_Nothing just surprise that's all." _She reached up and kissed me. I rolled us over so she was under me. I didn't want to crush her so I supported most my weight on my elbows. She deepened the kiss. The kiss was sweet and innocent but then grew sexy and passionate. She lightly sucked on my bottom lip. Fuck that shit drove me crazy. I was trying to hold back from moaning but I couldn't help it. I could feel myself harden and I knew she could to. She ground her hips against me. Her hands were all over me. I could feel one traveling down my back over my side all the way around to my rock hard dick. I quickly grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her.

"_Don't start something you cant finish."_ I growled out into her ear. She let out a fit of giggles. Then pushed me up to look at me.

"_Baby you have no idea what I'm capable of."_ I looked at her breathing hard now. Fuck I never wanted someone so bad.

"_You pinning me down is making me even hotter no wait wrong word. Its making me wetter."_ I licked my lips as she purred out that last sentence. I bent down and started to kiss her again. I moved from her lips to her neck. I was being more careful not to leave a mark, even though I wanted to mark her ass mine. She ground her self against me again. I almost lost it when she moaned out my name. My hands were all over her. I slipped on hand under her shirt and cupped her perfect round soft tit in my hand.

"_Oh Em stop teasing me."_ She breathed out. I guess she could feel my other hand moving out then back up. So I slowly slid my hand down her stomach till I reached the top her sweats. I waited a second before slipping my hand under then and found my way to her panties.

"_Oh shit you are wet." _I couldn't believe how wet she was for me. I barley touched them and I could feel her wetness. I rubbed the outside of her panties. She bucked her hips upward and moaned out. I think I might have wrong about her being so Innocent.

"_Em I wanna feel you inside me."_ She was panting so with out looking away from her face I slipped a finger inside her soaking wet opening.I got harder if that is possible when I felt how smooth she was. Her face was filled with pure pleasure as I began to move in and out of her.

Our eye were locked on each other as I moved in and out of was rubbing her breasts over her shirt for my viewing pleasure.

"_Baby take your shirt off."_ She bit her lip and pulled it off. Her breast were perfect and looked to good to pass up a taste. So I slipped in another finger making her push down into my hand and kissed the top of her right tit. God she sounded so hot moaning and breathing. I felt like I was going to nut just watching her.

"_Fuck Emmett I'm so close.. oh god I never... oh god Em don't stop."_ She spoke in broken sentences I fingered her with two fingers while I rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her back was arched off the bed making me go deeper in her. A few more minutes and I felt her walls close around my fingers. Her head feel back into the pillow and she cried out my name. I was so turned on right now it almost hurt. I let her ride out her orgasm. She fell back into the bed. Her breathing was sharp and deep. I was still hovering over her a smile played on my lips from ear to ear. I was satisfied knowing she was.

After her breathing became normal I she moved over for me to lay down she took the fingers I used to be inside her and placed them in her mouth. I stared at her not really knowing what to do. Her tongue gently sweeping around them giving my whole body goosebumps She let my fingers fall from her mouth and she kissed me. She broke our kiss and moved to my neck. I was biting my lip trying to hold back the scream that was building in me. I never felt this before, it was like every were she kissed she left a tingling feeling that ran down into the pit of my stomach she licked me and kissed me all the way down my stomach tugged on my sweats. I picked my self up to let her pull them down . She pulled free my cock and began to stroke it. My head fell back into the pillow and I closed my eyes. I could have came right them but I needed this to last as long as possible. Next thing I knew she put her mouth around my tip and with her tong she slowly went around it. I was taking deep breaths still holding in my scream of pleasure. She moved down further letting my dick slid down in to her mouth. This was the best feeling I have ever had. I had my eyes closed trying to think of something else so I wouldn't bust so soon. A few minutes later I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Fuck baby I'm... I'm ganna cum!"_ I yelled out in between deep breaths of air. She kept her steady pass but she swirled her tong around sending me over the edge. I spilled out and into her waiting mouth. She didn't stop until I was done. I couldn't breath I couldn't talk I felt numb every were in my body. She laid on top of me.

"_Dam Emmie you taste good."_ I smiled then wrapped my arms around her.

"_Oh my god you have no idea how good that felt. I wanted to scream"_


	7. Chapter 7

Before she could turn and walk away I grabbed her waist and slid her on to my lap.

"_Your going to make it hard to leave after this weekend." _

"_The plan is to make it hard all weekend and everyday after."_ She winked and jumped off my lap.

"_Oh you think your funny." _I ran after her.

"_BABE, I'm going to be late."_ She half screamed and half laughed.

"_Fine but when I get home your ganna get it."_ I gave her a kiss and walked her to the door.

"_Text me when you can Angle."_

"_Sure will EmmieBoo"_ I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I couldn't help but smile she was my every thing. I still had a few hours till I had to be at work. I ate my breakfast witch was great. I think she cooks better then my mom. Lets keep that between us.

When I'm not around Izzy Time goes by so fucking slow. I almost want to pull my hair out. I should still be asleep but who needs sleep when you have a funny angle to chill with, Ill sleep when I'm dead. I laughed out loud to myself. There was a ring at the door bell. Fuck who could it be right now. I was surprised when I opened the door and fuck face Edward was standing there. I stared at him then laughed my booming laugh.

"_Fuck you look like a truck named Jasper hit you! What the fuck are you doing here? " _

"_Fuck you Emmett. I cant believe you didn't stop him."_

"_I would have done worse, what the hell were you thinking?"_

"_It doesn't matter its over anyway. Look were is Izzy I need to talk to her?" _

"_Well if your eyes weren't so black and swollen you might have been able to see her car was gone" _He stood quite.

"_Emmett tell her I need to talk to her when she gets home."_ He turned and walked away. Like I was going to tell her he wanted to talk. Didn't he put her though enough already. I slammed the door. He has some nerve. I mean what could he want to talk about with her? Well wasn't going to happen on my dam watch that was for sure. I went and got ready pissed off. Edward ruined my good mood. Work was going to be long and boring. I already knew it.

By 12:30 I was looking at my phone like it was going to start spiting out money. Finally I got a call. I picked it up first ring.

"_Hey baby." She slightly laughed. _

"_Hey babe why haven't you texted me yet?"_

"_Was I supposed to? I've been waiting for you to text me Dork. I told you to text me." _

"_Oh sorry well anyway what are you doing?" _

"_Well I was feeling kind of sick so I was going to take the rest of the day off hint hint." _She faked coughed into the phone.

_Yea I think I'm getting sick to maybe I sho__uld go home." _I knew she would understand me. She always thought the same way I did.

"_OK well call me right back then I'm a go talk to my boss. You go do the same."_

"_Ok I think I might be able to get away with it talk to you soon." _I got off work and was driving back to Izzy. She texted me.

**{Im waiting on the my replacement girl see you soon babe}** I was so fucking excited I sped up. 20 minutes later Izzy walked in the door. She ran up to me and jumped on me. Wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"_Em I missed you so much it sucks not to be around you."_ I laughed and hugged her back

"_I feel the same way Baby doll."_ I let her down.

"_I figured we should use our time wisely."_ She laughed and leaned in for a kiss when what do you know the fucking door bell. I knew it was Edward I could feel it. She walked over and opened the door.

"_Hello is Emmett here?"_

I looked over and saw my ex girlfriend standing there.

"_What do you want?"_ Izzy asked in a sharp tone.

"_I just told you Emmett!" _I walked up behind her.

_Whats up Rose?" _

"_Em hey how have you been? Can we talk alone." _She eyes Izzy. Isabella turned and looked at me annoyed. Then looked back at Rose.

"_Really Emmie your ganna talk to her? You know what never mind take the trash out and talk to your umm EX!"_ I didn't know what to do, Isabella looked mad and I didn't want to be the reason was mad.

"_Is it really important Rose?"_

"_What the fuck Emmett do you think I would be here if it wasn't?"_

"_No I guess not hold on."_ I went in the kitchen and grabbed the trash. Izzy was in there getting something to eat. I kissed her check. She didn't responded. It was like I was a ghost she looked right though me. I felt uneasy. I walked outside and tossed the trash.

"_Ok what do you want?" _

"_What no 'Hi Rosalie how have you been?" _

"_No what do you want and how did you know I was here?" _She crossed her arms.

"_I saw your car here instead of at your house. Look Em when we broke up everything happened so fast and well I didn't know how to deal with it and I want you back."_ I laughed my booming laugh. She said it like I was lucky she wanted me back, like I was going to jump up and down.

"_You're a crazy ass bitch you know that?" _

"_Emmett!"_ She gasped.

"_No really you are. You spend my money on another guy and you used my car to fuck him and you came back and told me about it. Do you really think I would want you back hoe?"_ Her mouth dropped open. I never told Isabella the whole story other then We broke up over another guy. I hated cheaters I think that is what triggered my reaction with Izzy.

"_Emmett come on we all make mistakes." _

"_Yea we do and hopefully you learned for the next guy. But we will never get back together." "Emmett are you with someone else? Are you like fucking Izzy or something why are you here?" _

"_your really pissing me off. I'm here for Jasper and its none of your business who I'm fucking with. Ok you can leave now. Bye."_ I turned and walked away.

"_EMMETT COME BACK HERE?"_ I ignored her and went inside to look for Izzy.

When I came back in the house Izzy was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"_What was that about?" _

" _She is crazy she wants me back but don't worry I told her to get lost. What a dumb bitch."_ She smiled

"_Oh, I was about to beat her ass. I wanted to tell her to get lost." _

"_You should have. It would have been fun to watch!"_ She looked back at the TV. I slid closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't look at me. So I laid my head on her shoulder trying to get her attention. I could see a smiling threaten to come out.

"_Baby you know you don't have anything to worry when it comes to us." _She still didn't say anything so I kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. She turned around and kissed.

"I know I don't have anything to worry about I just wish you wouldn't even talk to her I wish you would just shut the door."

"_Ok next time I will I promise."_ She began to kiss me again. In between kisses she said

"_Emmett……baby………I need…….you…..no games…….give it to me."_ you didn't have to tell me twice. I picked Izzy up and stared walking up the stairs. I was already hard as fuck for her. I stumbled a little and ran into the wall with her back. I thought I hurt her but she moaned out in pleasure. That made me even hotter. We never broke our kiss. Not until I throw her on the bed. I started to strip down. She pulled her self up on her elbows. I stood there in my boxers. _"ISABELLA STRIP NOW!"_ I was really horny she smirked at my demand.

Izzy got up on her knees and called me to her with her finger. I walked up to her looking down at her unsure. She got up and gave me a soft but sexy kiss. Then pushed me down. She walked away to the radio. She put on Rock my chain by Mishon on. She started to move with the music. Then she started to strip off her cloths. I sat up and was watching as she striped and gave me a lap dance. It was the hottest thing I have ever seen. The way she moved was so sexy, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was all the way down to just her booty shorts when the song ended. She climbed on my lap and we started to make out. I loved the way she tasted. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. My hands were every were. They glided down her perfectly soft body. I smirked when I noticed the goose bumps I gave her. I moved my kiss from her mouth and moved to her chin, then made my way to her neck. I lightly ran my tong all down to her shoulder blade then back up to her neck. Her moans drove me crazy. I slowly kissed my way back down her neck to her collar bone. This time I moved further down. When I reached her breast I stopped for a brief moment and took in the sight. She was so beautiful I almost couldn't believe she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I bent down and took her right nipple into my mouth. I swirled my tong around it. I did the same to her left nipple then left a tong trail down her stomach to the top of her boy shorts. She had her knees up and her legs spread apart. With one smooth motion I pulled her panties down. I finished kissing my way down until my tong meet her sweet soaking wet folds. She gasped when my tong ran over her sensitive clit. My tongue ran over her folds and around her clit. I made circles with my tong and focused on her reactions to my different touches. I looked up and Izzy was looking down watching me. Pleasure was written allover her face. She was rubbing and grabbing her own tits. Fuck she was so hot. Isabella bucked her hips upward.

"Oh god Em I'm so close fuck. Make me cum." She moaned out in between breaths. I needed something to push her over the edge. So I took a finger and slid it into her. She bucked up once again and moaned out my name as I felt her body shake and her arch lifted up off the bed. I keep licking and fingering until her back feel back down on to the bed. I licked up every drop she had. I climb on top of her and kissed her with her juices still on my mouth. Izzy ran her hand down from my shoulder to my boxers and slid them off. I looked deep into her eyes and the urge I had to just fuck the hell out of her faded to a need to make love to her. For us to be connected as one. I gave her a passionate kiss. She moved her legs open so I could lay in between. I could feel her wetness on my stomach.

"_Isabella I need you to promise me something before we do this."_ I spoke soft and tried not to give away my feelings.

"_Anything for you Emmett." _I kissed her neck.

"_Will you promise me no matter what anyone says will stick together." _this was probably the wrong time to ask this but before I took this next step with her I had to make sure we were in this together.

"_Emmett honestly there is nothing no one can say that will change how I feel about you. No one!._" She started into my eyes and I felt a burning sensation in the core of my heart. I knew just by looking at her that we belonged together. I positioned my self at her core. I slowly pushed in. Izzy tensed up for a second. Then her face relaxed as she bit her lip in pleasure. Once I was fully inside her I let her get used to my size. She felt so tight. If I didn't know better I would say She was a virgin. Doesn't say to much about Edward. Once I felt her slightly thrust into me I knew she was ok.. Isabella felt so good I could barley contain myself. I needed this to last, this had to be special and it had to be longer then a few minutes. I usually could go for hours but Isabella just had me feeling so many good emotions. I hope I don't embarrass my self.

"_Baby are you ok?" _I whispered in her ear as I bent down to kiss her neck. She whimpered at the lost of my movement.

"_Yea Em I'm good. Fuck you feel good just don't stop."_ Her talking like that wasn't help. She bent upward and kissed me. I was slowly thrusting in and out of her at a steady pass.

_"Fuck Baby you feel incredible." _She giggled as we kissed. She had her arms around my shoulders. She looked like a goddess as she moaned and moved her body with mine. I have never felt like this. No girl I have ever been with moved with me. She would thrust into me the same time I did to her. It was an amazing feeling. Most girls laid there like a blow up doll and let me do all the work. Isabella worked her body with mine. Isabella broke our kiss and gazed into my eyes.

"_Oh god Em Fuck."_ Her head feel back on to the pillow. Her nails dug into my shoulders but it felt good.

"_Fuck Izzy you feel so good damn baby your all I'll ever need."_ I know your not supposed to confess your love while fucking but fuck that it was how I felt. This wasn't just fucking it was more then that.

"_You are my everything Emmmm oh god just like that uhhhh I'm ganna cum."_ thank god cause I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out.

"_Cum for me baby I wanna feel you cum with me." _I Started to push deeper into her and a little harder. She trusted up when I pushed down baring my whole length in her. A few more minutes later I felt her walls pulsing around my dick she cried my name out, I kissed her and felt my own release coming on. I kissed her neck as I spilled out and let the waves of my ecstasy wash over me.

I clasped next to Isabella trying to bring my breathing to normal.

"_Fuck Em I never knew sex could be so…." _

"_Connecting?"_ She looked at me and moved closer to me.

"_I was going to say good but yea connecting. Too." _I kissed the top of her head, and laughed _"Well that's what happens when you do it with someone who means the world to you."_ I finished my sentence in a yawn. Isabella started to humming a song I was sure I herd before but I was to tired to pay attention. I passed out the happiest man alive, with Izzy in my arms and no drama to worry about, life was perfect. Too perfect.

When I woke up Isabella was gone. I was a little confused I wasn't sure why I was hugging the pillow like it was her. I got up and put my cloths on and went in the bathroom to wash my face. I could smell something good cooking. I went down stairs and Isabella was in the kitchen. I looked at the clock it was 730.

"_Damn babe how long did I sleep for?"_ She looked up and laughed.

"_Like two hours but its ok cause you put in a lot of work."_ I looked down and thought about it. We started at around 1:30 if I only slept a couple hours then that means we fucked for four hours. It felt like only a few minutes.

"_Whats wrong Em?" _I walked over to her and kissed her check_ "Nothing. Oh are you making Tacos?"_

"_Yep. Can you chop the tomatoes please."_ I picked up a knife and started to cut.

"_Your mom came by. She said For you to call her when you could."_ I Nodded. I was still trying to figure out were the time went. Isabella wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my back. I put a hand over her arms.

"_Whats the matter baby?" _I felt her shrug. I turned around to face her. With an raised eyebrow I asked her again.

"_Whats the matter Isabella?"_

"_It nothing. Its just, I wish this didn't have to be so hard you know. Like I wish everyone could just be ok with us. But I know they wont." _I took her face in my hands.

"_Its all going to work out baby. We just got to give them time to get over everything else. I promise ok?"_ She looked into my eyes. Hers full of fear.

"_Em your mom said she was glad we were close and that she didn't have to worry about any drama with us. That she couldn't handle the problems that would happen between everyone if we ever got involved."_ her eyes fell.

"Why did she start talking like that?"

"_I don't know she had asked why we came home early and I told her my class was canceled today and you were sick. She asked me if anything she should know about anything going on between us. I told her no and said we were just friends that you and I just have a lot more in common then we thought." _

"_Look baby like I said they just need to relax and let every thing get back to normal. don't worry about it."_ I put my finger under her chin to make her look back at me. _"Isabella do yo understand me. Everything is going to be fine!" _I kissed her and looked at her waiting for a answer. She just smiled a little and nodded her head.

We sat down to eat, Isabella was still quite so I started to talk to distract her.

"_So Izzy __something I've been waiting to ask you."_ She looked at me and smiled.

"_What have yo been waiting to ask me?"_

"_Well I've been waiting for a good time to ask and right now seems like a good time._" She raised her eye brow.

"_Why are you going to school for an accountant?"_ She stared at me her face froze and then blinked a few times. She looked away and her face was in deep thought. I took a few bites and waited for her to respond.

"_So IzzyB? Don't you know why you started to go to school for an accountant?" She_ looked back at me not really sure what to say

"_Well to be honest the only reason I started was because Edward thought it was a good job. He didn't really get what I wanted to do. He said it was a waste of time."_ I laughed.

"_I should have know he would have something to do with it. I can't believe you let him change you so much. I mean you were always different around him it bugged the hell out of me. I mean the way you were with him and then the way you were around me and the others." _

"_I never noticed but your right I never was my self with him."_ She started to laugh. I followed suite.

"_So what do you really want to be?"_ She turned a little red. And shock her head._ "Ah come on Izzy you could tell me I wont laugh. You know that!"_

"_yea I know its just I don't know. Even if I wanted to I couldn't do it so whatever." _

" _Hasn't anyone ever told you, you can do anything you put your mind to?"_ She smiled.

"_Ok well I'll tell you but don't make a big deal out of it Emmett"_

Her tone was warning but kind of shy. I put my right hand up

"_I swear!"_ She chuckled.

"_So I wanted to be a dance choreographer." _I looked at her and smiled.

"_And why aren't you? You're an amazing dancer I should know I seen you. And you already teach it and you move very sexy in bed."_ She let out a load laugh.

"_Em you gotta know people to be become a dance choreographer." "Isabella you would meet these so called people if you would just go to a dance school. Hello."_ She stayed quite for a minute.

"_Do you honestly think id be able to make it?" _I know she meant it as a rhetorical question. _"Isabella you are an amazing dancer and singer. Really I wouldn't set you up to fail. I think you should look into it. Or something that you really want to do. Accountant and you don't mix baby." _She laughed again and agreed.

_"I hate class and I hate numbers and math." _

"_So quite. Do something you can put your heart into." _

" _You know something your right, I officially drop out of school." _

"_That's a girl. So are there any dance schools out here? Don't act like you haven't already looked into it." _She smirked.

"_UCLA has a good program."_

"_Ok so pursue it!"_ I got up and put my plate in the sink. Then went back for hers. She sat there thinking about it. About 10 minutes later we were sitting on the couch watching Good Fellas

"_I'm going to do it. I'm going to go to apply for UCLA next semester." "I hugged her that great baby they will be lucky to have you."_ She turned and kissed me.

"_I'm to lucky to have you, you're the best."_ I smirked with a smug look on my face.

"_I'm glad I could help."_

"_IZZY!! EMMETT!! Were home!"_ We herd Alice call from down the hall. Isabella moved away from me. I hated when she did that but I knew she had to. I looked at her and sighed.

We're in the living room." I called back annoyed that they decided to come home.

"_Hey guys whatcha doing?" _Jasper came in a little too cheerful. I pointed at the movie.

"_Oh you look like your having a bad day. Izzy you should be more entertaining."_ She laughed

"_I don't think I could get anymore entertaining then I was."_ He raised a confused eye. I couldn't help but laugh. If only he knew.

"_You made tacos with out me how mean!"_ We all turned back and looked at Alice.

"_We just ate Baby Doll."_

"_I know but I wouldn't have had you stop if I knew Izzy was making tacos."_ I smirked.

"_They were so good to yum."_ I rubbed my stomach. Alice rolled her eyes.

"_Izzy I bought you some stuff come try it on up stairs." _Isabella wiggled her eyebrows a me and we both snickered. She headed up with Alice.

"_So how is Edward have you talk or seen him?"_ I laughed my booming laugh.

"_Dude you fucked his face up so bad its hilarious." _

"_It's not that funny Emmett. I didn't mean to lose it but that was just to much." _

"_Yea I know man don't worry about it. How was SD? Wait you know what don't answer that." _He laughed. We watched the movie. The girls came down a few minutes later. Alice took her normal seat on Jasper's lap.

"_Lets go out tonight."_ I looked up and grinned at Alice.

"_Like were?" _She shrugged.

"_Oh can we go to the hookah bar they have live bands tonight and I haven't smoked hookah in sooo long!" _

" _Yea that sounds fun Emmett you down?" _

"_Hell yea lets go. Let me go home and get ready." _

"_Yea I need to take a shower." _I looked at Izzy from the corner of my eye and laughed.

"_Ok so will meet up in an hour ok?"_ Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"_So how was your weekend with Izzy?"_ Alice asked on our way over to our house.

"_It was ok. We just hung out at the house we both had work and stuff."_

"_Oh that sucks. I had a great time in SD we did so much fun stuff."_ I laughed as I listened to her go on about the shopping and the site seeing they did. It sounded like they actually had a really good time. When we got home we went straight to our rooms to get ready. Someone knocked on my door.

"_Hey Ma whats up?" _

"_Hh nothing just wanted to come see how you were None of you have been home lately." _

"_Oh yea sorry mom I thought you would like the time with dad?"_

"_I did when he was here. I'm used to there always being at least one of you around you know. And with him working I had a lot of alone time." _

"_Oh. Edward came home didn't he?"_

"_Yes but I cant really talk to him. He has been so whats the word. Well I don't but not himself." "oh sorry mom. Want me to talk to him?"_ I really didn't want to but if it made her happy I guess I would.

"_Oh would you Emmett. I think he needs his big brother right now. He won't talk to me about it." _

"_Yea mom I'll talk to him tomorrow or something I'm going out tonight with Alice, Jazz And Izzy." _

"_Oh ok well I'll let you get ready then. Have fun and be safe."_

I was almost ready when I seen Edward walk by my room.

"_Hey Eddie come here for a sec."_ He walked backwards to my room with a confused face. _"What?" "Can we talk real quick?"_ might as well get it out of the way.

"_Yea whats up?" _

"_Look mom is worried about you acting weird, you should talk to her. How you been anyway?"_ He sat down on my bed. He looked miserable.

"_I made a mistake Emmett."_ I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. Not really sure what to say. I was thinking of a way not to sound like a dick.

_"Emmett I never relished how much she meant to me but now that she is gone I do. Everything is a big mess. You spend a lot of time with her. I'm sorry what I said at the party to you guys but I just freaked out. I cant handle her being with someone else. Anyway dose she miss me at all?"_ I started at him dumbfounded, shocked and hurt. I could not be having this conversation with him. It was wrong for so many different reasons.

"_Edward I'm not sure I'm the one who you should talk to about this." _

"_Why not Emmett? I know your hate me because I fucked up on her, but you're my big brother, help me out please I'm begging you!"_ He was pleading with me to help him out. To help him with advise on how to win her back and fix his mess.

"_Edward you need to focus on having a baby. Isabella won't forgive you. Its too little too late. I'm sorry."_ He hung his head low and pinched the bridge of his noise. I felt kind of bad for him. I knew how great Izzy was and what he was losing.

"_Look Edward a word of advise. You shouldn't change the people you're with to fit your perfect life schedule. Izzy is a good person and has a mind of her own. I know pretty much everything. Next time don't be so selfish, let her be her own person.?"_

"_What has she told you?"_

"_The basics. Like how you told her to be an accountant instead of what she really wanted to do, look I got to go will talk more later."_

"_Where you going?" _

"_Out with Jasper, Alice and Isabella."_ He stood up.

"_Look Em I could see it in your eyes. I know you have feeling for her I'm not stupid it written all over your face. You can feel what ever you want but don't act on it. I will do everything I could do to keep her from you._" I pushed passed him

"_Edward go to hell you don't know what your talking about. Its time to grow up and take your lose and walk away." _

"_You have always looked at her with longing in your eyes."_ I rolled my eyes and walked out. Alice was right next to me.

"_What was that about?"_

"_Nothing he's a jerk lets go."_

I was quite for most of the night. Edward really had made me think. I was trying not to think about it but it keep popping in my head. As much as I wanted it to work it never would. I doubt Jasper would be ok with it. And we all know were Edward fucking stood on it. And my mom would be heart broken for us splitting the family up even more. I knew what I needed to do. I would have to live with it for the rest of my life but what chooses did I have? Could we ever really be happy? I mean I was happy but in the back of my mind I was always wondering. What if we get caught. How would they react and now what if he talks to her and convince her to take him back. She would never say it but she was with him for three fucking years, and jasper said she thought he was going to propose. That means she still did love him. The more I think about it the more I made since out of it. I convinced myself that I was her space filler. She was really having theses feeling for me. Not like I was for her.

My pocket started to vibrate.

**{you ok Em you look like something is bothering you- IzzyB}**

I looked up at her. I shock my head. I wasn't feeling this. What kind of shit is this. I can't even touch her when I want to**. **I needed some air, I was over reacting to something she didn't even do. I shock off my thoughts.

"_Hey!"_ I closed my eyes and inhaled. I didn't want to take this out on her. Its was Edward fucking with my head.

"_HEY"_ I said I little rude.

"_What are you doing out here?"_ I turned around to face her.

"_I need some air."_ My brain kept telling me to talk to her but I never really thought things though before I did them.

"_Isabella I came out here to be alone. Is that ok with you?"_ Her mouth fell slightly open. She just turned around and walked back in. I sat down next thing I knew jasper came out.

"_Hey man the girls are ganna leave wanna stay and take a cab with me later?"_ I thought about it for a second.

"_Yea but lets go to a bar. I need a drink." _

"_Yea there is one across the street."_ I went in and said goodbye to the girls. Isabella Looked upset I wanted to hug her and say I was sorry but I just couldn't do it.

We got in the bar after the girls left. I order a round of shots right away.

"_Jasper I say we get shit faced to night! What do you say?_" He picked up his shot.

"_Fuck it. Lets do it!" _

"_Yes here is to a good night."_ We threw the shot back and ordered two more. About 8 shots later I started to forget things. I started to talk to Jasper. I would tell you what we talked about but I don't remember. The last thing I remember was asking him what he thought about Izzy and Edward getting back together. He say he would be upset but he would want her to be happy. After that everything is kind of dark and blurry. I woke up in Alice's room. I was snuggled up to her with out hugging her.

"_Wow you guys must have gotten trashed huh?"_ I laughed.

"_Get out of my room Pixy" _

"_umm Em your in my room. Ugh you smell like strong alcohol."_ I sat up and looked around. I laughed.

"_How did I end up in here?"_ She shrugged her shoulders. And didn't say anything she was already on her phone calling Jasper. I got up and got light headed. Everything was spinning. I ran for the bathroom and pucked for like 20 minutes straight. I got out and Alice was standing there with water.

"_You guys are both sick. Izzy is taking care of Jasper. Did you guys have a secret talk about falling asleep in your sisters room."_ She was laughing.

"_huh?"_ I was confused.

"_Izzy said when she went to bed Jasper was asleep in her bed and wouldn't get up."_ I laughed.

"_I don't know I don't remember."_ She started to laugh.

_"You came home and stumbled around. I made you a sandwich then you said you needed to talk to Izzy and left. You came back and came in my room." _

"_Oh I don't know but whatever I'm going to go lay down."_

**{morning angle. Wanna have lunch-Em} **I decided I was tripping for no reason. I knew in my heart that Isabella cared about me. I wasn't going to let Edward get in the way.

**{FUCK OFF ASSHOLE- hate him} **

Shit. What did I do! I laid back in my bed trying to remember what happened. I didn't even remember leaving the fucking bar. I tried to call her but she forward all my calls. As soon as Jasper left for work I went to the house. I rang the door bell a bunch of time till she finally answered it.

"WHAT!" dam she was mad. She had hate written all over her face.

"_I'm sorry about last night at the hookah bar. I was just upset about something."_

"_Ok fine, what dose that have to do with what you said last night asshole?"_

"_Last night?"_ I questioned rubbing my neck.

"_Great you don't even fucking remember do you? Let me refresh your memory, 'I know we have gotten close over these past two months but you know what its not worth it. The family would be spit up and our happiness isn't worth it. Edward wants you and he will get you so there problem solved you don't need me anymore. I'm cutting the string Goodbye'"_ And with that she slammed the door. Did I really say all that. What the fuck Is wrong with me. I pounded on the door and start to panic.

"_ISABELLA I DIDN'T MEAN THAT PLEASE TALK TO ME." _She opened the side window in tears. _"Emmett please just leave me alone. You were right its not worth pissing everyone off. I'm not worth it. Didn't you learn from Edward!_" I stood there in shock. What did I do. I keep asking myself. I stood there for a few minutes. I cant believe I just ruined the best thing in my life over being insecure. Since when have I ever been insecure.

I tried for weeks to talk to her but she just keep saying its not worth it. I felt horrible, I barley shaved and I would come straight home from work and school. I couldn't be at the gym cause it reminded me of her. I couldn't talk to anyone about it because no one knew. I was dead inside. We were all sitting down at the dinner table. I was playing around with my food.

"_Ok Emmett what gives? You have been moping around for weeks. What happened?"_ I looked up at my mom and shrugged.

"_I haven't been feel well lately that's all." _

"_Why haven't you been hanging out with Isabella?"_ I looked over and Edward had a smug smile on his face. His eyes said mission accomplished.

"_Because we kind of got into a argument over her chose of school and I been sick so we haven't had a chance to make up."_ I wasn't even listening to what I was saying. My mom shock her head.

"_Emmett your not sick. Your walking around like you lost your best friend or something."_

"_Can you guys just drop it? School and work have been crazy and I was trying to get back with Rose but it didn't work out so drop it." _I had to lie to get them off my back and from figuring it out. I got up and put my plate of uneaten food in side kitchen and went to bed.

"_Emmett I'm not stupid."_ Alice stood in my door way.

"_I know Alice why would you say that?"_ she came in and shut my door.

"_Jasper and I have been trying to figure out why the hell Izzy has been moping around. And did yo know she dropped out of school?_" I took in a breath.

"_Emmett, Jasper thinks the whole Edward thing finally hit her but I know something bigger then that happened and I know it had to do with you and her. Spill it. I swear this stays strictly between us."_ I really need to talk to someone about this and Alice would be the perfect one. _"Alice we were seeing each other and I messed it up over some shit Edward said. I lost the best thing in my life and I don't know what to do she wont talk to me."_ Did I really just tell her.  
_"I knew it I knew it I could see it in your eyes. What happened?"_

"_Well do you remember the day me and Jazz got twisted and shit? Well that day Edward had said some shit and I told Izzy that being together wasn't worth braking the family up. And I said some other things that I don't remember and didn't mean."_

"_Emmett. Do you love her?" _

"_Alice she is my life I'm nothing with out her. She makes everyday a good day. Even when I wasn't with her she always brightened my day just by being around and saying something funny. Miss her so much I do I Love her I'm in love with her. But I cant even get her to text me" _

"_Wow Em, I'm sorry, just give her some time and I'm sure she will come around. She isn't one to stay mad at people." _

"_Alice you can't say anything to anyone. Not even to her."_ She stuck out here pinkie so we could pinkie promise like we did when we were younger. We talked some more. I told her the whole story. She awed and told me she would keep an eye out for signs that she missed me. I needed to find away to talk to her but I knew she wasn't going to make it easy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Emt Pov:**_

"_EM can you help me with something?"_ Alice Called from her room. For some one so small she sure had a big voice.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT PIXY!"_ I yelled back.

"_JUST COME HERE,FUCK." _I got up and walked over to my sister.

"_OK I'm here what do you want?"_ She smiled and turned around

_"Can you zip me up?"_ I rolled m

"_Your such a pain in my ass."_ I went and zipped her up. She giggled.

"_I'm so excited Jasper is taking me out tonight to Flamingos."_ that's an expensive restaurant. Its about 150 for two people to eat there. Must be an special occasion I really didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore. I still haven't talk to Isabella and when I see her she acts like nothing ever happened between us, but I know that Alice says she talks about me so that makes me feel a little better. I sat on Alice's bed. "hey so Edward is never around is he living at whats her names now?' Its been about two months since The weekend Edward was exposed as a douche bag. Isabella Still hasn't talked to me about what happened. I had a constant pain in my chest. I couldn't move on from her, I had to make it right one day soon. I had to try.

"_I'm glad I caught you guy. What are you guys doing a week from Wednesday?"_ Alice and I both looked at each other then back to my father.

"_Umm I don't have plans." _

" _I don't know daddy why."_ He took a seat.

"_Ok so your mother and I have been talking and we think the time is about right for a family vacation. Before you start your complaining, think about your mother and everything that we have been though. Jasper And Isabella are coming to come to. Our whole family" _

"_Ok Pops I'm in were we going."_ He smiled at me and then looked at Alice.

"What do yo say _dear?" _

"_Vacations mean shopping and shopping means I'm so in!" _She was a little too excited.

"_OK good so I have your word no backing out right?" I didn't like his tone of voice. _

"_Why would we want to back out?"_

"_Well Edward and Lauren are coming." _

"_LAUREN! Oh no Dad sorry but I won't go and Isabella well that's just cruel of you guys." "Emmett at some point and time we have to accept her in the family. She is the mother of Edwards child."_

"_Dad sorry but I'm with Em. How do you guys even know its his? She gets around."_ Thank god for Alice I was already about to walk out.

"_Kids she is with Edward either way. You all need to move on from what happened. Please just try to get along with her for your mother. Its hard on her having you guys being upset at one another." _

"_Dad I can't promise anything I'll talk to Isabella and see what she says."_Alice knew I couldn't be the one to talk to her.

"_That's all I ask."_ He got up and walked out leaving A speechless Alice and me.

"_So want me to go with you to talk to her?" _I looked at Alice.

"_No I'll go talk to her when she gets back. She went to register at UCLA."_ I smiled bright. _"Really she is doing it?" "Doing what? She just said she wanted to go there for a few classes."_ I grinned to myself. She was going to follow her dream. That made me feel like a part of her still.

"_Alice I really miss her."_ She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"_Well maybe you should meet her half way?!" _

"_Ok what the fuck dose that mean?" _

"_Nothing it means nothing. Hey I forgot Jasper wants you to go over and watch the game." _

"_oh yea he called me. I'm going over in a hour." _

"_Good well go tell him about dads vacation plans."_ I scratched my head.

"_Alice I have a feeling this is going to be a vacation will never forget. And I'm not sure if its in a good way."_ She laughed.

"_Yea I think it will be fine everyone will be on good behavior for mom." _

"_hey what time are you guys leaving tonight?" _

"_Are reservations are at 8. So just after the game."_ I nodded and walked out. I hated Thursdays now a days. Isabella would spend Thursdays together but now I spend them like every other day. In my room trying to distract myself from thinking to much about Izzy.

Half way though the game Alice started talking about the vacation to Jasper. He was all for it. I was waiting to see Isabella come home but she didn't. Maybe she had to work after she registered. Jasper went and got ready and I hung out down stairs with Alice Who had already gotten ready.

"_Alice did Izzy work today?"_ She shock her head no.

"_Oh Well were is she then?"_

"_Em I don't know her every move."_

"_Hey Baby you ready to go?"_ Jasper called to Alice from the stairs.

"_Yea of course I am."_ Jasper came down.

"_Alright man you ganna wait her for Izzy or something?"_ I thought about it real quick and decided yes. She cant avoid me if I'm here. Maybe tonight is the night I finally talk to her.

"_Yea I gotta talk to her about the vacation and shit." _

"_Yea good idea man. Hey wish me luck!"_

"_With what?"_ I said it a little defensive. I know he wasn't asking me to wish him luck with my sister why would he do that?

"Never mind Em, see you later."

I made my self comfortable on the couch and put on a movie. I wasn't even watching. I was going over what I was going to say in my head. I had a million things I wanted to say to Isabella. It was already 9 when she finally came in. She walked in with her head down and throw her purse on the counter. She didn't even see me at first. I watch her walk over to the fridge and then slam it shut. She seemed upset about something. The only thing I could think of is she didn't get into UCLA. I wanted to comfort her but I sat there frozen. She slouched up against the wall and started to cry. I finally stood up.

"_Izzy"_ I said in barely a whisper. She jumped up and whipped her eyes.

"_What are you doing here GET OUT."_ She started to sob.

"_No we need to talk."_ I couldn't bring my voice above a whisper.

"_Emmett don't you get it I don't want to talk to you I don't want to here how being with me makes your perfect life so complicated." _

"_Izzy that's not what I meant it came out wrong."_ She throw her hands up.

"_HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT THE HELL YOU SAID!" _She had a point but I did know why I was feeling like that and I had Edward to blame for it. "_Izzy Baby I was fucked up in the head Edward said some shit that really got to me I'm so sorry"_ She Shock her head no.

"_Emmett I can't deal with every time Edward says something you freak out plus as much as it hurt what you said made since."_

"_No Izzy your wrong!"_

"_Emmett just please get out I have other things I need to deal with leave please."_ I stood there wanting to grab her and force her to be with me. I knew it was too late she made up her mind. She clearly didn't want me around. So I gave her what she wanted and left. It felt wrong. To leave her like that knowing as soon as I shut the door she would continue her brake down. It hurt more then anything I have ever felt. More then any pain more then any broken bone I have had. My heart was torn in two. I walked in the house and shut the door. My dad and Edward were the only ones home. As soon as the front door shut I felt my own brake down coming on. I started to breath hard and I felt a sweep of anger flow over me. I was against the front door. I closed my eyes and tried to push all the different feelings down.

"_Emmett are you ok son?"_ I opened my eyes and started at my dad. _"Dad seriously don't let Edward around me right now I'm way to close to losing it and he pisses me off."_ My voice broke off at the end. All of a sudden I felt my checks and they were wet. I whipped my face but the tears still streamed down.

"_Son what happened?"_

"_ITS DOESN'T MATTER DAD OK IT'S DONE. FUCK! WHY WONT EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. FUCK WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE A PERFECT DICKHEAD BROTHER TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"_ I grabbed my keys and too off. I drove and drove. I wasn't going anywhere I was just going around in circles trying to think straight. I never cry. I never cried over a girl and I'm sure that my dad and if Edward herd well they figured out that I was in love with Isabella. My life fucking sucked. I have no way out. I felt like I was losing my mind. I decided I couldn't go home today. I need to stay away from the house and Edward. I would be to tempted to go over to Izzy's. I called my friend Tyler and asked if I could crash there. I headed over to his house. He didn't ask any questions witch was good for me. I had a few beers with him and some other friends. They distracted me enough were I didn't think of Izzy. I turned my phone off so no one could bother me. I really felt like I was losing my mind. Every five minutes my mind would wonder back to Isabella. I sat there not really talking to anyone. Usually I did most of the talking .

"_Hey so I herd Izzy and Edward broke up crazy ass shit." _I looked over at one of my friends and raised an eyebrow.

"_Yea they broke up." _

"_Hey man I'm not one to push but are you ok?" _I took a sip of my beer.

"Yea I'm just going though some shit I'd rather not talk about it."He nodded his head and went back to talking to everyone else. The night went on slow I was pretty drunk but my mood never changed.

"_Hey fool I'm a take off."_ I Got up and said goodbye to everyone.

"_You sure Em its raining pretty hard out?" _Tyler stood up to walk me out.

"_Yea I'll be fine. I'll see you at work Later."_ I shock his hand and went out to my truck. It was fucking freezing so I waited for the heater to warm up before took off. I was pretty good at driving drunk but the rain made everything even more blurry. I was squinting trying to see the lights and signs. The street light to turn down my street was broken and blinking. I waited my turn and started to turn when a bright light came flying at me. Next thing I knew every thing went dark and all I could do was think to myself. I have to see her one last time I can't die not now, not when things are this messed up. My eyes felt glued shut. I couldn't open them I couldn't responded when I herd people calling to me. All I could see was A mental picture of Isabella. That picture was keeping me alive. I was holding on to it with all my strength. I could feel different people touching me and asking each other questions.

"_Did you Call 911?" _

"_Don't move him his neck could be broken." _

"_Dose anyone know him?" _I herd all the questions but didn't catch any answers. After what seemed like forever I herd and ambulance and a fire truck. I don't remember hearing much after that. I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead. Everything was black and sounds keep coming and going. The only thing that was constant was the picture of Isabella.

**A/N this next part of the story is in Carlisle point of view. Hope you like it! Please review good or bad. Review review review**

"_Dad Emmett has seriously lost it, I mean come on what was that about?"_ I looked at my son not really sure how to Answer him.

"_Edward, What happened Between you guys? Why is he so upset with you?" _

"_I don't know dad, I haven't talked to him in a few weeks. He has just been weird. He has this grudge against me but I don't know what it is over."_ I sighed and sat down in the recliner. He was right, He hasn't been the same Emmett for awhile now. At first I thought the change was good. He seemed fairly happy. But then about a month ago he just seemed lost and always in thought. He stopped joking around and from what Jasper has told us he stopped hanging out with Isabella. Know one really knows whats going on with him, but I have a feeling Isabella might know more then us. They had gotten really close since her brake up with Edward. I was really starting to worry about Emmett. This wasn't like him. He has always been a strong young man and never had broken down. He rarely cried and when he did it was over something big like a family death.

"_Dad do you think maybe Drugs?"_ Drugs? I questioned my self.

"_Edward he wouldn't" _

"_You never know I mean mood swings and distancing himself from people he is close to. He doesn't really eat anymore and he is always at the Gym."_ When he put it out there it made since. But I still don't think he would do drugs. But I don't seem to know any of my kids anymore. I thought Edward would have never done the things he has done. I think it's time I talked to Isabella. I stood up and put my jacket on.

"_Edward tell your mother I'm over at Isabella's and Jasper's. I will be back soon"_

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. It was pouring rain outside. I hope he wasn't out driving around. He had to be smarter then to just drive around in the rain. _"Hello Carlisle."_ Isabella opened the door. She seemed a little worried that I was over at the house. I have only been here a few times.

"_Izzy how are you?"_

"_I'M fine please come in." _I smiled and came in shacking off the rain from my coat and hung it up. Alice came from out of the kitchen.

"_Daddy what are you doing here?" _

"_Well its so nice to see you to Doll."_ She laughed and gave me a hug.

"_I'm Actually here to talk to Isabella"_ I looked over at her. She had her head down and had the same sad face Emmett wore.

"_Sure Carlisle is everything ok?" _

"_Come sit with me dear." _Izzy stood up and walked into the family room. Alice walked away letting us have some privacy.

"_So Carlisle whats going on?"_ She tried to smile but I'm sure she knew what I had came over to talk about.

"_Well Isabella. We haven't seen you around the house for weeks now and You and Emmett seemed to have distance your self from one another. I was just wondering if you had any idea of what is going on with him?"_

She let out a deep breath. Her eyes gazed a pone the fool.

"_Carlisle, Emmett and I just have been doing our own things, I do miss hanging out with him but it just caused to many problems at your guys house so we decided it would be best to spend less time together."_ I looked deep into her expressions and I could clearly see the pain she was desperately trying to hide.

"_What problems Izzy?" _

"_Well mostly with Edward and Emmett. Edward just wasn't comfortable with us being friends and it cause a lot of tension."_ I felt my heart brake. They were no longer together, he was with someone else having a child with her and yet her Isabella is still being loyal to him.

"_Isabella, Edward is my son and I do love him, but he has no right to be comfortable. Its his fault and his problem. You and Emmett need each other in a way. Every one in the family has someone to talk to expect you two. And I could see how when you were spending time together that the talking part helped. It helped you finally come out with the truth about Edward didn't it?"_ She slowly nodded her head. I felt like I was missing a piece of the puzzle. I had to ask her, I needed to know and I was sure she would know.

"_Izzy is Emmett on drugs?" _Isabella's head snapped up.

"_DRUGS? Why would you think that Carlisle? He is not on drugs"_

"_Well He doesn't eat much and he distanced him self from us, he is always at the gym and he has be moody"_ She tried to hide a smile.

"_He isn't on drugs Carlisle I promise you that. And your right. I shouldn't let Edward have a say in this. I'll Talk to Emmett next time I see him." _

"_Thank you Izzy that's all I ask."_

My Pager for work started to go off.

"_They must need me down at the hospital."_ We stood up and I gave Isabella a hug.

"_Goodbye Alice I'll see you at home later."_ I called out to my daughter as I put my coat back on, and headed out the door back home to get my stuff for work.

"_Isabella Sweetie thank you for talking to me. I love you dear."_ She smiled back.

"_I love you Carlisle, Drive safe."_ Isabella was a good girl, She was very much a daughter to me as much as Alice was. When we meet Jasper and Isabella They both were just so kind and you could just tell how close they were. Once Jasper had told us their story both Esme and I opened our hearts and Family to them. It really upsets me knowing that Isabella has been so good to this family and Edward did so much to hurt her. It really made me ashamed.

"_Esme, Honey I got paged in"_ I was getting my bag and putting my coat on.

"_Ok Well drive safe dear, And have you talked to Emmett? He isn't answering his phone" _

"_He just needed some time to clear his head I'm sure he will be back soon."_

When I got down the street I saw that a tow car was there with some police officers. There looked like a big accident had just been cleaned up. That must be why I was called in. I couldn't even tell what kind of cars were involved. I tried calling Emmett when I pulled into the parking garaged but it went straight to voice mail. I know he likes to turn his phone off when he doesn't want to be bothered but I didn't like it and would have to have a talk with him when I get home. He thinks because he is 23 that we don't worry about him. Well he was wrong. We worried about him the most, under his hard exterior was a soft spot that he tries to hide but as I saw today you can't hide forever!

"_Dr. Cullen thank goodness you're here. There has been 4 different accidents in the past 3 hours."_ I am the head surgeon at Valley Medical Hospital.

"Ok so what do we have?"

"_First and most critical is a young man early 20's he was hit by a speeding car and spun out into a light poll. He has lung lacerations and 3 broken ribs, there is swelling in his frontal lob causing a stage one coma."_ We walked in the room nurse Mendez was briefing me as I over read the chart. When I looked up to see my patient my heart stopped and I couldn't breath.

"_Its my son!" _was all I could manage to get out as the shock set in me.

"_Oh my Dr. Cullen we had no idea." _I was speechless. Emmett was my oldest child but as soon as I seen him so helpless lying in the bed with all the medical tubes and wires, all the busies and cuts. I wasn't a Doctor anymore I was a helpless father.

"_Carlisle we didn't know. They never found a wallet at the scene. Don't worry about working call your family._" Dr. Benson was the head of administrators,

"_Thank you Benson." _I was sitting next to my son. I knew what everything meant on his chart. Basically they but each ICU patients in a percent title. That was there chance of survival. Emmett's was a 20 percent.

"_Carlisle his blood alcohol level was .9 and before we sedated him he was asking for a Izzy."_ I looked back down at Emmett. What was really going on with my son and Isabella. She was just as broken as he was, for being just friends I didn't get it.

"_What was he saying?"_ I was standing next to my son again.

"_Well when they brought him in he kept repeating 'Izzy? Izzy were are you? Izzy I'm sorry' But that was all" "I'm going to call my wife and family to let them know."_ He nodded his head.

"_I can wait here with him until you get back" _

"_Thank you." _I walked out and into the doctors lounge. Thankfully no one was there. I had so many different things running though my mind I needed sometime to sort them out. I started at my phone for about 10 minutes going over what I would say to Esme. My dear Esme, how would she cope with this. I decided to call Edward first.

"_Hey dad whats up?" _

"_Edward, Emmett was involved in a serious accident." _

"_Is he ok?"_ I took I a deep breath.

"_No Son he isn't ok, he is in the ICU, he needs surgery to relive some swelling in his frontal lob and has some broken bone. He is on a respirator. Edward as of now he is in a comma."_

"_Oh My God Dad." _

"_Edward I need you to calm down and listen to me."_ I had to cut him off before he broke down. I needed him to be strong for his mother. it's the least he could do after all his little incidents _"Ok dad I'm here for you what do you need me to do." _

"_I need you to tell your mother and sister. Bring them down here. There taking Emmett up to surgery soon. I'll call Jasper and Isabella. Just take care of your mother and sister." _

"_Ok dad we will be down there as soon as we can. Dad I really think you should focus on Emmett. I'll call Jasper and Isabella and have them meet us there." _

"_Thank you son, I appreciate that. I'll see you soon."_ I hung up and went back to Emmett's room.

"_Hello Carlisle." _

"_Hello Dr. Newton."_

Dr. Newton was one of our best surgeons on staff. He and I have worked together many time before. I was glad he would be the one to work on Emmett, I was certainly not in any condition to do it my self.

"_Carlisle please call me Eric. We have known each other for many years now. I'll be taking your son's case." _

"_Thank you Eric, You doing Emmett's surgery helps but me a little more at easy." _

"_I'm happy to help. Will be taking him up in a few minutes would you like to speak with him alone?"_ I looked at my helpless son and nodded. Dr, Newton stepped out. Emmett's face had swollen a little more since I had left to make my phone calls. He almost didn't look recognizable. I sat next to him and touched his hand. Just to let him know I was here. In a Stage one Comma you can't move or open your eyes, but some studies prove that even though you appear to be unconscious you are fully aware of whats is going on around you. Its not a proven fact but from different reports I have read says it's a big possibility. I cleared my throat. _"Emmett, Son were all here for you and I want you to know how much I love you, your mother and the rest of the family is on there way your not alone."_ Tears started to form in my eyes. I never thought I would have to be in this situation with any member of my family.

"_Emmett there going to take you up to surgery now I'll be watching from the observe room. I love you son!"_ Eric walked in and the nurse they prepared him and took him up to the O.R.

I watched as they prepared. Edward texted me that they were in the waiting room and that Esme wanted to see me. So I left to talk to the family. When I walked in the waiting room Esme was in my arms before I even saw her.

"_Carlisle how bad?" _I took her face in my hands and looked deep in her eyes. There was to much pain in them for me to bare.

"_Sweetheart its pretty bad, He is in surgery right now. Well know more about his condition after the surgery"_ I looked around and everyone was there with the exception on Isabella.

"_Were is Izzy?" _Jasper stood up.

"_She was at her friends Angela's When Edward called me. I called her and asked her to meet us here. I didn't want her to panic and drive." _

"_She doesn't know why she is coming?" _

"_No"_ He put his head down.

"_That's probably the best for now. When she comes call me and I'll talk to her. I'm going back in I promised Emmett I would be in there." _They all nodded. As much as I would love to comfort them I couldn't right now. I knew Jasper would take care of Alice and Edward Would for Esme. It's Izzy's reaction that had me so worried. I know they are fighting or things just were not right with them but I could see in her eyes how much she cared about Emmett.

Its been four and a half hours Since the surgery began. I checked my phone to see if anyone had tried to get a hold of me. Izzy should have been here by now.

"_Dr. Cullen there finishing up everything thing went fine." _A nurse spoke though the speakers. I pushed the call button

"_Thank you nurse, I'll be right back I'm going to talk to my family."_ It was close to midnight so the hallways were pretty quite. I walked in to the waiting room were my family sat.

"_Is he ok!"_ Isabella jumped up, as did the rest of the family.

"_I talked to her Dad."_ I looked over at Edward. I was surprised at how well he was taking care of everyone. Maybe I was wrong when I said he wasn't ready to be a father.

"_Yes the surgery went fine. There taking him back to his room. He will still be on the respirator until we get back some test."_ Isabella Looked like a wreck. She had her head hanging low with a guilty expression on her face. Jasper though his arm around her and she barred her head into his chest to hide her sobs. Alice was just blank. No expression on her face, Esme's eyes were red from crying and Edward started off at Isabella with a pained expression.

"_Isabella come take a walk with me dear. You look like you could use some water."_ She stood up and followed me out. She didn't say anything the whole way to the cafeteria. So I decided I would have to start.

"_Isabella how much did Edward tell you about Emmett?"_ She sighed and sat down.

"_He said that he is bad off and might not make it."_ The tears started again. I explained to her everything that was going on. I was debating on telling her about him asking for her when they brought him in.

"_Carlisle I feel so bad. I feel like this is my fault. If I would have just talked to him he wouldn't of left like he did. Edward told me what happened and-" _She stopped and tried to hold back her tears but it didn't work.

"_Izzy this isn't your fault. Emmett doesn't think its your fault either. Sweetie when they brought him in he was unconscious but he was asking for you. He said he was sorry."_ This time I was the one to hold back tears. I put my arms around her and we hugged for what seemed like a good 20 minutes. She finally pulled back

"_The others will be wondering were we are at."_ I stood up and we went back to the waiting room. Esme and Alice were no were in sight.

" _Dr. Newton came in and said we could start seeing Em but two at a time."_ Isabella sat next to Jasper and I sat next to Edward.

"_You guys ok?" _I looked between the boys.

"_Yea were ok dad. I'm not worried Emmett is to strong not to get though this_." I wish I was as confident as Edward was. I've seen this to many times. I was lost in thought when Alice and Esme walked in.

"_Eric said that there is a good chance of improvement."_ I smiled at them I was sure they could see right though me.

"_Edward why don't you and Jasper go in next and then Isabella and I will go last."_ They got up and left. Isabella was sitting alone looking though her phone.

"_Are you ok Izzy?"_ Alice got up and sat next to her.

"_Yea I'm ok, I was just reading this text that Emmett sent me awhile ago."_ Alice put her head down.

"_You know Emmett has always been there for us, for me. Even when I wasn't so close to him he always made sure I was ok. He knows the most about me, I never had to be protective over him until now. I owe him so much." _

"_You don't owe him dear. He is like that because he has a big heart even if he tries to hide it under muscle and a tuff attitude."_ Esme was right about that.

"_I know but its just we got into a fight and if he didn't leave he would still be ok."_ Alice put her arm around her.

"_Izzy, it's not your fault he has a short temper, this isn't your fault."_ The room got quite and The boys walked out. Both looked like they were on the border of crying. Izzy got up and gave Jasper a hug.

"_Are you going to go in?"_ Edward looked at Izzy. She nodded yes.

"_Well Isabella its not pretty and I don't know if you can handle it." _She looked at him and if looks could kill my son would have dropped.

"_Edward I'm sorry that you don't know me well enough to know that I am very strong and I owe Emmett enough to hurt myself seeing him like that. You really don't know me."_ I stood up. _"Come on Isabella lets go."_

The walk down the hall seemed to go on for ever._ "Carlisle!"_ Dr. Newton called out to me. _"Isabella go ahead with out me I'll just be a minute." _She agreed and walked in slowly.

"_Yes Eric?" _

"_I just wanted to give you an update. Emmett's swelling in completely down and the test all came back clear. Will be taking out the respirator soon. The only thing is his heart rate is to low. And he has had minimal brain activate. Its still to early to be for sure but there might be some permanent damage."_ He had a hand on my shoulder.

"_I swear Carlisle were going to do everything possible for him." _

"_Thank you I appreciate it. If you don't mind I'd like to see him now." _

"_Oh yes of course. I need to check his vitals really quick."_ We walked back in. Isabella was sitting by his bed with her hand over his. She wasn't saying anything just sitting and looking him over. _"Carlisle can you come here?"_ I looked over at Eric who was by the monitoring equipment.

"_What is it?"_ I whispered. He looked over at Isabella

"_His brain waves, and his heart rate has dramatically increased. Its almost like he is trying to walk up."_ I looked over at Isabella. She hadn't herd us she was to focused on Emmett.

"_Isabella honey can you do me a favor and remove your hand from Emmett and step outside for just a minute." _

"_Eric that's not necessary."_

"_Carlisle its just a simple test." _Isabella looked confused.

"_Whats wrong did I do something" _

"_No Izzy But please we want to see something just step out and I'll call you in."_ She let go of his hand and his heart rate dropped but not as low as before. As she walked out his brain waves increased suggesting He was panicked about something. Then slowed as she walked out. I was speechless. I've heard of cases were a loved ones presence would do this things but I never witnessed it for my self.

"_Is she his girlfriend?"_ I shock my head no.

"_Isabella you can come back in."_ Both our eyes were glued to Emmett's monitors. She sat next to him and took his hand. Again his heart rate picked up and brain waves increased.

"_What?"_ She looked us unsure.

"_Nothing he is just improving that's all."_ I was still speechless. I was sure at that moment That Emmett's recent actions were due to him being in love with Isabella. I'm not sure if she knew it but I was positive. He didn't react like that to Esme and Alice or even Edward and Jasper.

Eric brought every one in to say good night. Visiting hours were over along time ago but since I worked here they let us slide.

"_You all can come back tomorrow bright and early and I promise if anythings changes will call you"_ Esme started to argue but I quickly told her it was for the best and we all need some rest. _'Ok guys lets get going."_ Edward announced. Everyone went said there good-nights to Emmett, I looked in the hall and everyone was there except Isabella.

"_Go ahead will be right there."_ I walked in the room.

"_Isabella we need t go."_ Her eyes never left his face. She slightly shook her head.

"_Carlisle I can not leave him like this I'm sorry but I will not move until he wakes up!" "Izzy he will be fine here, You need rest and we will come back first thing."_ She shock her head no. I tried to convince but I gave in and got permission to let her stay. I brought her an extra blanket and pillow.

"_Will see you in the morning Sweetie get some rest."_ This time she looked at me.

"Thank you." I looked over at my son.

"Good night Isabella."

**A/N So what do you guys think so far??? I hope your all enjoying it. Please review good or bad. And let me know if you think there should be another persons point of view. Thank you again for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabella point of view. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to please Review!!!!!!  
**

"_Good Morning Sis."_ I woke up to see Jasper standing in the door way. I had my legs up on Emmett's bed railing and I had the blanket Carlisle got me draped over me. I didn't sleep much. Every time I closed my eyes the memory of Emmett's and mine's last fight flooded back in me mind. I did have things I needed to deal with, I was just panicked that's all. I should have let him stay. I really wanted him to stay but I still was angry at him.

~*~*~

"_Oh Isabella can we talk?" He was down stairs calling me. I ran down not wanting him to say something Jasper might hear. They were both pretty wasted. I was expecting him to apologize for being a dick earlier but that's not what I got. as soon as he seen me he started his rant. "Isabella as much as I like you this wont work. Your Edwards girl no matter what I do or say he will always have some clam over you and he still wants you he told me and I think the second he asked you will get with him and I think your using me to pass the time that fucked up and even if I'm wrong my family will never expect us and you will be labeled a whore for sleeping with brothers. Its not worth it you know fuck the drama lets be friends and get over it who were we kidding huh? The fucking will be our secret no one has to no so leave at that peace" _

_~*~*~ _

I was never more hurt in my entire life not even with Edward did I hurt so much. I cried my self to sleep. Jasper had herd me and came to lay with me. He mumbled so stuff and Edward and passed back out. I was so confused when Emmett came over and said he didn't remember. I mean seriously how was I supposed to responded to him not remembering braking my heart and stepping on it. But the more I thought about it the less mad I got. I know Edward was a fucking prick who said shit to him to keep him from being around me. But I was still hurt that Emmett believed him. When he came over I was to emotional to sit down and talk it out like we needed to. I felt completely responsible for him being here. He would have been with me talking if I didn't shove him out the door. I know The Cullen's didn't blame me but they really have no idea whats really going on between us. I'm sure if they found out they would blame me and I wouldn't blame them for blaming me.

"_Isabella!"_ Jasper voice was alarmed I looked up

"_Hey Jazz!"_ He walked next to me.

"_Wow you were all spaced out you ok? I mean I know this is a lot to deal with. But I hear he has improved and that is a good sign" _

"_Yea Eric told me last night after you guys left. Were is everyone?" _

"_Well there all eating breakfast I brought you something to eat. Carlisle is getting ready to clock in and get Emmett's room moved to a bigger one so more people can visit him at once."_

"_Oh that's good he needs all his friends and family here."_ I took the box of food and when I saw it was from Ihop tears started to fall. I remembered the last time we all went to Ihop. The day he took me to his spot. So many memories. I wiped my tears before Jasper could see.

"_Morning Jazz." _He looked concerned.

"_Did you get any sleep Izzy."_ I smiled _"Yea I slept fine."_ Jasper pursed his lips and hardened his eyes.

"_Well eat that then go home and shower get some rest."_

"_I don't think you guys get it! I'M. NOT. GOING. ANYWERE" _

"_what the hell Isabella?"_ I had to admit I was just as confused about my reaction as he was. _"I'm sorry Jazz I didn't mean to I just Look Emmett had really been there for me and its my turn to be there for him."_ He sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"_I know Isabella and its ok. Eat."_ I took my seat next to Emmett and tried to eat. I had no appetite in fact the food was making my stomach turn. Soon after Jasper came everyone else came. We moved Emmett to a bigger room. All day different people came to visit him. I just sat back against the wall trying not to be in any one's way. I was about to nodded off when I herd the most annoying voice I have ever herd.

"_Oh my EmmieBoo look at you."_ Rosalie cried out as she walked in. I opened my eyes and when I saw here I rolled my eyes.

"_Who called her?" _Alice whispered to Edward. He smiled his stupid crocked smile.

"_Well Emmett said they were working on getting back together so I called her."_ She looked at my. It was weird, she looked like she was trying to apologize or something. For what I don't know. She has been acting weird around me lately. When I turned my attention back over to Em, Rosalie was holding his hand crying. God I wanted to punch her. I hadn't realized I was shacking my leg until Edward asked me if I was ok.

"_What dose it matter to you Jerk_" His eyes narrowed.

"_Isabella this is hardly the time or place for such an attitude." _

"_Edward get away from me I don't want your parents to worry about there other son as well."_ He shook his head and stepped back. I was feeling to many emotions right now. Mostly anger and jealousy. Why is Rose over him kissing him and crying like he was her boyfriend, did I miss something? Cause last time I checked Emmett was mine.

"_Isabella Are you ok?"_ I could never really lie to Jasper he could read my emotions like a book. _"No, Emmett would not want her here"_ I throw my head in her direction _"all over him. And If Edward says one more thing to me I swear I'm going to deck him." _He raised his eye brows surprised.

"_Isabella calm down this is hard for everyone, and Rose was Emmett's first love, I'm sure he wouldn't mind her being here. You look pale go get some air."_ I sighed. I wasn't feeling good and I did need some air.

"_Come on dear I need some air to."_ I sighed and looked at Emmett unsure.

"_Isabella they will call us if anything's changes please come out with me."_ I walked out with Esme by my side. We walked out in silence and I said quite until I Esme asked me.

"_Isabella honey I just want to say thank you."_ I look at her surprised.

"_Why are you saying thank you? I haven't done anything."_ She put an arm around me.

"_Your being here for Emmett. I know you guys are close friends. He told me he tells you everything."_ I let my head rest on her shoulder.

"_Yea we did tell each other everything. Until he got mad at me." "Izzy I need to know. Was Emmett telling the truth when he said he was trying to get back together with rose?" _My stomach turned and I got a sharp pain in my stomach.

"_When did he say that?"_

"_Umm I think about a week or so ago." _I didn't even think before I answered.

"_No I doubt that, she was trying to get back with him but he shut her down. That's why I'm mad she is here, and I know he wouldn't like her kissing on him like that. He told him he would never forgive her."_ I finished in a sigh.

"_Well the last thing we want is for him to be uncomfortable so ill take care of that."_ That made me feel better.

"_Esme can you do me a favor?"_ She pulled me in closer.

"Of course what is it?"

"_Emmett has done so much for me and has really been there for me and I feel like this is my turn. Can you make help me get everyone off my back about staying here? I don't want to leave him alone here." _My stomach started to turn again.

"_If that's what you want then ok." _She stood up and pulled me up with her.

"Lets get back inside." I felt weak and drained so I still leaned against Esme.

When we got into the room. Everyone was gone except Carlisle and Dr. Newton who were both hovering over Emmett.

"_What happened!"_ We both said at the same time. Carlisle head snapped up and then back to the monitors. Esme had her hand clapped over her mouth.

"_Do you believe me now Carlisle?_" Carlisle walked over to us, and put his arms around Esme. _"Everything is ok he is fine now." _

"_What happened Carlisle!"_ Esme Demanded. He looked at me. Then back to Esme.

"_Emmett's heart rate just dropped a little low When you left." _Dr. Newton looked start at me. Carlisle took my hand.

"_Izzy his heart beats normal when your in the room, and when your not its almost like he……gives up." _My heart dropped. I wasn't going to leave before but now they would not be able to get me out even if the hospital was burning down. I sat on his bed and put my hand on his face.

"_Em I'm not going any were I'm here."_ I let the tears fall free down my checks.

I herd Edward walk in with Alice. I turned to look back at them.

"_Is everything ok dad?" _Edward asked Carlisle but kept his eyes on me.

"_Yes son everything is fine. Bring everyone else back in." _I was sure everyone was going to figure out there was more between us then friendship. Esme and Carlisle keep there mouth shut about the effect of my presents. No one questioned anything, and for that I was thankful. The rest of the day was quite. After visiting hours everyone said there goodbyes. I sat in the chair next to Emmett. As Esme promised no one gave me a hard time. She must have talked to them while everyone went to lunch. Besides after what was said earlier I'm sure she would want me to be here as well. I went in the restroom to change into the sweats Esme bought my from the gift shop down stairs and getting ready for the night when someone knocked on the restroom door.

I cracked it open and there stood Edward. I walked out and didn't look at him.

"_Isabella I've been doing a lot of thinking and I decided it shouldn't be you here. I think Rose should stay the night."_ I looked over and she was standing in the door way.

"_Over my dead body she is staying here" "I'm not going to argue with you, I don't care what my mom says your going home!"_ Edward was talking though his teeth. I laughed.

"_Who do you think you are. I'm staying here with my best friend." _

"_Do not make this harder then it is. Get your belongings and leave."_ He grabbed my arm and not soft.

"_Edward let go of me!" _

"_As soon as you listen then I'll let go." _I pulled back but his grip was to strong. Rosalie had a smug smile as she watched from the door way.

"_Edward knock it off. Why dose it bother you?" _The look in his eyes became dark and distant. _"Because I'm am not ok with you guys being this close of friends and I am not ok with you staying here with him, You are mine you got that mine!" _

"_yours!? Edward I was never yours you lost me you throw it away for Lauren. You have no say in what I do."_ His eyes intensified and grow darker. He was about to say something when Emmett's Machines went crazy. A nurse ran in with Dr. Newton and pushed us out. My arm hurt from were Edward was grabbing it. We waited outside until Eric walked out.

"_What was going on in there?"_ He asked clearly upset over something.

"_Edward and I were arguing." _He walked up to Edward.

"_Your brother is in a very critical condition and despite what you think he knows whats going on around him. You almost pushed him in to cardiac arrest. Its past visitor hours. I think its best that you leave." _Edward nodded his head.

"_Isabella lets go" _

"_No the arrangement made by your father was for her to stay here."_ He stood in front of me. Edward looked between us and walked away. I went back into the room and sat next to Emmett. I made sure I was alone and I bent down and kissed his forehead and cheeks, And in his ear I whispered.

"_It's you and me against the world."_

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. I went home a few times but always came right back. I would always let Emmett know when I was leaving. Edward still gave me shit about staying at the hospital but I think Eric talked to Carlisle about it because the other day Carlisle told me Edward would be leaving me alone about being here. I was really stressed out and even though I tried to hide it Jasper and Esme saw right though me. I was terrified Emmett would never walk up. For the last couple week I had been getting sick from the stress and through out the days I would throw up. No one noticed I could usually feel it coming on and I would excuse my self. They took the respirator out from Emmett. I had learned a lot from just being here and watching The doctors and nurses working around Emmett. I actually was kind of interested in the stuff they were doing. And After talking to Carlisle I was thinking about becoming a nurse. I love to dance but that's my hobby. I didn't want to ended up hating it because of working.

"_Hello Isabella How are you today?" _before I could responded to Dr. Newton a sudden overwhelming feeling of nausea washed over me. I turned to the trash can and throw up. I did not want to look over at him. I knew the second I did the questions would start. So I slowly whipped my mouth and turned back to Dr. Newton. He was standing next to Emmett giving him his medicine. Without looking at me the questions started. I had to admit I was a little worried iv been throwing up for weeks now, and that is not normal.

"_How long has that been going on?"_ I started at the floor.

"_Not to long." _

"_Ummm And whats not to long?" _

"_A couple weeks. I think I'm just stressed out." _

"_That can happen sometimes."_ Was all he answered.

"_If it doesn't stop in the next few days then let me know maybe we should have a blood test done" _

"_Sure sure I'll let you know."_ I sat next to Emmett and started to think of different reasons I could be getting this stressed out now, and why not before.

Like a ton of bricks it dawned on me. I hadn't had my period in two months, I could be pregnant. Emmett and I did not use a condom when we had sex. I started to panic. I sat in the chair and closed my eyes trying to slow my breathing down.

"_Sup Sis?" _My eyes shoot open to see Jasper sitting there.

"_Hey Jazz can you do me a favor and sit with Em. I Need to talk to Eric real quick." _

"_Yea sure I'll be here."_ I rushed out to find Eric and when I did I stood in front of him like a retard not able to get any words out. He looked at me for awhile then he put his hand on my shoulder.

"_Would you like that blood test?"_ I slowly nodded my head and he lead me to a privet room. He drew some blood and told me to wait in Emmett's room. It felt like forever when he finally came in. _"Isabella, I have your test back and all except one test came back negative. Isabella your pregnant."_ My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"_I'm positive. Your blood hormone levels and 29 percent. That's means your about seven weeks."_ I froze I couldn't move or talk.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR SEVEN WEEKS PAGEANT!"_ Eric and I both looked at the door to see Edward standing there along with Jasper.

"_Don't fucking yell at her."_ Jasper shoved Edward.

"_Isabella?"_ Jasper walked up to me with a torn face. _"How are you pregnant? You haven't been seeing anyone!"_ I was searching for words to explain. Eric looked at me apologetically. It wasn't his fault they came in at the wrong time. I could feel my heart hitting against my chest. So many different things ran though my head. Like what would they all say when they find out its Emmett's. and How would Emmett take it? What if Emmett never woke up?

I started to feel light headed and weak when out of no were I herd someone call my name. _"Isabella Izzy, you're here its not a dream."_ The room was suddenly quite. Edward ran out. I turned to search the room and what I saw was the biggest shock. Emmett was looking at me trying to sit up. I stood there in shock staring at him.

"_EMMETT"_ I finally managed to cry out. I ran to his bed afraid to touch him. The tears made it hard to see.

"_hey hey hey none of that!"_ Emmett pulled my arm down so I was sitting on his bed. He wiped my tears.

"_Emmett I thought id never hear your voice again." _

"_Izzy don't be so dramatic, it was just a little accident"_ I wiped my eyes

"_Little?"_ Carlisle and Eric came in. Carlisle rushed to the bed.

"_Oh thank god Emmett!"_ he started to tear up, and hugged him. He stepped back to Let Eric examine him. Carlisle looked around confused.

"_Jasper were is Edward?"_ He was staring off into space clearly shocked from everything happening. He shrugged his shoulders. Eric started to ask Emmett questions.

"_Hello Emmett I'm Dr. Newton. How are you feeling?"_ His eyes Locked on me.

"_Fine, just a little sore." _

"_That's good Emmett. Do you know what month it is?"_ He thought about it.

"_It's uhh August?"_ I looked at Carlisle confused.

"Emmett son its October 12. You crashed your car September 9" Emmett was now confused

"_That's like a month apart, whats wrong with me?"_ I took his hand. "_Emmett you were in a comma for just over a month."_ His head fell back into in the bed.

"_Was it that bad?"_ Everyone nodded there heads.

**Back to Emmett's point of view!**

I just couldn't believe what they were telling me. Did I really lose a month of my life? They were all talking and asking me questions but I didn't care all I wanted to do was talk to Isabella. I needed to tell her that she kept me alive. I remember something but I'm not sure if I was dreaming. I remember her picture fading away a few times. I was lost in total darkness until she appeared again. I thought the whole thing was a dream. I remember hearing hear voice and I remember an argument between Edward and Izzy. I was so confused I didn't know were to start.

"_My baby your awake!"_ My mom squealed as she ran in. Alice was bouncing up and down behind her. They hugged me. They explained everything to me. I can't believe I was that dumb to be that drunk and to drive? Were was I going.

"_Anyway Em you should no you were never alone the whole time someone was here."_ My family really did love me.

"_Thanks guys."_

"_Don't thank us baby, Isabella has stayed here every night since your accident."_ Mom Looked over at Izzy who was standing against the wall in the back. Our eyes Locked and she blushed. _"Why are you way over there Isabella?"_ I wanted to go to her and hug her. She looked like she needed a big hug. She slightly smiled and I could tell she was about to cry.

"_IzzyB come here and sit with me!"_ Alice moved out of the way so she could come sit on my bed. Edward appeared in the door way with his pockets in his Jacket. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut. Izzy sat down. I took her hand in mine.

"_Whats up little bro, not ganna say 'Hi to me?" _

"Hey Em glad your ok"

"_Me to. Izzy I'm so glad you're here and even happier to hear you stayed with me thank you." "It was nothing Em."_ We all caught up on what was going on and little stuff I missed out on. Finally Dr. Newton came in to announce visiting hours were over and I need to rest.

"_Izzy your staying right?"_ She smiled.

"_Of course I'm staying."_ Everyone left and I felt like I could relax now. Alice walked out and shut the door.

"_Emmett I'm so sorry I was acting like a bitch."_ Isabella blurted out as soon as we were alone. _"Baby lets not worry about that. Lets just move forward."_ She moved from the chair to my bed. I was mesmerized by her eyes. We both just stared at each other.

"_Babe I have one thing I need you to do."_

"_What? Anything what is it"_

"_Can I have a kiss?" _She giggled and bit her lip. She looked me over and then she leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. The heart monitor they had me on started to beep.

"_I had a feeling you guys were more then friends?"_ Isabella jumped up and we saw my doctor standing in the door way.

"_Don't worry your secret is safe with me but some advice a love that strong is hard to hide."_ I didn't know what he meant by that but I think Izzy did cause she smiled bright and winked at him.

"_Ok guys your on your own I'll see you guys in the morning."_ Dr. Newton was cool. He gave me my meds and left us alone.

"_Isabella there is something I need to say to you but before I do I need to know something." _She sat up straight.

"_Yes Em?" _

"_I don't want us to be a secret I want us to be exclusive no matter what anyone says. You and me against the world! Are we on the same page!" _Her eyes lit up.

"_Em that's how it should have been in the beginning. I want you and only you. I don't care what people think or say!"_ She bent down and hugged me. I didn't let her go. Its been to long since she has been in my arms.

She didn't pull back either. She held on to me.

"_What did you want to say other then that?" _I took a deep breath.

" _Isabella you are my life, my everything. When we were apart my life lost all meaning and I don't every want to feel like that again. IzzyB I love you I am in Love with you and I know from the bottom of my heart your it for me."_ I Knew she was tearing up cause she was happy but It still bothered me. I whipped her tears.

"_Em I love you so much, I was so scared you weren't going to wake up. I was miserable without you. Your it for me too."_ She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"_Come lay down with me."_ She shock her head. I'm sure she was scared of hurting me but I felt fine.

"_Baby come here its ok."_ She looked away from me and thought for a minute. Then came and carefully laid down with me. I might have been some what broken but I was whole again. She put her arms around me And let out a loud sigh. I couldn't help but laugh.

"_You ok baby?"_ She Chuckled.

"_Yea I'm more then ok. I was just thinking that these past few months have been so crazy for us." _

"_Yea and their going to get crazier, but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." _

"Yea you got that right things are going to get crazier, When do you want to tell everyone about us?"

"_I was thinking when I go home and when I'm more stronger to deal with Edward."_ She stayed quite. We both already knew I was going to end up beating the shit out of him for saying something dumb.

"_Good night my Love." _

"_Good night Prince charming."_

_**Ok So Finally Emmett is up and There true feeling came out. What did you think? Have any suggestions for the two? Put it in a review. Thanks for the support and love!! I hope to have the next. Ok So what do you guys think so far? Hope you guys are enjoying reading this. Please review! Im So glad Emmett finally woke up. This next chapter is full of drama ! Reviews Please I love them! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters but Emmett owns me! Hope you guys like this next chapter. This might be the last one I'm not sure but if I get enough reviews I might write a sequel. **

Two weeks later and A lot of Physical therapy later I'm Finally going home. I feel fat and Lazy not being able to do anything but lay around in bed. I was glad when they told me I could finally go home. Plus I think Izzy is sick but she won't tell me. She doesn't eat to much and I know she can eat, the other day I herd her throw up when she thought I was sleeping. Maybe she was just stressed out I don't know.

"_Isabella did you get all my stuff from the closet?"_ Izzy Looked at my mom and they Both Rolled their eyes.

"_Emmett you asked us both that like six times already relax we got it all." _

"_Dam I just don't want to have to come back for anything Izzy Fuck."_ We were waiting for Newton to come in and discharge me.

"_Ma go see if you can find him I want to leave already." _

"_Em I want you out of here just as much just be patient please."_

"_Mom I'll be patient if you just go look for me real quick Please!"_

"_Fine!"_ She got up and walked out of the room.

"_Emmett relax your going home either way." _I ignored her.

"_Hey so I think tonight at dinner we should tell everyone ok."_ She smiled her perfect smile that I love so much.

"_Em is that why your in a hurry?" _

"_Part of it. As much as I love you playing my nurse I can tell your kind of sick or something I don't know something is off about you lately" _She smacked my arm.

"Something is off about me? Your off! I'm fine." She snapped back. I let it go cause my mom came in with Newton.

"Can I go?"

"_Yes Emmett you can go, you still need to take these meds, and come once a week for you therapy." _I rolled my eyes.

"Can't I just go to the gym?"

"_No Emmett!"_ Izzy was standing by my she looked annoyed so I figure id behave for her.

"_Ok Fine I'll see you next week Doc!"_

When we got home Alice put together a little Welcome home party for me. She really should go to school and become a party planner. I figured it was a good thing so that way when I announce me and Izzy being together everyone would be there. Some of my friends were there so I was hanging out with them. After awhile I started to look around for Izzy. She was in the Kitchen with my mom cooking.

"_Shouldn't you be out with your guests?" _Izzy gave me a playful eye. All I wanted was to wrap her up in my arms and then pick her up and throw her on my bed. I was very umm frustrated. If you know what I mean.

"_I'm were I want to be. I'm starving what are you guys making?"_ I tried to distract my thoughts.

"_Were making all your favorites since you haven't had a good meal in some time."_

"_Aww Ma you're the best."_

"_I know now get out and let us work, Go get Alice fro me please."_ I gave my mom a kiss on the check and gave Izzy a hug.

Alice was outside with Jasper. I was going to go get her but Jasper looked upset so I didn't want to get in the middle if they were fighting. So I went back in the Kitchen.

"_Mom I think Jazz And Ali Are fighting." _He looked upset.

"_There not fighting he is pouting."_ Izzy Said Icily. She looked at me for a second then turned around.

"_Why is he pouting?"_ She chuckled.

"Because I wont tell him certain things about my life and he got mad so I decided I'm not talking with him right now." That's a shock. Isabella and Jasper are close and Besides the stuff about me and her she tells him everything. I wonder what it is he wanted to know. I'll ask her later. I went back to hanging out with the guys.

"_Ay fool so whats up with you and Rose? She was really upset."_ I looked at Mike.

"_Upset?"_ I raised an eyebrow.

"_Yea she said that you guys were back together and that Edward had her come to the hospital to stay with you but that Izzy wouldn't let her and then something about your mom kicking her out." _I laughed.

"_Well that's because she is crazy. I will never get back with that slut. I'll fuck her but I'll never be with her."_ We all laughed.

"_You know she is as good as it would get for you why waste it?"_ I inhaled,

" _Look who's talking. Isabella was the best thing to ever happen to you and you wasted it."_

"_Isabella? Yea right."_ He laughed.

"_She is a hoe anyways. Only a slut would get pregnant and not know who the dad is." _

"_What the fuck are you talking about?"_ My heart started to race.

"_Your innocent IzzyB. She doesn't even have a boyfriend and she got knocked up like the tramp she is."_ I Stared at him just blinking. Did he really just say she is pregnant.

"_ISABELLA!"_ I screamed out. And ran into the kitchen. I couldn't speck I was in shock. Was Edward really telling me she was pregnant and how would he know anyway?

"_Whats wrong?"_ Izzy started at me I could see fear in her eyes. I turned back to Edward who was standing behind me with a smug smile leaning on the wall.

"_Dose Mom know?" _I looked back to the girls.

"_I doubt it. She was trying to keep it on the hush but Jasper and I herd her talking to Dr. Newton."_ I walked up to her. I held out my hands and took hers.

"_Baby are you pregnant?" _I forgot anyone was even in the room, no I forgot anyone was even in the world. It was just us two. She put her head down and whispered.

"_I was going to tell you after we told them." _My heart felt like it exploded. I wrapped her in a hug and kissed her.

"_What the hell is going on?" _I herd my mom then Edward.

"_Are you fucking serious?"_ There was a loud crash but I didn't take my eyes off Izzy.

"_Ok you two have some serious explaining to do!"_ My dad was standing behind us. Isabella looked terrified. I kissed her cheek.

"_You and me against the world."_ I whispered in her ear. She took my hand.

"_Ok I think we should all go sit in the family room. We have some stuff to go over."_ Jasper and Alice walked in. Jasper's eyes locked on out intertwined hands.

"_NO Fucking way."_ Then he started to laugh. That confused me. We all made are way to the family room. I was excited to finally calm my love for Isabella. I was practically jumping up and down. Besides I just found out I'm going to be a dad today can not get any better,

"_Ok So you all sit and Listen and Well talk. At the end if you have questions then you can ask." _Everyone looked confused and shocked. My mom was Fighting a smile back.

"_So it all started when I followed Izzy the day Edward got caught with hoe bag."_ I turned to look at Izzy she was carefully taking in everyone's expression.

"_I Never understood how Edward was lucky enough to get a girl like Izzy. But that's not the point. We started hanging out. At first it really was just us being friends and I never thought of her in any way other then family. But we always had fun together and I felt good just being around her. I don't know how to explain it other then we fell in love."_ I squeezed Izzy's hand. Everyone was quite.

"_I know we shouldn't have hide us from all you. And I could only imagine what you all think of me. But Emmett helped me find myself. I found the person I was before I lost my mom and dad. I'm just happy all the time now. Emmett fixed my heart. I could tell him anything and not worry about what his reaction is going to be. Were in love. I never felt like this with anyone., I'm sorry Edward but this doesn't even compare to what I felt with you. I wasn't myself with you."_ She turned to look at me.

"_Emmett I love you!"_ I was going to kiss her but then Jasper walked in between us.

"_So if your so in love then why were you guys not talking and moping around?"_ he was talking to Izzy.

"_Well we both had a lot of doubt about us. Something's we didn't mean were said. We just had a fight."_ Jasper looked at me.

" _And you are the father?"_

"_Yes I am!"_ I couldn't help but smile.

"_WAIT WAIT ISABELLA YOUR PREGNANT?"_ I forgot Alice had missed that part earlier.

"_Yes I found out the day Emmett woke up."_

"_Actually the sometime he woke up was when Newton and I were talking about my results."_

No one moved. Everyone was in there own thoughts.

"_Ok so someone say something." _

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SLUTTY YOU ARE. GOING FROM BROTHER TO BROTHER GET PAGEANT BY US BOTH. YOUR DISGUSTING!"_ Edward yelled at Izzy. She hung her head down. Before I could say anything my mom stepped up to Edward.

" _Edward you have no right or say in this. You did so much to hurt Isabella how could you even for a second think it would make a difference in what you say. I've know this two were I love along time ago. You guys might have moved faster then I would have thought but that's the way god has planned it for you two." _

"_Fuck that shit Mom, I told him I still loved Izzy but do you think he cares NO.."_ She slapped him. I stood between them. No one saw that one coming.

"_Edward get your stuff and get out of my house. I don't even know you anymore." _My dad came by her side and put an arm around her.

"_You herd her son, its time you take your things and live with your girlfriend."_

He didn't say anything. I was over taking with anger.

"_EDWARD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING SPECIAL FOR IZZY? WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOU! THIS WAS SOMETHING THAT WAS PRIVET FOR HER TO SHARE WITH PEOPLE AND YOU MADE IT ALL ABOUT YOU LIKE ALWAYS. I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOU AND YOUR SHIT"_ Izzy though her arms around my neck locking my eyes with hers.

"_He isn't worth it let it go and let us just celebrate us. Let him be shallow and pathetic on his own. Your letting him ruin this."_ I started down in to her eyes. All my anger melted away.

"_We're really having a baby?"_ She started to laugh.

"_Well not this second but in a few months yes."_ before I could truly let it all go and just be with Izzy I needed to know who was with us and who was against us.

"_Ok Speak now or forever hold your peace."_ I put an arm around Izzy.

"_Well I am so excited and happy for you guy." _Alice of course already knew about us. She hugged Izzy and then stood on our side of the room. Jasper was looking around not really sure what to do. My mom walked up to us.

"_You to have my blessings and you better take care of her Emmett she has a precious gift inside her."_ I gave her a big hug.

"_Thank you mom I love you to. And trust me I'm putting her in a bubble."_ She snickered and went to Izzy.

"_Well son I should have know with your reactions to her in the hospital. You both are good people and I'm happy you finally found each other."_

That only left Jasper. I couldn't read his face. When he didn't say anything I turned my attention to my family who was hovering over my love.

"_Hey dad you got any bubbles at work I could barrow."_ Lighting the mood. Everyone laughed. I was kind of half serious. She could be accident prone at times. We were all talking and joking when Jasper made his way over to us. He walked right up to Izzy. He had a look I never seen before in his eyes.

"_Isabella" _his voice was horse._ "I just want to say one thing to you."_ He took a deep breath, Izzy was clearly uncomfortable, and my dad and mom were in front of me I couldn't make it to her in time to comfort her cause they didn't want to move out of my way.

"_You and me have stuck by each other our whole lives. Its always been us. And I'm not going to lie I'm hurt that you kept all this from me. I'm mad that you didn't come to me, and"_ his voice broke off. _"I'm jealous you don't talk to me the way you do with Emmett. You should know that the whole Edward thing, you could have told me. I know I would over react and beat his ass like I did. But you're my baby sister and your all the family I got. I want us to be closer like we used to be and will work on that,"_ he looked over to me. His eyes were watery. Then back to Izzy. _"If I had to choose someone for you, if I could pick a father to my nice of nephew, it would be Emmett. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I could see the difference in your smile, your truly happy, and that makes me feel like everything is going to be ok and we can move on with our lives., cause I worry about you a lot and now I can relax."_ Izzy started to cry because Jasper started to cry. From what Isabella has told me Jasper didn't cry at their parents funeral. He was to worried over her to grieve. He only brakes down when it comes to Izzy. I remember a few months ago at the party when Izzy sang and Talked about there parents he had a little melt down. But I understand why.

"_Jasper that means a lot to me and Emmett."_ Isabella started as I made my way to them.

"_Yea man, I'm glad you feel I'm worthy of Isabella. I remember saying some not so nice things about Dumbass."_ He laughed.

"_Yea I knew it was all wrong but I cant deny Izzy anything. I'm not ganna lie I didn't think it would end up being you but I'm glad it did."_ I patted him on the back.

"_Sorry you felt that way about me taking Izzy from you. She worries about you just as much as you worry about her yo know." _She Nodded his head.

"_So lets celebrate tomorrow night. Anywhere you want to go Isabella. We would go tonight bur dinner is already made."_ Everything was exactly were I wanted it to be. I couldn't keep my hands off Izzy all night. I was so glad I could just grab her when ever I wanted to and my heart would jump out my chest when she would reach over and kiss me out of no were. I don't think anything could bring me back down from this high.

After dinner we rented a movie. Everyone but Edward's dumbass was here just hanging out. Isabella was laying with her feet on Jasper's lap and her head on mine. Alice was laying on the floor and mom and dad were sitting on the other couch. Isabella feel asleep and I couldn't stop watching her. She was finally mine.

"_Dude watch the fucking movie." _Jasper pushed my shoulder.

"_I can't help it. You don't know half of what we have been though this past few months."_ Jasper winced back

"_Gag me, if you guys are going to be all cute and love I'm have to shoot myself."_ Everyone started to laugh.

"_Well I think their to cute and in love."_ Alice was laying so she can look at us.

"_Ok so are you guys going to be cracking jokes about us now?"_ I was kind of annoyed but at the same time I liked it. Alice sat up.

"_No not about you guys just you and how infatuated you are with her." _Again everyone laughed at my expense.

"_What are you guys laughing at?"_ Isabella woke up and sat up straight.

"_See what the fuck you guys did Fuck she needs her rest!"_ I was mad that they woke her up. I didn't mean to but I some what growled it out in between my teeth. Jasper laughed harder then he said

"_oooooo I'm scared, we woke up his precious Isabella, everyone run."_ I pulled Izzy into me. _"Babe there making fun of me."_ I complained in her ear. She cleared her throat.

"_You guys stop making fun of my Em." _

"_Oh Come on Son you called on Izzy to protect you from us? What happened to you macho man exterior?"_ My mom said as she laughed and through a pillow at us.

Though her yawn Isabella asked

"_Can you take walk me home I am tired and I miss my bed?"_ I kissed her forehead

"_Yea baby mama lets go."_ She smacked my head.

"_I am so not your baby mama don't call me that."_ She snapped at me. My eyes got wide.

"_Babe I didn't mean it like that I was just joking with you love."_ She rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever take me home." _I heard someone made a whipping noise as everyone said goodnight. I walked with Isabella in front of me and flipped them off.

**A/N I'm loving the reviews thank you guys so much!!!! If you have any suggestions for the story let me know I'm open to anything. I have a few Ideas but I'd like to hear if you guys are thinking the same thing I am. **


	11. Chapter 11

Emt POV

These past few weeks have been flying by. Things are getting back to normal, no normal is the wrong word cause things are better then normal. I went back to work, and school. Isabella is thinking about her next move. I really don't want her working or anything while being pregnant, but my dad said he can get her a easy going job at the hospital. I was approved for my loan on the spot I want for my smoke shop. Everything is falling into place.  
**{Im Starving over here}-InLovE **Izzy has been really bored with no work or school. So when im at work and she isn't with anyone else I get a play by play text from her. I don't mind I think its cute. But sometimes I wish I could see In her head. She can get so weird sometimes. Like yesterday she texted me to ask if cats fuck doggy style or do they have a cat style and if they had a cat style we should try it. I know she has too much time on her hands but hey things like that are the reason I love her**.  
{Make something to eat then Mamas}-LovesHerMore  
{EVERYTHING we have is gross}-InLovE  
{Baby you need to eat. You been throwing up more then you eat}-LovesherMore {Duh I know but im hungry now}-Starving Mommy  
{baby GO get something then}Happy Daddy  
{ugh jerk you have my car}StarningMommy  
{ right I forgot ok lunch is in 20 what do you want me to bring you Love}Happy Daddy  
{I want in -n - out}LovesHIm. **I Feel bad but at the same time its funny, The only thing Isabella has really been able to eat are my grill cheese sandwich's. I wish I was more I could do but my mom says it will pass.  
{**ok baby see you soon]-LovesHer. **

"_Baby I'm here. But I gotta get going. Were are you?"_ Called to Isabella from the kitchen. There wasn't a answer. So I started to look around the house. I went up stairs and I could here her throwing up, When I pushed open the door she laid her head on the toilet and started to cry. I knelt down.  
_"Baby are you ok?"_ She moved her head to lay on my knee,

_"No! I just want it to stop. Its getting worst and I haven't even ate anything?"_ I sat down with her and move her hair from her face. I felt awful. She sat back up and throw up again. I held her hair with one hand then took out my phone with the other.  
_"Dad!"_ I sounded a little more panicked then I meant to.  
_"Yea Em Whats up?" _  
_"Dad Isabella is really sick, I don't think its supposed to be this bad." _

_"Emmett calm down ok. I'm on my way over there. I'm sure she is fine. Some women have morning sickness more then others." _  
_"Just hurry."_ I picked Izzy up and laid her on her bed. I put the trash can next to her. I was going to be late for work. So I called my boss and told him what was going on. He gave me the rest of the day off.  
_"Em come lay down with me."_ Izzy called out weakly to me. I laid next to her rubbing circles on her stomach, which I hadn't noticed till now had a little baby bump. It wasn't big but I could tell. She was 14 weeks. That's about the time you start to show.

I must have falling asleep cause I jumped up when I herd the doorbell. Isabella was knocked out and didn't even move. My dad was at the door.  
_"How is she Emmett?" _He asked walking in.

"_Dad she is starving but she can't eat."_ We were walking up the stairs and he turned to me. _  
"Son, she is probably fine this is all part of being pregnant its new to both of you."_

"_Yea Dad I know I just rather be safe then sorry."  
"Yes well we all rather her be safe then sorry._" He walked in and put his hand on Isabella's forehead. She moved then opened her eyes.

"_Carlsile?"_ Her voice was horse and low.  
_"Yes sweetie I'm here, how you feeling?"_ Isabella groaned then rolled over and throw up in the trash can. I went to pull her hair back.  
_"That good huh?"_ My dad said as he rubbed her back. She laid back down on my lap.

"_Dad what do you think?" _He looked back at me.

"_Well Izzy you do have a small fever, but other then that I think your just one of the few lucky ones to have a harder time but it should pass."_ Izzy sighed and looked up at me.

"_Can you get me some soup?"_ I looked down at Izzy.  
"Mamas you sure you wanna try and eat?"  
_"Emmett it would be easier for her to throw up actual food instead of stomach acid. And Make sure its not chunky soup"_ Dad was still looking her over as he instructed me on what soup to get.

"_Make it tomato soup Em please" I kissed Izzy's forehead anything else babe?"_ she sat up _"Yea some orange juice too honey Thank you."_

I was down stairs making Isabella's soup when I herd her and my dad laughing. She didn't sound like she was on her death bed anymore. My dad walked down still laughing. He came up to me a slapped my back.

"_Emmett Son you need to relax. Isabella is going to get sick and she is going to have her moments. Please do me and everyone around you a favor!"_ I looked at him in kind of disgust.  
_"How can you joke when The love of Life and My unborn Kid are sick."_ He smiled wide at me. _  
"Emmett trust me she is fine. She just was having a bad morning sickness spell."_ I ran my hand thru my hair. Trying to keep my patients with him.  
_"Oh my God Dad its 2:00 in the afternoon. Morning sickness should have been over at like 12"_ Hysterically laughing I had no idea. But I was getting annoyed. I mean he was slapping his knee and a whipping away some tears. I stood there watching him for a while until he finally calmed down. He leaned against the counter.  
_"Son you are going to have so many great __experiences__ with this pregnancy and I can't wait to watch you go though them all. Now do your self a favor and go to a book store and pick up a pregnancy book. It saved my life when your mom was pregnant with you."_ I still didn't get why he wasn't worried but I trusted him and that wasn't a bad idea.  
_"Ok Dad I'll go get one after I get this to IzzyB."_ He finally seen my serious face.  
_"Em Its ok to worry trust me this is just the beginning of your worries, you just need to relax and read that book. And you know I'm here and so is your mom for any questions right?"_  
_"Yea Pops I know, I just don't like seeing her sick and suffering." _  
_"It will pass and then the fun will begin, I gotta get going call me after you get that"_ He stifled a laugh trying to make it sound like a cough. _"book, I'm sure will have lots to talk about."_ I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't say anything.  
Once he was gone I was on my way up stairs to bring Isabella Soup and her drink. She was in her room Watching TV.

_"Baby you going to be ok if I leave for a while?"_ I sat her food next to her. She raised an eyebrow.  
_"Well were are you going Em?"_ I laid back so my head was in her lap and my head was facing her stomach.

"_Well I decided I need a guided to all this stuff. So I'm just going to get the book on it"_ I rubbed her stomach and she chuckled.  
_"A Book huh?"_ she questioned clearly humored by it. I looked up to her then back to her stomach.  
_"Yes, I need to get a Book. So I should be really quick. I needed to figure out why my dad was laughing so hard about the morning sickness your going thru the afternoons. Its not normal, I'm mean I'm not trying to freak you out baby but we should learn more about the sings and stuff." _She was running her fingers though my hair.  
_"Go ahead Em I'm ganna eat then go finish cleaning up. Plus I'm going with your mom and Alice shopping when Alice gets off. My cloths are a little snug on me."_ I jumped up a little to excited.  
_"I know I noticed your baby bump today when we were laying down. Your starting to get big."_

_"Screw you Emmett I am not getting Fat!"_ She yelled at me then kicked me off the bed.

"_Baby, I didn't say you were getting fat." _  
_"Shut the hell up. You know you think know how I feel and whats going on but you don't.  
I'm so sick of you hovering over me like a fucking glass doll. Just go get your fucking book and leave me alone"_ I didn't know what to say. Were was all this anger coming from. Like 10 mins ago she wanted me to hung her and take care of her now I'm around her to much. I was looking at her trying to figure out what to say but before I could open my mouth she yelled at me again.  
_"DAMN IT EMMETT DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FAT LADY WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE. JUST LEAVE YOUR MAKING ME SICK!"_ That one stung a bit so I did what she asked I got my keys and left. The whole way over to Barnes & Noble all I could do was wonder why the love of my life was so mad at me. All I wanted to do was make sure she was ok and well. I was just excited the baby was growing and really I was more worried that she was loosing weight then gaining it. I'll let her cool down then I'll try to sort it out. Right now I was going to get the book and go home and read it. I was anxious to find out about what was going on the inside Izzy. I wonder if were having a boy or girl I'm sure there is a way to tell. I had a lot of questions and I don't think this book can answer them all. I texted my mom.

{**Ma Izzy freaked out on me can you go check on her?}-lovesher.  
{Yea why did she freak out?}-Esme.  
{I really don't know all I know is I make her sick}-Lovesher.  
{LOL ok ill go talk to her}-Esme  
{Whats so funny}-Just Confused  
{Nothing see you later}-Esme  
**I Shrugged it off, my family was officially losing it. I walked right up to the counter and asked the sales rep.  
_"Excuse Miss were is the pregnancy book at?" _She looked at me and smiled.

"_They are in the third isle to your right."_ See in and out, hopefully this pregnancy thing will be easier then it was today. I walked my happy ass to get my book. I turned the corner and my mouth dropped open. Everything went dark except the light over the stacks and stacks of books. There was,**Pregnancy and You****, ****Pregnancy and Me****, ****What To Expect When Expecting****, ****Mommy and Dad to Be****, ****Mommy To Be****, ****Your Baby and You, Babies for Dummies****, ****Bring Home Baby****, ****The Joy of Pregnancy****, ****So Your Going to Be a Mom****, ****So Your Going To Be a Dad, dose and don'ts of Pregnancy****. **The list went on forever, and ever. I sat there like an idiot for ever. I picked up a book called**Bun In The Oven**. I skipped a few chapters and started to read. _**[Babies can be born with teeth. Yikes! These teeth are called by several names including "milk teeth" and "hens teeth." Having teeth when you are born is very rare and can cause a lot of problems. This is why if the teeth don't fall out soon after birth they are removed.] **_Why my dad was She stopped and stared right at me point blank in the eyes. Her smile was gone and I was scared, That look was not a friendly one. I went to rub her stomach but she smacked my hand away. Oh my god My baby can be born with fuckin teeth real fuckin teeth. Kids would make fun of him and call her freaky toothy thing! I grabbed ever dam book I could find. One of each. I needed to know everything there was to know about babies. I spent like $3,000 at the check out.  
I jumped in Isabella's car, still freaked out. She can't know that but I was so weird-ed out. I just started to think of all the possibilities, I thought I had a lot of questions before but now I had so many more. When I got to Isabella's Jasper was sitting in the living room with the TV off.  
"Dude why haven't you answered your phone!" Jasper jumped up and thru his hands in the air.

"Oh. My. God. Did it bit her or something?" My eyes went wide and my mouth was wide open. "What are you talking about? Never mind why haven't you answered your phone?"

"I was buying my book." I lifted up my bag. Alice ran down the stairs.

"Your such a jerk Emmett." she ran right into me and smacked me.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" I was worried everyone looked panicked.  
"Izzy is freaking out because she yelled at you and you left." Alice was still in my face.

"Wow ok back up pixy. She wanted me to leave and I was going to Barnes & Noble anyway. Why is she freaking out?" I was already walking to the stairs. "Cause she called you and you didn't pick up." Jasper said from behind me. I looked at my phone. I had 12 missed calls.

"Oh shit were is she?" I said practically running up to her room. I ran right into my mom.  
"Shhh, She just fell asleep!" She said pushing me back. I didn't care I pushed past her and went into the room. I was as quite as I could be. I climbed in next to her. She turned over and faced me. I put an arm around her. Then she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Do you hate me for being a bitch?" I pulled her closer to me.

"No baby, I wasn't even mad, I was confused." she snuggled into me, putting her head under my chin. Then she chuckled a little.  
"Me to, I don't know why I got so mad."

"Yea well I think it has to do with the whole pregnant thing, we'll figure it all out love. Its in the past now." She nodded in to me then a few minutes later her breathing became even and I could tell she was asleep.  
That night I woke up around 12:30. I watch Izzy Sleep for awhile then I got up and went down stairs. I started to flip threw the channels but ended up picking up my book. And started to read. There is a lot of different things that Isabella is going to have to go through, I really felt bad. The Book explained how she will have rollercoaster emotions everyday. That explained her freak out today. I will just have to deal with it I guess. Izzy is going to say things she doesn't mean. Well at least that's what the book says. And yea my dad was laughing cause morning sickness is not a morning thing. He could have told me that but no he didn't. I was in for a long ass nine months, And I'm so ready for it. I love challenges. I read so much, and so many things were running around in my head. I was scared for Isabella and worried for our baby. I don't know when I closed my eyes but I do remember this freaky ass dream.

_I was walking down a long hospital hall way, no one was around. I wasn't sure at first why I was there or even that I was in a hospital. Then I herd a bunch of crying. I started to walk towards the cries. After awhile I started to run. I started pushing every door open calling out Isabella's name. I ran into a nurse who looked shocked and scared. I shook her with both hands, "Have you seen Isabella Cullen?" She just shook her head and looked behind her. I ran to some double doors and when I pushed them open Isabella was holding a baby. And when I got closer I saw that the baby had two heads and each head had random teeth all over them. "Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy said thought tears.___

Was woke up by Jasper shacking me. I jumped up and yelled out  
" Not the toothy thing!" he kind of laughed at me

"Dude what were you dream?" I stood up and yawned,  
"You don't want to know man. Don't read that book" I pointed over to the book that was now on the ground. He laughed again. I looked at the time and I needed to get up and get ready for work. I don't know when I went to bed but I felt like I didn't get any sleep at all. The day went by so slow. I took a nap on my brake. I didn't even feel like eating at lunch. I don't really remember but I think I was reading something about Dads going through some of the same changes with the Moms. Like getting tired a lot and having cravings. I'll have to re read it**.  
{Hey Em it's dad mom wanted me to let you know were having dinner with you and Izzy at 530. Izzy already knows}-Carlisle **

**  
{ok see you then}-Daddy2b **

**{oh and thanks for the fucking info on the morning sickness now I'm having nightmares of the tooth thing baby}-daddy2b. **

I decided to call Isabella cause we were slow.

"_Hello?"  
"Hey Mamas what you doing?"  
"Hey Em, I'm just cleaning the house hanging out with your mom. Are_ _you calling me from your work number?"  
"Yea, hey you up for dinner tonight?"  
"Yea I feel way better today. I miss you."_  
_"Aww Babe I miss you to. I so glad your feeling better. I love you and miss you. Tell my mom I said 'hi' and I gotta get back to work."  
"K Babe see you later love you too." _  
I met up with Izzy, Mom and Dad at the Cheesecake Factory.

"_Babe you look amazing tonight."_ I said in Izzy ear as we walked up to the hostess.  
"_Thank you Emmett. I Feel Amazing tonight."_ I laughed at her. She was all smiles tonight. Now I know what people meant by saying pregnant women glow cause Izzy was defiantly glowing.  
_"So, Em how was your trip to the book store?"_ my Mom said trying to hold back a smile. I narrowed my eyes at my dad.

"_You guys could have told me their were about a million books about being pregnant and babies."_ Mom took my hand then said  
_"Honey there are just something's you two have to figure out on your own about this. Will help, but you got to do things on your own to." "Mom I know that, now that I look back at it was pretty funny." _Isabella started to laugh then leaned on my and said.

_"We both have a lot to learn, I still can't believe I freaked out like that."_  
_"Freaked out like what?"_ My dad looked at all of us as he asked. My mom explained it to him and we all laughed.  
About half way threw dinner we were talking about me moving in with Isabella And Jasper. I wanted to get our own place but Isabella was set at staying at the house with Jasper. I know she felt closer to her parents their so I didn't push her on it. Plus Jasper already said that the extra room is ganna be for the baby. We were having a good time and Isabella ate. I mean she really ate today. So that was good.  
_"Look at the happy fucki__ng family that hasn't called or anything!"_ We all turned to see Edward standing their in a waiter uniform. My dad stood up.

"_Edward, Son We have been meaning to call you but its been kind of busy for us all. Im sorry."_ My dad said putting his hand on my moms shoulder. I could feel Isabella tense so I took her hand in mine. My mom got up and gave him a hug.  
_"Edward how are things?"_ She looked really uncomfortable asking him. _"There great mom. Lauren is really getting big"_ he looked at Isabella

_"Should you be that big already?"_ I got up.

"_Edward don't make me kick your ass at your job."_ I said clenching my jaw, I watched his every move. His eyes kept shifting back to Izzy As my mom and dad talked to him. I didn't even notice how frozen Izzy was until he walked away. I moved her chair so I could lean down and talk to her.  
_"Baby are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to be here."_ She faked a smile. I knew it was fake cause it didn't reached her eyes. My mom came next to us and put her hand on Izzy's shoulder. Then said.

_"Isabella we didn't know he was working here." _This time she smiled a real smile.

"Really don't worry about it. He is your guys family he will be around either way, I was just surprise to see him that's all. Don't worry about it. Can we go get ice cream?" She stood up.  
"Yea Mamas we can have ice cream." I said as I helped her up.  
_"Ok but first I got to go pee."_ she said as she hurried her way to the restrooms. My mom followed her. My Dad was asking for the check and I need some air so I went outside to wait for them.

_"So who would have ever thought that we would both be having a kid at the same time."_ Edward said as he lit a cigarette standing next to me.  
_ "Yea, how is Lauren?"_ I was trying to stay civil with him.

"_She is good. She is keeping as fit as she can. Mood swings like a mother fucker."_ I had to laugh as I thought about Izzy's melt down yesterday.  
_"Yea I kind of know what you mean, Were figuring out all lot about pregnancy."_ Edward laughed.  
_"Women are fucking insane."_ Edward said in between his laughs. For a minute there I started to miss my brother. Then I was reminded of why we didn't get along from the begging.  
_"So you guys must be running around like chickens with your heads cut off." _  
_"What the fuck dose that mean Edward." _I tried to laugh it off.  
_"Well I'm just saying you and Isabella are not even close to being ready for a baby, plus you should think of D.N.A test."_ He was begging serious right now.

_"You know what Edward shut the fuck up and worry about your own shit. Your so full of fucking shit stop being a fake ass person then come talk to me."_ I finished walking away.  
_"She is only with you cause she wants me Emmett!"_ He yelled after me. I flipped him off.

"_Em we were waiting for you." _Izzy said as she hugged me. I put my finger under her chin so she was looking at me. Then I kissed her as passionately as I could manage. I made sure Edward was watching as I did it. He was such a fuckin jerk. Isabella pulled back.

_"Well you two were going to head home" _My dad said laughing. Izzy kept her eyes on me.

"_Bye" _we said at the same time. I put my hands on her hips then moved them to her belly. I loved how it was getting round and popping out a bit. To me it was sexy but I wouldn't tell her that. I would want her to get mad again. Edward was watching us from the far side of the place.

_"I changed my mind I don't want ice cream"_ Izzy said reaching up to kiss me again. I looked down at her and smiled as she kissed me. This kiss was a playful sexy, I want you, take advantage of me kiss. That's exactly what I planned on doing with her.

As soon as we got home she lead me up to the stairs. Before the door was shut she was kissing me. She pushed me down so she could straddle me. Before I knew it our clothes were off and I was inside her. Sex with Izzy was the best. She knew exactly were and how to touch me and when to do it. I loved the way her silky tight wet pussy felt around my cock. She was just fucking amazing in bed. And even now with her bump. She was so sexy in every way possible. I didn't think I could but I feel even more in love with her tonight. And that excited me because that meant I could fall more and more in love with her everyday. The only thing I was having an issue with was she wanted me to really get inside her. She kept asking for it harder but I couldn't. I mean what if I hit the baby or something. I didn't want to hurt it. So I distracted her by fucking her and rubbing her clit. It worked this time but I needed to look in one of my books about sex with pregnant girls.

When we were done Isabella laid on her side and I started to rub her stomach.  
_"Its hard huh?"_ She said putting her hand over mine.

"_Yea it is. When is your next appointment?" _

"_In 3 days on Monday. Ill be 15 weeks." _

_  
"Isabella, I never thought I would ever be this happy. I mean the sex is fucking amazing and your giving me the best gift ever." _

"_Speaking of gifts Christmas is coming up we should start shopping." "Baby girl I'm pouring my heart out over here to you and your talking about Christmas?"_ She giggled and squeezed my hand.  
"Em, I know how much you love me I can feel it and see it in your eyes. I love you with all my heart and our little one loves you too." "Anyway Love Thanksgiving is first in like 2 weeks." she didn't answer, she was already passed out. I know she I supposed to be extra tired but damn in the middle of a conversation? I checked to make sure she was breathing cause that was just weird. Then I turned the TV down and put it on mute so I could have light to read. I hide a book under the bed and pulled it out and started to read. I was a little embarrassed to admit it but I was addicted to these things.  
**A/N **

**  
Ok so here is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Leave a review please. **

**So depending on you reviews and how many I get I'm not sure when the next time ill update is. Its up to you guys. Again thank you to all you who review you're the best I love you guys. it's late so I'm going to go to bed and try not to dream about the tooth thing baby lol…  
A/N  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lauren hurry the fuck up already, damn I wanna go already." This girl takes forever to get ready it pisses me off. I hate being late and I hate having to wait. Its been a long nine months since I found out I was going to be a father. I dump my Isabella so my daughter would have a good family. Lauren was Submissive that's why I am with her. She did what I said when I said it. My Isabella wasn't the opposite she had a big mouth and as much as I loved it around my cock she wasn't wife or mom material. That's why when she got pregnant I had to con her into getting it taken care of. She listened to me but she always threw in her two fucking cents, it got old, so I cut her loose. Now she is pregnant by my brother. What a fucking idiot. He thinks she really loves him. I think she just feels closer to me by being with him. Their both pathetic. Thanks to her my family hardly speaks to me. God I hate her. What makes me mad is I still love her. Emmett has always been jealous of me. Always wanted to be just like me. I'm way smarter then he is. I get hotter ass then he. He just picked up my trash Isabella. I'm not even sure that kid is his but oh well let him figure it out.  
"Lauren Let's go" I know she is nine months pregnant but she isn't disabled. She needs to pop already, I was already irritated that she was a day past her due date.  
" Ok Edward I'm ready. sorry I had to pee like 30 times while getting ready." Laruen wobbled her self into the living room. Sometimes when I look at her I wish My Isabella didn't have to be such a loud mouth. She would have been perfect if she listened to me with out questioning me. She always had damn questions and she always had an opinion. I mean really who did she think she is? My equal. Ha yea right. She has to live with her punishment forever now.

"Lauren do you think I really care about your restroom habits. If you would just have Elisheba you wouldn't have to use the restroom and you would be more useful to me, Now lets go." I walked out before her, and got in the car. She got her self in.

" Lauren you're going to the gym the day you get out of the hospital." She has gained so much weight I hardly recognized her. She disgusted me. I seen my Isabella a few weeks ago. She only gained weight around her stomach and tits. Isn't that a bitch! She made a hot ass pregnant girl and Emmett knew it cause he kept eyeing me then tonguing her. My Isabella was about six months now. It really bugs the fuck out of me. How can my family be so accepting of a whore who dicks down brothers.  
"Were are we going Edward?" Lauren was a good girlfriend; when she gets her figure back I'll make it official with her. She always complied with me. Never complained and always had dinner ready on time.

"Were going to dinner with Mom and Dad." I turned on the music. Emmett wasn't the only one to go out with Mom And Dad, I was always their favorite son, and I am slowly turning them against my Isabella and Emmett. Fuck they were a disgusting pair.

"Lauren make sure you compliment my mother and the babies name is a secret. Do not ruin it." I reminded her as we walked up to the restaurant. "Edward I'm on top of it all." I looked at her up and down. "No your hiding it under all that fat" We walked in quietly.

"Hello Edward, Lauren" My dad said giving us hugs. I had to pinch Laurens elbow cause she didn't respond back to them.

"Hi. Esme, Carslie" What the hell was her problem. We were shown our table but before we sat down Lauren said.

"Can we get a booth my back is killing me." I stared at her from the corner of my eye.

"Of course we can your in a delicate state" My mother answer her, but she looked annoyed. My dad went to flag down the waiter so we could be moved.  
Finally we were seated.

"So mother how have you been? Hows the family?" She smiled her motherly smile.

"Were all doing great. The house is just really lonely now a days. Well with Emmett and Alice both living with Isabella and Jasper." I could feel the heat rising in me, but why was it wet? I looked at Lauren who had a very tense look on her face. Then I realized it.

"Ahh fuck did you seriously just piss on me?" I got out of the both, my pants were fucking wet.

"No Edward I think its my water broke" I was relived.

"Oh Thank god it about time get up lets go" My Dad was trying to help her up. I could tell she was still dripping.

"Laruen get a towel and clean your self up so we can go." She started to walk away but my dad caught her arm.

"Edward her water broke get her to the hospital we will meet you there." Dad was urgent about it so I went along with it.  
"Try not to get that shit all over the fucking car Lauren" She was panting. I rolled my eyes like its that bad.

"Edward!" She grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry its still leaking I'm trying to keep it in but it wont stop." She said in between breaths I pulled my arm free "Fuck! Why couldn't you have done all this shit yesterday like you were supposed to. Now the damn car is ruined!" Was she being fucking serious. At the red light I slammed on the brakes. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING!" I yelled at her. She was acting like a fucking Alien thing was getting ripped out of her.

"Because something is wrong Edward. I know something is not right!" Lauren started to cry.

"Fuck Lauren people have babies every fucking day just shut up already. You already ruined my fucking car. Were already going to be there now shut up!" Why did she have to be so fucking whiny about this, she was pissing me off right now.  
So we get to the hospital and they take us right away. My mom and dad are out in the waiting room while I'm stuck listening to the cries and moans of Laruen.  
"Can someone just give her drugs already!" I looked at all the nurses impatiently tapping my foot. But no one listen to me. I stood in the back of the room while they got Lauren settled in. I just wanted this shit to be over with already. After awhile Lauren calmed down. She was about 4 centimeters dilated, That just meant we have along way to go.

About and hour later The doc came in. They need to start her on some sort of I.V. crap to make shit go faster. God what is wrong with her. Really how fucking hard is it to push a kid out? She was whining about her back hurting her. I wish that she would just shut up already and get it done. How god damn long am I going to have to sit here for this shit. We were at the 6 hour mark and I had to get some air. I went out side and lit one up. I need to calm the fuck down. I was so mad. Lauren just did not get it. Now she really looked like crap. The last time the Doc came in he told us not much longer 2 or 3 hours. I was like Fuck just take the baby out. That was about an hour ago. I toss my smoke down and walk back in as I make my way to her room I hear her screaming and making a ton of noise. Shit she is still doing that crap. I get in there and she has her feet up and her legs all spread out and I see the sickest shit I have ever seen. Her hoochie was all spread out with some nasty looking bulge coming out of it. the Doc was sitting in front of her telling her to push. I walk up and take her hand trying to hold down the vomit that is making its way up. 25 more minuets of her screaming then a sharp wail. The breath that I did not know that I was holding rushed out of my lungs. I could not see my baby girl. I could not wait to show my parents. My Elisheba. She would be mine and she would love me. I would love her. As the nurse turned to me with a pink bundle my eyes lit up. my hands reached out to grasped her. Turning her in to my chest I looked down.  
_" WHAT THE FUCK BITCH! WHO THE HELL STUCK YOU WITH A BLACK COCK!" _Shoving the baby back in to the nurses arms. I flung the door open and stormed out. making sure that I did not pass my parents I raced to my car and took off. There was only one person that I could talk to right now. Black baby. There is no way in hell that I would ever clam that thing. Oh My God. How could she do that to me. I own her. I want to go back there and scream at her. demand to know what she was doing. I can't Believe she has been lying to me this whole time. FUCK! Now I had to take Isabella back. My Isabella. She loves me. I will make her talk to me. I will make her want me back. I can see her house as I speed down our road. I slam in to the driveway and throw it in to park. I jump out of my car and bang on her door. I didn't even care if Emmett was here. I knew he was my brother but fuck that She will be glad to hear I want her back. Emmett can have Her offspring as a parting gift.

Isabella's pov.  
"Baby, Mom just called. Edwards having his baby right now. She wants me and Alice to go to the hospital." Emmett was leaning against the door of our room. His voice was blank. I know he doesn't want to be there for Edward but he shouldn't take it out on his nieces or nephew. It's not the babies fault.  
"Ok so what are you waiting for Uncle Em?" He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. It never fails every time he is this close I forget how to breath.  
"I don't want to leave you here alone! It makes my nerves and I get anxious." Emmett is very over protective of me and our baby. I know he means well but ever since he started to read Bun in the oven He kind of freaks over everything. Most days I think its cute and others I can't stand it and we fight.  
"Em I'm fine. Were fine. Can you pick me up some carrots and Mimi snickers on your way back?" I know it's weird but hey I love eating carrots and snickers together. Come to think about it I eat a lot of weird things now a days. Emmett wrapped his big strong muscular arms around me.  
"Your to cute Mamas. I love you." He said before he kissed my cheek.  
"I love you to baby now go before I take advantage of you!" I was also a lot hornier lately too. Being 26 weeks is not easy but it can be fun. Emmett Loves my baby bump at first I didn't believe him when he said it was a turn on; but he really was. He was afraid to have sex in the begging, Looking back at it the whole situation was really funny.  
**~"Emmett seriously I'm really sexually frustrated and your turning me down again?" I was sitting on his lap. I was on the verge of tears. All I could think was he wasn't attracted to me anymore or I was bad in bed or he just didn't Love me anymore. I got up and looked at him. He was staring at me to. Then he sighed and said  
"Izzy Baby I'm just tired and have a lot on my mind. Maybe later tonight." Here comes the wave of anger that seemed to take over me with little warning.  
"Damn it Emmett stop beating around the bush already. Fuck just fucking say what your really thinking so I can stop embarrassing myself already!"  
"What do you mean Izzy? I'm just tired I'm not a sex machine"  
"No your not your right cause we would have to have sex for you to be a sex machine! Just spit it out already! Say it! You are disgusted by me and my fat stomach!"  
"Fuck Izzy why do you always think so damn negative about EVERYTHING can't I just be tired?"  
"No! you were off today and you slept in and what is on your fucking mind another girl who has a nice stomach, you really are a pervert aren't you."  
"NO! God Isabella relax I'm just not in the fucking mood!" He threw his hands up and placed then on the back of his head.  
"Isabella your acting ridicules right now." He said in a more calmer voice. Then out of left filed the tears started to stream down.  
"I just wish you thought of me the same way I think of you! I mean you still have your prefect body and I'm the blob thing it's not fair." I said in between sobs. Emmett's arms were around me in a flash. I tried to push him away but he held me tighter. I was still crying when he said  
"Baby it's not you! I swear I think you are the hottest pergo lady to walk the face of this earth really I do. I want to Fuck the shit out of you." I started to sob harder.  
"Baby please don't cry, I don't want to be the reason why you cry." He was trying to console me by rubbing circles in my back. He let out a loud sigh then started to say  
"Honey I'm scared to have sex ok, What if I poke the babies eyes. Or what if I get to close and he bits me?" I went from sobbing to laughing in a second.  
"What?! Bites you? Emmett the baby doesn't have teeth!" He moved back from me with a straight face  
"No No No see that's were your wrong Isabella did you know 10 percent of babies develop teeth in the womb. I know that Tooth thing will love me and I will love her but-" I cut him off.  
"Tooth thing? Em what are you taking about?" he sat down.  
"The kids are going to nick name the baby tooth thing at first I was weird out but I'll still love him." I was laughing so hard. He didn't find it funny.~  
**That's when he went in the hall closest and took out about 30 books that all had place markers in them. We had to see a doctor and talk to his parents to convince him our baby was healthy and normal. I was shocked that he had bought so many books. He was like an Pregnancy expert now. He knew things were happing that I didn't.  
"Oh Please take advantage of me Izzy please!" He begged while kissing my neck.  
I laughed.  
"No your family needs you. Go. Jasper will be home soon anyway." He bent down to kiss my expanded belly.  
"I love you baby, be good for mommy." He bent down to kiss my expanded belly.  
I have felt the baby move around. Emmett hasn't yet. I know it's bugging him, but the baby isn't really moving to where he can be felt on the outside of my belly. One thing we have been watching is the babies weight. I still get sick still a lot. Not as much as I was in the beginning. The doctor has been concerned that the baby is to small but other then that he is healthy. He got back up and kissed me.  
"Ok Love I'm going, I have my cell on and its fully charged and I will be back as soon as I see my the baby. I love you both." He had his hand over my stomach and he kissed my lips before turning to walk out. He was half way down the stairs. When he yelled up to me.  
"Isabella Do not lift anything and stay off you feet. I'll call you from the hospital." I put my hands on my stomach and talked to my baby.  
"Your Daddy is a nut case isn't he." I laughed to myself. I went down stairs and put on a movie. Jasper decided to go to the hospital and wait with Alice. I didn't mind, the only reason I wasn't there was cause it was cold outside and Emmett was worried I would get sick. Apparently if I get sick the baby could get an infection. How funny is it that he was a pregnancy expert but yet he was scared that our baby would be born with teeth and have more then one mouth. I feel asleep on the couch. It was a long night. I had problems sleeping when Emmett wasn't home. About 5 Hours later and 20 calls from Emmett Later there was a loud bang at our door. I thought maybe he lost his house key. I got up and went to the door. I was relived Emmett was home. He usually rubbed my stomach until I feel asleep. It was 12:35 their the only ones who would be here. The door bell started to ring numerous times. I opened the door.  
_"Geez you guy have no-"_ My mouth dropped open when I saw Edward standing there.  
I couldn't speck. I was confused.  
_"THE BABY WAS FUCKING BLACK CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHIT?"_ Edward said pushing past me into the house.  
"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to say. He turned and looked at me. I could see mostly anger in his eyes but a hint of pain.  
_"Didn't you hear me? That Bitch was lying, Her offspring was black! Do I look fucking Black?"_ I sat down and watched him pace back and forth. Emmett would be here soon so I wasn't worried. _"The only good thing is that seeing you pregnant has opened my eyes a bit. I was wrong your going to be a great mother so after you pop and send Emmett and his kid on there way, we will convince."_ Was I hearing him right? He was acting like a crazy man, I started to worry a little bit.  
_"Edward you do know that I'm with your brother right?" _He stopped pacing to look at me. His eyes locked on me. His face turned hard and he was in an almost crouching position like a lion ready to attack his pray. I started to breath heavy. Where is Emmett was all I could think.  
_"My Dearest Isabella Don't you worry about him, I'll take care of that."_ Fuck he has really lost it hasn't he. He sat next to me. And rubbed my check. I moved away.  
_"Edward I will never leave Emmett, I'm sorry what has happened to you. I really am."_ A furious look swept across his face next thing I knew she slapped the fuck out of me. He hit me so hard my head flew back. He stood up. I had my hand over my check. His back was facing me.  
_"Isabella do you see what you make me do! Dam it! Just for once keep your mouth shut and let me figure out what we are doing."_ I couldn't talk I was in shock. I stared at him not able to move, just blink. He then turned around and sat back down. He moved my hand away from my face and replaced it with his. I watched his eyes intently looking for a sign that maybe something clicked in there and he was realizing what he was doing. All I got was emptiness.  
_"Isabella My love I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hit you I had no right. Look I made a mistake with Lauren I never loved her. I love you. See My Izzy every thing happens for a reason. Your reason to be with Emmett was to make me realize how good of a wife and mother you would make. Now when he comes home I'll explain all this to him and we can go back to being happy and on track to the American dream."_ This time as he spoke I didn't say anything. I kept watching for the door.  
_"See my dear your silence is key. I am calm and we are getting some were in our process of being together. Let me reward you."_ He leaned in to kiss me. His lips brushed against mine. In an automatic response I slapped him across the face. My breath got caught in my throat as his fist came crashing down in to my stomach. I tried to cover it but he was to fast.  
_"SON OF A BITCH IT'S BECAUSE YOUR CARING HIS OFFSPRING BANTERED CHILD ISN'T IT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN PUT YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON ME? YOU WHORE. I'M TRYING TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO BE WITH ME BUT YOU WANT TO THROW IT AWAY FOR WHAT? THAT THING YOU'RE CARING INSIDE YOU. I'LL SHOW YOU!"_ He was shouting at me. I was in pain and trying to breath. Next thing I knew he dragged me to the floor and started hitting me reputedly. Edwards fist went from my face to stomach in a pattern. Stomach, face, stomach, face.

Emmett's pov.

Emmett's pov.  
_"Edward hasn't even came out to give us an update Dad. How long is this going to take? I need to be home with Izzy."_ I was getting anxious just like I knew I would. I've been here for about 4 hours and I haven't even seen Edwards Nerdy ass. I had my head leaned all the way back and with my hand covering my eyes. I never got why fucking hospitals were so dam bright.

_"Emmett it takes time to have a baby. I'm sure as soon as he can he will update us."_ My dad was sitting with his arm around my mom. She had fallen asleep. I looked around and then it laughed to my self.  
Jasper cocked his head to the side.  
_"What's so funny Em?"_ He asked Looking around the baby decorated room.

"_Nothing, It's just in a few short months were all going to be here again waiting for the arrival of my baby. I'm going to be a father." _I knew I was going to have a baby I'm not stupid. but it just hit me is Isabella isn't going to be pregnant for ever. Soon I'll be holding my own child in this very hospital.

_"Emmett your just now realizing that?"_ Alice said sitting next to me laying her head on my shoulder. I laughed again.

"_No, I knew that but sitting her makes it feel so real. I can't explain it."_ I really couldn't explain it. I couldn't wait for Edward to come out the with the baby. I was nerves too. I have never held a baby before and I wanted some experience before I held my baby just so she or he was safe.

_"Yeah well soon their will be another Cullen and you guys will be an Aunts and Uncles. Have you thought of that?"_ My mom said sitting up straight smiling at us. I started to laugh hard. It boomed thought out the hallway way.

"_Ma, Pop your ganna be grandparents."_ I said trying to hold in my laugh. Alice was laughing to. My mom was trying to glare at us.

" _So. That just mean were all getting older. Your all grown up"_ She said getting teary eyed. We all got quite. I think it all sunk in that we were all grown up and having our own family's. How odd. I mean we all know were adults and we all know life is moving on. I just don't think we have though about it like that. We were sitting around talking and reminiscing for another hour. We were having a good time actually.

A doctor walked by us and then came back . He looked confused to see us. He stepped in and locked at his watch.  
_"Dr. Cullen I would have thought your family would have left already."_ He looked at each of us. I stood up, the first thing that came to mind was the baby ended up not making it. Edward must be a wreck. He was a jerk and I couldn't stand him but he was proud of his baby.  
_"What happened Dr. Smith?"_ My father was standing next to me. As he asked the doctor. He was slightly shacking. So I put an arm on his shoulder.  
_"Well didn't Edward come and tell you guys?"  
"No, he hasn't been out here since we got here."_  
_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the baby was not his. It.. Well Lets say She was a different race." _My moth dropped open. I herd Jasper chuckle in back of me followed by a sharp gasp of air. I'm sure Alice hit him. We were all frozen.  
_"Are you sure?"_ My dad asked again still in disbelief..  
_"Yes. She is African American."_ I stopped listening. All I could think was were was Edward? My dad turned to me and shock me with both hands. I don't even know were I went my mind blanked out.  
_"Emmett call Izzy? They said he flipped out and left. Call Her now lets go."_ I took my phone out; when I got her voice mail a sharp pain hit me in the middle of my chest. Edward wasn't answering either. He wouldn't dare touch her would he? I was in a daze the whole way there. I didn't even realize It was just me and dad in the car and he was driving. If he touched her, I would end up in jail for sure. I tried calling her a few more times but I couldn't get though. I tried telling my self she was just asleep but my gut knew Edward snapped and she was the first one he would take it out on. When we turned the corner I saw his car parked in the drive way. I jumped out before the car was even stopped. I ran in the house and when I opened the door all I saw was Edward over Isabella hitting her. Dad crashed into me and I lost it.  
_"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"_ I ran up to him and pushed him out of the way. Then started hitting him. Everything was red all I could see was red. Everything was quite I didn't hear anything I didn't see anything. Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall and people were screaming and yelling there was so much commotion I didn't remember what was going on. All I knew was I wanted to keep hitting him. I punched Jasper and ran out side were Edward was laying on the floor. I grabbed his shirt and started to punch him again. Finally I hear Isabella screaming my name. She didn't scream in panic that I might kill Edward witch I was planning on doing. She was screaming in pain. I remembered why I flipped out it was because he was hitting her. I pushed who ever was in front of me out of the way and went to her.  
_"Baby I'm here! Im here!"_ I took her hand. _"DAD! Help her whats wrong with her."_ He didn't answer me he was working over her. I was looking at her but she was blurry. I whipped my eyes. I was crying like a baby. I didn't care I was terrified. There were more people then I had expected. I looked around and there were paramedics surrounding us. I don't remember to much after that just that I was trying to remember how to breath. I was on a small bench in the back of an ambulance. They were all talking so fast. When we pulled in to the ER bay I was holding her hand telling her that it would be alright. When we got to some doors a tiny nurse held me back and told me to wait in the waiting room a doctor would be out to see me soon.  
_"That's my Izzy, that's my baby. I have to be with her." _She just pushed on my chest. I had tears running down my face as I walk to the waiting room.  
_"Dad can I see her yet?"_ I jumped up when my dad walked out of the ER. He had a smile on his face so I knew she was ok.  
_"Yes son you can. She is asking for you. Your son and Isabella are both just fine!"_ He said giving me a hug. I started to walk away. Then stopped.  
_"Wait. My son?"_ I said excited.  
_"Yes your son. Isabella wanted me to tell you. We had to do an ultra sound to check for internal bleeding. And they saw the sex. She wanted you to be there. I'm sorry"_  
_"Are you kidding I'm great. She is great and my SON is great." _I turned around and tripped over a cart. I couldn't wait to see her. I walked in and gave her a big hug.  
_"Did he tell yo Em? Were having a Boy!"_ She was in tears. So was I. I was hugging her as close as I could.  
_"I'm never letting you go ever again."_ I could feel her laugh. I pulled back and looked her over. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. She had a black eye and a split lip. Bruising around her checks. Izzy's eyes dropped and looked away. I didn't want to but I had to look. I moved the blanket slowly. I kept my eyes on her face. I lifted her shirt. She looked at me. I slowly shifted my eyes to look at her stomach. My eyes watered again when I saw the bruises on her stomach. I started to feel light headed and uneasy.  
_  
"Baby excuse me I need to use the restroom."_ She didn't say anything. I went into the restroom and for the first time in I don't know how long I threw up. A lot. I mean he was my fucking brother. Who would do something like that. How could he be so selfish. I got up and looked in the mirror. Disgusted with my self.  
_"You're supposed to be her protector!"_ I said to my reflection. Then lost it again. I punched the mirror and whatever I could around. I sat against the floor. A minute later Jasper walked in.  
_"Dam Em!"_ he said looking around the destroyed restroom. I was out of breath.  
_"Jazz if I ever see him again I'm going to kill him. I'm not joking."_ he sat next to me.  
_"He is in jail. Their going to get him for attempted murder. And some other stuff. We won't see him for awhile. Plus your Mom told him to stay away from all of us. I probably shouldn't tell you this but he tried to attack her. In front of the cops. So he is in deep shit." _I got up and walked over to the toilet and threw up again. I stood up. After I rinsed my mouth. I said to Jasper  
_"Lets go Izzy is problly wondering were I'm at. Hey it's a boy man!"_ Jasper threw an arm around my shoulder.  
_"Conrgats brother."_ he looked at me._"You are my brother. And the best thing to ever happen to my sister"  
"Thanks Jasper."_ We went backing the room were the rest of the family was at. I walked in with my hand output in the air.  
_"I'M HAVING A BOY A BABY BOY"_ I shouted at them and they all laughed. My mind was else where. All I kept thinking was he hurt your family, why didn't you kill him when you had the chance to. Dad had some strings pulled and we got to take Izzy home. We went to stay at my parents house, because the house was such a mess. I didn't sleep at all I had to much on my mind. Isabella was laying on her side with her head on my arm, my other arm was around her stomach just rubbing it. I got up and went to get some water. When I came back I laid down so I was facing her baby bump. I put a hand on it and started to talk to my baby boy.  
_"Hey Son, I am your Daddy. I'm so sorry you got hurt today. I swear you will never ever get hurt again. I know we haven't meet yet but I love you already so much. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Tomorrow I'm going shopping for you. I'm going to get us gloves and balls for baseball, soccer, football, and basketball. Cars and trucks and airplanes. I'll even get you a Barbie in case you come out gay cause that's how much I love you. Either way I'm ganna teach you all you need to know about sweeping a girl of her feet."_ I placed my lips on her stomach and what do you know I felt a tiny push against my lips. I jumped back and I could see Izzy's stomach moving. I feel asleep with my check against Izzy and The baby.

* * *

**I would just like to say thank you to all who have reviewed it means very much to me. ALSO this story is not over so keep an eye out for more chapters! I love you guys! A very special thanks to my great Beta! SHE ROCKS! Lady Viviane Night with out you I would be lost!  
Don't forget to leave a review!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
